Star Wars: Gojira
by AVP5
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away there are dangers and evil that the galaxy has seen. But what happens when they find a world that is filled with monsters? Will the galaxy be ready for what they find? And what will happen when the Jedi meet the king of these monsters? Read on to find out and yeah summary not good I know, but I tried. Ahsoka/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Godzilla (2014) again, after watching Kong: Skull Island, and after reading this story again I have decided to finally get to work on this story. Keep in mind it won't get as much attention as the other ones are. But I am finally working on it. I want to thank my friend theXman99 for his help and I hope you all like this.**

 **Now then, this will be set during the Clone Wars series. Around season 5, but before Ahsoka leaves the Order. Will there be a sequel involving Kong? Well, that will have to be saved for another time, but it might happen.**

 **Anyways, time for a disclaimer. I don't own Godzilla or anything from the universe it is from and I don't own Star Wars it is owned by Disney. I just own my OCs. Now let the story begin!**

 **Prologue**

 _Narration_

 _Long ago on a planet far, far away…_

 _Back when the galaxy was still young. Back when the planets were still forming and were not yet ready to breed life. There was a planet that was full of radiation. A planet that was deemed uninhabitable for any life to survive, but not for this planet._

 _The planet was teeming with life. However, these lifeforms were no ordinary creatures. They were monsters. Monsters that fed on the radiation that the planet gave off._

 _There were monsters that lived beneath the ground, the water, and the sky. Monsters that fought one another for dominance. There were some that were considered peaceful and even were guardians of the planet. Some, were kings that ruled their land and fought to survive in this savage world._

 _However, as time passed on the planet's radiation began to die down. The monsters, began to die out and soon many went into dormant._

 _Thousands of years passed and the planet soon became suitable for all life. The planet became home to all form of different species that lived in peace. The planet provided materials needed to help make their civilization become advanced. Using the tools to create even medicine that can cure any diseases and provide clean energy without pollution._

 _It was a perfect world that made other species wish to live on this world. That was, until the people of the planet uncovered something that they should have kept buried and not disturb._

 _Star Wars: Gojira_

 _Unknown planet_

A large cargo ship is seen heading towards a dark clouded planet that is said to be off-limit to all life. No ships are allowed to go to the planet due to an epidemic that broke out across the planet. The clouds covering parts of the planet are also filled with an electric reaction that causes ships to lose power. This will cause any ship to become stranded or worse crash.

However, this particular ship is equipped with its own protective gear to keep the ship from losing power. The ship makes its way towards the planet as it begins descending towards the clouds. As it flies in the clouds are seen firing off lightning near the ship. Thankfully for the occupants inside they are protected.

The ship flies passed the clouds and heads towards what appears to be a ruined city. The ship flies over to what appears to be an abandoned airfield. It flies down and begins lowering the landing platform. Eight black armored men are seen making their way down, while a ninth man appears wearing a different sort of armor.

It was black, but the armor for it looked less bulky and didn't have a weapon on hand like the other men. The men begin inspecting the area, while the ninth one looks around at the destroyed city. A drone floats down from the ship and approaches the ninth man. It begins speaking to him letting him know he is receiving a message.

"Put it through," he replied as a hologram of a cloaked figure appeared.

"Captain Cyrus, have you and your men arrived to the planet?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yes sir," Captain Cyrus replied. "The new equipment worked perfectly and the suits are protecting us from any signs of diseases."

"Excellent. Have the drone scan the area to make sure it is habitable," said the cloaked figure.

"Understood sir," Captain Cyrus replied as the hologram disappeared. "Men! Have this area secured. Once we get the data we need we will begin using this planet as a base of command for the Republic."

"Yes sir!" the eight men replied as they continue inspecting the area.

They soon begin placing what appears to be metal rods into the ground to try analyzing the area. One of them heads towards a nearby platform to place the rod in it, when the ground around it begins crackling. Soon the ground beneath the soldier breaks apart and he falls through it. His scream gets the attention of the other men as they rush to his aid and find he has fallen into a large hole.

"Hex! You down there?!" one of the soldiers called out the name of the soldier.

"Yeah, I'm down here. I think I broke my leg though!" Hex shouted out through the hole. "Get me out of here!"

"Just hold on. We'll get some help!" one of the soldiers replied as they leave to gain a tool to get down to him.

However, as they go to report this to the captain, they hear loud scream that came from Hex. They rush back over until the scream stopped and the ground around the hole begins crumbling away. The men hear a loud noise coming from the hole as they all armed themselves. Captain Cyrus sees this and begins running into the ship as he tries to get it started.

Suddenly a large shadowy figure is seen coming from the ground as the men begin opening fire. The shots seems to have angered the figure as it lets out a loud roar. Inside the ship Cyrus is ordering his pilots to take off the ship. However, before the ship can even take off a glow could be seen coming from what appeared to be the arms of the figure.

It came down sending a shockwave that knocked the men off of their feet. The wave also knocked out the power of the ship as it shuts down everything. This made Cyrus nervous as he yells at his men to get the power back up. Panic begins to ensue as the eight men try to run back to the ship, but soon the ground beneath them begins to crumble.

The shockwave caused the ground beneath them causes the ground to become unstable and as they run the ground breaks away. Causing each one to fall. One by one before the last one jumps to the platform. However, the ship begins to fall through the ground, but didn't break all the way in.

Cyrus begins to panic as he continues yelling at the pilots and demands them to get them out. Suddenly they see something blocking their view. He looks up and sees the figure standing over them. It lets out a loud roar before it attacks them causing the men to all scream as the ground finally gives away.

With the figure attacking the ship and the screams of the men echoing around the ruined city, before it soon became silent once more.

 **All right, so that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all liked how this started off. I am sorry for not making it long, but the chapters will be a little like this. That way I don't have to do too much for them and keep my other stories balanced out too.**

 **What is this thing that attacked those men? What were they doing there? Who send them? And what will happen next time?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just nothing negative though please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with the second chapter and I hope everyone likes this. Also, thanks again to my friend theXman99 for the help again. I appreciate it dude and thanks to those who liked the first chapter. Also, yeah like before this chapter won't be long, but it won't be too short.**

 **Just trying to balance out my stories and this one too. This is set during the Clone Wars around season 5 before Ahsoka leaves. So, what is going to happen here? And will it lead to how the one-shot went?**

 **Check out the story to find out and time for a disclaimer. I don't own Godzilla or anything from the universe it is from and I don't own Star Wars it is owned by Disney. I just own my OCs. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter II**

 _Coruscant_

It has been two years since the Clone Wars began. The fighting has spread across the galaxy with lives being lost from both sides. The fighting has also caused both sides to run low on supplies needed to continue fighting. Chancellor Palpatine has proposed using uninhabited planet to find some material needed to help continue fighting in the war.

Several members of the Senate agreed to this idea, while others feel this would cause harm to the environment of that world. One of the planets that is proposed to be used is Heiwa. A world that was neutral, but was well known for the medicine and technology that were made thanks to the minerals found on the planet.

However, 13 years ago the planet was deemed off-limit due to an outbreak that broke out across the planet. Millions died during the outbreak and has made it impossible to go back to the planet. The survivors of the planet found a new home to live on in one of the colony planets near Heiwa, but were still neutral. Chancellor Palpatine invited the representative of the planet to speak to them and see if there is a way to let them return to the planet.

Chancellor Palpatine is in his office with Senator Padme Amidala, Admiral Moff Tarkin, Jedi Knight Anakin Skwalker, and Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Across from the chancellor are the representatives of Heiwa. One is a young woman named Ann Darrow a senator for the rulers of their new world. Next to her is Dr. Ishiro Serizawa their head scientist and his assistant Aya Hawkins.

"Senator Darrow, with all due respect. The planet has been under quarantine for 13 years and your government has not provided us any information of what this epidemic is," the Chancellor began as a hologram of the planet appeared on his table. "The minerals that your planet has is vital to help us turn the tide of this war. We need to use them before the Separatist find a way to the planet."

"The planet is protected by an electrical storm that will shut down any ships," Doctor Serizawa replied. "If any ship even comes close to the clouds, it will shut down and cause it to crash to the planet"

"We're aware of this and that is why we have been developing a new equipment to help bypass the storm," said Admiral Tarkin as a hologram of a large ship is shown. "Our scientist are convinced this new equipment will shield the ship from the electricity of the storm and provide safety for those inside."

Doctor Serizawa takes a look at the ship and was impressed, but knew it didn't matter. "There is still no guarantee that you will be able to find anything that can help you. The clouds have blocked much of the planet, preventing any sunlight from piercing through. I'm afraid finding the plants needed for the medicine will be futile."

"If memory serves me correctly during the evacuation your people hid much of the medicine and samples of the plant away in a secret bunker. Perhaps if you grant permission we can retrieve them," Admiral Tarkin suggested.

"No," Senator Darrow replied as she spoke out against this. "Both the Republic and the Separatist for 13 years tried to persuade our government to go to the planet. Not for the people of Heiwa, but for a darker purpose."

"That is not true," Senator Amidala spoke out. "The Republic only wishes to use the medicine for our troops and for the people who are suffering. We have no intention of doing anything bad with them."

"You might not," Doctor Serizawa turns to the Chancellor and Tarkin. "But we cannot say the same about the rest," he replied as he received a glare from Anakin.

Obi Wan stepped in wanting to bring a little peace between both sides. "I understand about the history between your people and the Republic. But times have changed and we want to help each other out."

"You mean you wish to help yourselves?" Senator Darrow replied. "Our people suffered greatly because of the Republic. You wanted peace, but you did not care what happened to us. As long as you only gained what you wanted. We are done playing games and we will not be your pawns anymore."

Chancellor Palpatine clears his throat as he tries to speak. "Senator, please. Let us try to bury the past and let us make amends for your people. Even offer assistance in finding you all a new home world to live on."

Senator Darrow stands up and clears her throat. "I believe there is nothing the Republic can offer to our people that won't result in conflict or death like last time. Good day to you all."

The senator bowed her head to the Chancellor before she took her leave with the doctors. As soon as they left the Chancellor orders everyone to leave his office while he discuss this matter with Tarkin.

As soon as they left the two Jedi and Padme stood outside the office. "Well, that could have gone better," said Obi Wan knowing with the history the Republic has with Heiwa it could have gone worse.

"I still can't believe they are accusing the Chancellor of any wrongdoings. What is wrong with them?" Anakin asked upset that they were insulting his friend.

"They have their reason Anakin," said Padme as she received a disapproval of her husband. "The people of Heiwa have had a rocky relationship with the Republic. Each time it looks like peace can be formed for both sides always ended in disaster."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked wondering where his wife is going with this.

"A year before the outbreak, the Republic wanted to reform an alliance with them. The government of Heiwa considered it since they were concerned about the conflicts that were going on in the galaxy," Obi Wan began explaining as he recalls the events of what happened years ago. "However, when the outbreak occurred the Republic did not lend assistance to the people of Heiwa. The people claimed the Republic wanted them to make weapons of mass destruction and agree to the alliance in exchange they would receive help."

Padme remembered hearing about it and lets out a small sigh. "There was no proof to back that off and the senate called them liars. This made the people of Heiwa mad and decided to never form any alliance with the Republic."

Anakin was shocked to hear this and could understand now why they felt so distrustful against the Republic. "If that's true then why did they even bother coming here? What was the point if they never planned to rejoin the Republic?"

Padme had a theory and turns to the door to office of the Chancellor. "Perhaps they thought things have changed and they could start anew. But I guess that is not meant to be."

Anakin sighed as he turns to Obi Wan. "What now?"

Obi Wan placed his hand against his chin. "We can try speaking with the Council about this. I remember Master Qui-Gon telling me how the Jedi are still good friends with the people of Heiwa, but I don't know if they would get involved in this problem."

"It would be best if we don't get them involved. Not until things cool down," said Padme as she got an idea. "I'll go talk to Senator Organa and see if he might have some suggestions to negotiate with them. Maybe even find a way to negotiate with them."

"Think it's possible to negotiate with them after what happened?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe. I'll see you both later," she replied as she began taking off.

Anakin takes out his com-link and begins sending a message. "Better let Ahsoka know what happened and to come by to pick us up."

"How is her training going?" Obi Wan asked.

"It's going good. She's even gotten better in flying," said Anakin who is proud of how far his student has gotten. "Although, she still needs more work done when she flies during combat."

"Like you?" Obi Wan asked as the two began walking out of the room. "She has grown much since she became your apprentice. In fact, she might even be ready for the trials."

Anakin turns to Obi Wan and knew that is where he was going with this. "I'm still not sure about that. I think she still has a lot to learn before she can even take them."

Obi Wan could tell Anakin is hesitate to let his student take the trials due to his attachment to her. Something that has concerned him ever since Mortis. Since then he could tell how close Anakin is to her and how hard is to let her go on missions without him worrying about her. He hopes when she does take the trials that he will be ready to let her go.

"Well, let us hope she will be ready to take them before she grows too old," said Obi Wan making a small joke.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

 _Meanwhile_

Outside of the Senate building, Ahsoka arrived to pick up her friends. She is glad her master is letting her drive a speeder without him being there. As she waits she notices a teenage boy around her age sitting on top of a speeder. What caught her curiosity is the symbol on his jacket. She recognized it from her meeting with the Council as the royal crest of Heiwa.

She approaches the young man and clears her throat to get his attention. "Hello there."

The boy turns towards the Togruta girl and smiled. He had short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a scar on his right cheek. "Hello there," he replied back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan," she greeted back. "What is your name?"

The boy got off the speeder and introduced himself. "My name Haruo Yamagata, pilot for the senator of Heiwa. So, you're a Jedi Padawan huh? Wow, I never thought I would meet a Jedi face-to-face. Don't even care what ranks they are."

Ahsoka was happy to hear that as she walked over to him. "Thank you and I'm glad to be able to meet someone from Heiwa. We hardly get anyone from the Jedi Order that came from that planet."

"That probably is because the people of Heiwa don't always let the Jedi know that any of their kids are Force sensitive. They like the idea of keeping their kids than sending them off to be nomads," said Haruo as he smiled nervously hoping she isn't insulted.

Ahsoka was surprised to hear this, but then again with how the galaxy views the Jedi she is just glad his response wasn't a negative one…she thinks. "Well, what happens when they can use the Force? How would they be able to control them?"

"That I don't know and don't ask, but I'm sure they have their ways," Haruo replied relieved a little that she didn't take his response the wrong way. "So, what are you doing here? I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm here to pick up my master," she replied as she leans against the vehicle. "I take it you are here to take the senator of your planet home?"

Haruo nods in response. "Just glad I was able to meet you before we leave."

Ahsoka turns to Haruo confused. "You are already leaving? I was told you just got here, right?"

Haruo sighed as he looks up into the sky seeing all the vehicles flying around. "Yeah, but if things go like the senator predict they will go we will be leaving soon. I wished we didn't since I did want to get to know this place a little better and relax."

Ahsoka still felt confused on why he meant by what he said. "What do you mean about the senator predicting how the meeting will go?"

"Well…" he began explaining about why the people of Heiwa don't trust the Republic, why the Republic wants to form an alliance, and how bad the relationship has gotten. "So, that's I don't think things will last long."

Ahsoka was surprised to hear this and the issues between both sides. She knew there were problems with the Republic and Heiwa, but not to this extent. It made her wonder how the Chancellor would be able to form any kind of deal. Let alone one that will make up for what happened.

Haruo looks over and sees the senator walking towards them. "Oh, it looks like the meeting is over. I'm sorry that we won't be able to talk long, but it was nice to meet you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nods in response and smiled. "Me too and hopefully we will meet again."

Haruo nods hoping the same thing too. He opens the door for the senator, professor, and the bodyguard as they boarded the speeder. He gives a small bow to Ahsoka before getting into the driver's side. The vehicle starts up and begins flying away.

Ahsoka watched on as they left and sighed a little. "He seemed nice," she said to herself feeling bad she didn't get a chance to talk to him some more.

"Ahsoka!" she turns around and sees her two Jedi friends approaching her.

"Master, how did it go? I take it the meeting went somewhat well?" she asked.

Anakin sighed as he shook his head. "Let's just say we have a lot to discuss with the Council. Who were you talking to by the way?"

Ahsoka looks back at the direction where the speeder went and replied. "A friend…at least one I hope to see again to call friend."

 **Okay, that the end of the chapter and sorry guys for not giving much in this chapter. I don't want to put too much in these chapters since I have others to do. However, with how well the last one went I hope everyone will still like it. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and the support on the story.**

 **Also, yeah the names in the story are from the monster universe. Ann Darrow is the main character for the King Kong movie, which means we might see him later? Maybe. Also, the professor is the one from the 2014 Godzilla movie, but will be a little different.**

 **While Haruo his first named is dedicated to Haruo Nakajima who first played Godzilla and the last name Yamagata is named after the city he was born in Japan. So, how are things going to go next time? Will we see more characters from the movies into this story? And will we see some more monsters too in the future?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just nothing negative though please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here we are with a new chapter and I hope everyone is ready for this. Now that classes are almost done I will be able to get some stuff done. Also, because my stupid college decided I couldn't register for the summer classes until they know if I passed my class for this semester I guess I got the summer off. Sucks since I wanted to finish soon, but slow and steady is fine too.**

 **Anyways, thanks again guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate it so much and hope you are ready for this chapter. Again, it won't be long, but I hope you will still like it. Anyways, time for the disclaimer before I start the story.**

 **I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter III**

 _Coruscant_

"I take it things didn't go well?" Senator Bail Organa asked as he lets Padme into his office.

Padme nods in response. "To the point that I don't think the chancellor trying to change the minds of Heiwa will succeed. That's why I came here. I was wondering if you have any suggestions of what we can do."

Bail sighed as he walked over to his seat and sat down. "I wish I could help, but honestly I don't know if we should. Some of the senators I have spoken to are concern about why the chancellor is pushing to reform an alliance with Heiwa."

"The same senators who you have secret meetings with?" Padme asked as she sat down across from Bail.

Bail knew Padme was aware of some meetings he has been having with other senators. Of course, the good thing is only she knows about them. He's been worried if the chancellor found out about this he might suspect something. Even spread rumors they are conspiring something.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Bail replied as he continued. "Now it's no secret that past chancellors have tried to reform an alliance with Heiwa, but mostly for the resources the planet has. We believe despite his good intentions that Chancellor Palpatine might seek the same resources."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked doubting what her friend is saying since she trusts the chancellor and all the good he has done.

"Honestly, I am starting to," Bail leans in from his seat and placed his hands on the table. "Look, we have tried our best to mend old wounds, but we need to earn their trust back. Show them that is not what we want, which means we need to start small."

Padme liked the idea of trying to do things slow and steady, especially to achieve a peaceful alliance. "Any suggestions?"

"Hmm, well why not take the senator and her representatives to Naboo?" Bail suggested. "I believe inviting them for some time on the planet and spend time with them can help change their minds. At least, think about opening a possible friendship. Once we earned their trust then we can make peace with them."

Padme liked that idea a lot and knew soon would be a good time to do this. Tomorrow the senators will be taking a week break to relax and spend time with their people. Before they have to come back to work. She can use this chance to show the senator around and try befriending her.

Wait, no she couldn't choose this time to do this. She promised Anakin they would use this time to spend a week alone together. She knew they haven't had a chance to be alone thanks to the missions he has been on. However, maybe if she can get him to convince the Council to let him come with them then she can try to find time to keep her promise.

That's if Anakin will be okay with this. "I will contact the senator and see if she'll be open to the idea. Even if it's a few days."

"Good. Let's hope it works then and if we can change their minds," said Bail knowing this plan will take a miracle to succeed.

 _Jedi Temple_

Meanwhile, Ahsoka is in the hanger bay fixing her Starfighter, while her R7 Astrodroid is nearby getting an upgrade. Her master left earlier to go see the Council and see if they can find a way to speak to the people of Heiwa for peace. She knew it was a long shot, especially how Obi Wan told me while they headed back how the people of Heiwa had a distain towards the Republic. The Jedi, they had no issues with, but he doubts it will be enough to change their minds.

She felt bad for the bad history between both sides. In times of war she figured they would put aside the past and work together. But when she heard what happened to the people of Heiwa. She can see why they would feel much hatred towards the Republic.

Still, she didn't see them as bad as her master said they were when they go back. In fact, she thought they were nice, especially when she met Haru. He was very nice to her and didn't seem to mind she was a Jedi. Most boys she met have a different opinion about the Jedi. Lux was different, but she just hope Haru won't get in the same situation Lux got into long ago.

She hears some footsteps and approaching her is Master Kenobi. "Working hard on your ship, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nods in response as she gets down from her ship. "As always. Where's Master Skywalker?" she asked noticing he wasn't around.

"He was called by Senator Amidala to meet with her. It seems she has an idea to make peace with the senator of Heiwa," Obi Wan replied recalling what happened earlier before he came down to the hanger room. "Good thing too. Anakin wasn't happy with how things went with the Council."

"No good then?" Ahsoka asked figuring things didn't turn out well with the meeting.

Obi Wan let's out a small sigh before he explains what happened. How the Council has tried making peace with Heiwa, but nothing they have done worked. That they should stay out of these affairs until the war is over so they can return to their old activities. How Anakin was not pleased with this, especially how he supports what the chancellor wants to do.

"It seems the Council doesn't want to try causing any more problems between the people of Heiwa and the Republic," Obi Wan replied knowing the Jedi Order has not been very popular with the people of the Republic.

"I understand," Ahsoka replied as she sits down on the edge of her seat. "Still, I hope we can find a way to make peace with them. I have heard a lot about the people of Heiwa and how it is rare we get any from their home to become a Jedi."

"Yes, they don't seem to agree with a lot of our methods, but we respect their decisions anyways," said Obi Wan as he approached her. "Anyways, there's another reason I came here. It seems someone from the group that came here from Heiwa wanted a tour of the Jedi temple."

"A tour? I didn't think we allow that kind of things to outsiders," said Ahsoka who figures there is a rule about that, especially with how many people tried sneaking in to attack the Jedi.

"Yes, but the Council knew his father and decided to agree to this. Provided he is given a good tour guide to show areas of the temple that we can allow," said Obi Wan as he shows Ahsoka who the guest is.

"Haru?" Ahsoka recognized the boy who is standing by the entrance.

"I see you know him. Good, then I can leave him with you to show him around," said Obi Wan as he begins walking away.

"W-wait a minute. You were supposed to show him around right? Why are you leaving me with him?" Ahsoka asked although she had no issue with this. She was just surprised how quickly Master Kenobi left her with someone he was in charge of.

"Because Master Yoda needed to speak to me about something important and I told him you wouldn't have an issue with helping show the boy around. Good luck," said Obi Wan as he walked passed the boy, whispered into his ear, and then left.

Ahsoka puts her tools away and sees Haruo approaching her. "Hey, it's good to see you again. What brings you around here?"

Haru smiled at Ahsoka and bows his head happy to see her again. "I came here to speak with someone and have a look around. Still, glad to see you too and I guess you will be my guide?"

Ahsoka didn't like the idea of babysitting, but didn't mind if it's with someone she sees as a friend. "I guess so," she begins walking with him down the hallway. "By the way. Who was the Jedi you wanted to meet?"

"A Master Syfo-Dyas," Haru replied as they head to the elevator. "He was a good friend of my dad and the two were working on something."

"Really? What was it?" Ahsoka asked recalling who the Jedi Master was, but never knew what exactly happened to him.

"I'm not sure. I was told by my dad he left some notes in the temple, but when I asked for them he didn't have them," Haru replied as he lets out a small disappointed sigh. "I was hoping to find them here."

"What was your dad's job?" Ahsoka asked curious on her new friend and his father's connection with the Jedi.

"He was a scientist and researcher. He used to work with a group that discovered old fossils and artifacts of our planet's past," Haru explained as he tells her more about what his dad used to do. "He even worked with Dr. Serizawa's father and the two were working on something. Until that night…"

Ahsoka figured what he meant by that night and how she recalls what the Jedi told her about the planet's evacuation. "Do you remember anything about that night?"

Haru shook his head in response. "My dad gave me something to help me forget. I guess whatever it was must have been bad enough to make me forget."

This made Ahsoka suspicious about why his father would do that to his son. It also got her thinking back on what her master told her about Heiwa hiding something. He talked about how the government of Heiwa's story about the incident on their planet seemed suspicious. Many of the citizens could not tell the Republic what happened and any that did try mysteriously disappeared.

However, before she could ask him anything else the elevator door opened and they made it to their floor. "Um Ahsoka, where do we go now?"

Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. "Well, we can always go to the library and start there."

 _Padme's apartment_

Anakin arrived to Padme's place where she informed him of the idea she has to mend old wounds with Heiwa. She contacted the senator of Heiwa that she can come with her to Naboo where she can show her around. Show her the city, meet the people, and befriend her. The senator was unsure about it at first, but was pursued by her friends to go along with this.

To see where this can go and see if it can help take the first step for peace. Padme informed the chancellor about this and agreed to it. However, they would need an escort. Padme recommended Anakin and the chancellor agreed to this.

Anakin however, was not happy about this. He had hoped to use this chance to spend time with his wife and have some alone time. Now because of this they won't be able to be alone. Padme tried to reassure him they will spend time together, but that they can use this as an excuse to do that.

"We both know you coming along with me as my bodyguard would have gotten some people talking," said Padme as she began brushing her hair in her bedroom. "Using the excuse that there is a threat on my life won't work anymore, especially how the queen gave me more guards to look out for me."

"And yet this plan of yours won't allow us time together?" Anakin asked knowing Padme's focus will be on the senator.

"I promise we will spend time together," said Padme as she tried to convince her husband to go along with this. "I will work out a schedule that will allow us for time alone. They will only be with us for three days. After that we will have four days to ourselves and be alone. How does that sound?"

Anakin sighed unsure about this, but knew the chancellor wanted peace too. If the only way to work on that is to let them spend time together then he should do it.

"Three days and that's it," said Anakin who agreed to this despite how he feels.

Padme got up from her seat and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "Thank you and I promise everything will be okay."

Anakin hopes she is right about this. "What makes you think these three days will help?"

Padme walks over to her nightstand and puts away her brush. "I'm not saying it will. But, I think it's a start to somewhere good. Anyways, you should let the Council know about this. That way they are aware and will approve of this."

Anakin nods as he prepares to let them know before turning back to his wife. "You know I am hoping you can help make things better between both sides. I'm just worried if this will actually work or not."

Padme nods in response and smiles at her husband. "I know, but I believe this will work and we will be able to change their minds. As long of course if we work together on this. Maybe you can even help change some of their minds. I heard their pilot is a fan of yours."

"Really?" Anakin asked who didn't mind hearing about that since he has heard of it before. "Well, I guess it wouldn't mind helping out then."

 _Outer Rim_

Count Dooku is onboard his ship as he heads to a Separatist planet to discuss with its leader to get an update on their next battle. As the ship heads to the planet he begins receiving a transmission from his master. He puts it through and kneels before the hologram form of his master. The Sith Lord appeared wearing his cloak that covered his face, but not his mouth.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Lord Tyranus, I have a mission for you. I have received word a senator from Heiwa is heading the planet of Naboo. I want you to capture her and force her to give us what we know about the planet," Darth Sidious explained.

"Yes my master and what of the others that are with her?" Count Dooku asked knowing the senator came to Coruscant with other guests.

"Capture them as well as leverage. If she refuses to give us what we need then kill them," Darth Sidious ordered.

"As you wish, my master," said Count Dooku understanding his mission.

 **Well, this isn't good huh? How will things go next time when Dooku is send to capture the senator? Will the Jedi stop him? And what are the people of Heiwa hiding about their planet?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Thanks guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad the story is going well. Despite how the last two chapters have gone.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, again sorry guys for taking way too long. I have been busy with my classes and making sure I pass my tests. Want to finish up my classes and graduate. So I can teach and pass on my knowledge to young students.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the patience and support on the story. I appreciate it guys and glad things are going well. Hope you are all ready for the chapter and sorry if this is short. I am trying not to make them too long since I want to build this up. It will pay off soon though I promise.**

 **I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _Coruscant_

Padme arrives to the landing platform where her ship is ready to take off. She was able to convince the senator, Ann Darrow to join her to go to Naboo. Padme is hoping to use this chance to help mend old wounds between the Republic and the people of Heiwa. Her ship would also be escorted by three Republic cruisers to help reinforce the defenses in the Naboo system.

The senator agreed to go along with this invitation to see what Senator Amidala has planned. Her scientist though decided not to go along on the mission. They were asked to return home due to some work issues back at their lab. Only the pilot, Haruo agreed to stay to return the senator home when she is finished.

Padme finished going over the security protocol with her guards, while also waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to arrive. She sees a Republic gunship flying down and out of the ship came her Jedi friends. Along with several Clones that were part of Anakin's squadron. He informed his men to go speak with the guards and run security with them while they speak with the senator.

"Good morning, my lady. Is the senator here yet?" Anakin asked as he greets Padme.

Padme shook her head in response. "Not yet. She said she might run a little late due to a meeting she is having with the emperor."

"The emperor of Heiwa, right?" Ahsoka asked recalling her talk with Haru how their planet has an emperor that rules over their planet after the fall of their home world. "Is everything all right?"

Padme nods in response. "It seems he is just making sure she is ready and that she has what they need to go on this trip."

"Why does he care if she has what she needs?" Anakin asked who seems confused on what the emperor is doing.

"He is looking out for her because she is his goddaughter," Padme replied.

"His goddaughter?" Ahsoka asked surprised with this revelation.

Padme nods in response as she begins explaining. "Ann's parents were loyal members to the emperor's inner circle and friends to his children when they were growing up. He was asked to be the godfather to Ann when she was born and he accepted. Considering it an honor and looked out for her after her parents died. In a way he cares for her as much as she is his own daughter."

"Wow, I never knew that," said Ahsoka who felt bad for the senator losing her family, but is glad she was cared for by someone who considers her family. "Did you know about this, master?"

Anakin shook his head in response. "The Council don't have a lot of information about the emperor's family or how their government works. They are very secretive with these kinds of information."

"For good reasons Anakin," Padme replied as she looks out into the city. "The emperor and his family has made a lot of enemies in the Republic and outside of it. If their enemies knew their weaknesses they would do anything to get leverage over them. Why else do you think Senator Darrow came with many guards, Anakin?"

Anakin didn't even consider that. He just figures they are very strict in security. "Speaking of which, you did inform them we would be in charge of security, right?"

Padme nods in response. "I did and they agreed to let you be in charge. However, they wish to keep one of their own with the senator at all time. Even in private meetings."

Anakin didn't see it as an issue since he plans to do the same thing. "All right. But they will need to be checked before they are allowed in."

Padme nods as she sees the senator arriving in her speeder. Hauro helps the senator out as she is being accompanied by green armored figures that appear to be carrying swords in sheaths. Anakin and Ahsoka analyzed the armored warriors, while watching Padme speak with the senator. Welcoming her and her guards on joining her to go to Naboo.

Once they finished speaking the senator approached the Jedi with one of her guards standing by with her. "Master Skywalker, it is good to see you again. I trust your men will work well with my guards?"

Anakin nods in response. "I think by the end of this trip they will end up getting along as well as we will," he then turns his attention to the guard next to the senator. "Who may I ask is this?"

"This is the captain of my guards," Senator Ann motions for the guard to remove his helmet revealing his appearance. "This is Captain Katsumoto."

The captain appeared to be in his 40s, with very short hair, brown eyes, and a large burned scar from the top of his head down his right eye to his chin. The look on his face showed a very stern expression, which looked intimidating.

Anakin out of respect extended his hand to the captain. "Hello there. I am Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you."

The captain though looked down at the hand and then back to Skywalker before speaking in a foreign language he is unfamiliar with to the senator. The senator spoke back to the captain in response and then turns to the Jedi.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to shake your hands. For…personal reasons," said Senator Ann as she motions for the captain to go speak with the guards. "He was almost blinded long ago by Count Dooku who he thought was a good man. Until he betrayed him and left him for dead."

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme were shocked to hear that. Senator Ann explained that this happened during a mission long ago while Dooku was still with the Jedi. He only told the emperor of what Dooku did and not anyone else. Out of concern this will cause more conflict between the Jedi and their people.

"Well, hopefully we can show him not all the Jedi are like Dooku," said Ahsoka who is confident they will be able to make this work.

"I hope so," said Padme as she motions for the senator to follow her, with Anakin walking behind them.

Haru soon approached Ahsoka, while carrying some bags. "Hey there, Ahsoka," said Haru as he begins walking with her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Ahsoka replied as he helps Haru with some of the bags. "I'm surprise you decided to stay. I would have thought you would have flown back with your friends."

Haru began laughing nervously. "Well um to tell you the truth the scientist I came here with are not my friends. I actually don't have that many friends, except for Senator Ann."

Ahsoka felt bad for Haru for not having a lot of friends. She figured he must have at least some friends or someone to talk to.

"What about the senator?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I mean we talk, but I don't know if we're friends since she is always busy with work," said Haru who knew he didn't spend a lot of time with the senator to be considered as friends. "I'm fine with it though. I usually spend my time working on my ship. The one I told you about yesterday."

Ahsoka remembered her talk with Haru and how the two spend time in the temple. She remembered how things went yesterday when they spend their time together at the temple.

 _Flashback_

 _Ahsoka took Haru down the halls of the Jedi Temple. Mostly around the area where they were allowed to go to. They were not allowed to go to areas that are restricted. Haru didn't mind though._

 _He was just happy to be spending time with Ahsoka and enjoying her company. He also enjoyed listening to her stories about her missions that she had with her master. Even some of her solo missions, including the time she was captured by Trandoshan hunters. Something Haru has heard a lot about and even warned the Republic about what the Trandoshan were doing._

 _"So, you teamed with a Wookie to help take down the hunters huh? Were you scared?" Haru asked._

 _Ahsoka shook her head in response. "I was a little worried at times that I wouldn't be able to a way off the planet. However, I used my training that my master taught me and I was able to make it out of there."_

 _"That is awesome. I don't know if I would survive in that environment," said Haru who knew the only training he got from his dad was for…other things that didn't involve being hunted. "Still, it is pretty cool that your master is one of the best pilots in the galaxy. Maybe when I fix up my mom's old ship I will be able to ask him if I can race him."_

 _Ahsoka turns to Haru a little confused with what he meant. "Well, first of all I don't think he would race just about anyone, but good luck on asking him. Secondly, your mom used to be a pilot too?"_

 _Haru nods as they stop near a window and he shows a picture of his mom. "My mom was one of Heiwa's best pilots in the military. She had her own squadron that used to protect our planet from those that attack us or even those that try kidnapping our own people."_

 _"Wow. That is amazing," said Ahsoka who realized on why her friend is interested in flying._

 _Haru nods in agreement. "She left behind her old ship that I am trying to fix up. She doesn't use it anymore and I hope to make it fly one day."_

 _Ahsoka place her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Well, I don't make any promises that my master would fly against you. However, if you do then I will be rooting for you."_

 _"Thanks Ahsoka," said Haru as the two continued walking. "By the way…are we friends?"_

 _Ahsoka seems confused by his statement, but didn't question it and nods in response. "I guess we are."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ahsoka remembered yesterday went and how she became friends with Haru. "You know. If you want to test out your skills as a pilot I can always help you out. Unlike my master, I don't crash a lot."

Haru liked the idea of facing off against his friend and nods in response. "I would like that and let us hope we don't end up crashing. I would hate for to have the ship I worked hard to fix to end up breaking."

Ahsoka chuckles softly. "That is why I would like to take you on. If you faced my master then there would be a lot of crashing.

Haru began laughing softly as the two join the others onboard the ship as it begins getting ready to take off.

 _Meanwhile_

In a nearby facility a shadowy figure is seen watching through some binoculars the Clone soldiers helping sure Senator Amidala's ship as they prepared to take off. The figure knew where the ship is going and sees a hologram of Count Dooku appear behind him.

"Boba Fett, are you ready?" the figure soon is revealed to be the Clone son of Jango Fett as he wore his green Mandalorian armor.

"I'm ready, but I don't like that you also hired Cad Bane for this mission. I can handle it," said Boba who didn't trust Bane and knew he would be trouble.

"I am aware of your skills and how successful you have been on past jobs. However, I do not wish to take any chances with what my master wants," said Count Dooku who also knows the boy needs someone who is skilled to help him. "You will work with Bane if you wish to get paid."

"Fine. Who else will be joining us?" Boba asked wanting to know who will join his team.

"Just Bane. Once you apprehend the senator you will take her to Heiwa," said Count Dooku sending the coordinates to the original planet of Heiwa. "You will remain there until our demands are made."

"Heard a lot of stories about ships and people going missing on the planet. Before we go on this mission I would like to get paid first," said Boba who didn't trust Dooku or his master.

He knew his father back when he was alive that Dooku was not to be trusted. He was a former Jedi and served a master that Jango never met. He knew they were plotting something involving the Clone Army. Something that would lead to their rise in power, but didn't care much about it.

What he did care about is what Dooku would do to him if he ever came after him. He knew if Dooku wanted to he would hire someone to kill him or his son to tie loose ends. The only reason he even stayed with him was for the money. To make enough so he can retire with his son.

He blamed Windu for the death of his father, but also blamed Dooku as well. Still, he will get his time and so will Windu.

"Very well," Count Dooku replied. "I will send half of the credits now and the rest when the job is done. Remember though, do not kill the senator. She is no good to us if she is dead."

"Understood," said Boba as he turned off the hologram and sees half the credits have arrived to his account.

He also began looking up information about the planet of Heiwa. He wanted to make sure where he is going he won't run into any trouble. He has heard so many stories about the planet. Stories that came from his father and how he went to the planet once.

How he vowed never to go back and made it clear to his son not to go there also. Boba knew his father saw something down there that made him afraid. He never said it or believed before that his father was afraid. However, if what the stories he heard are true then there might be a reason for his father to be afraid.

The door opened and Bossk came in with a rifle in his hand as he sets it down. "I got us a ship that should get close enough to the target. I trust Dooku is going to keep his end of the plan?"

Boba nods in response. "He has a fleet that will be ready to intercept the Republic's ships. While they are distracted we will sneak into the ship and take the senator. Remember, we need her alive though. So, we will not harm her."

"And the Jedi?" Bossk asked as three more bounty hunters walked into the room.

Boba grabbed his helmet and puts it on. "We kill them all."

 **Uh oh. It looks like Boba Fett is here and he will lead a team to capture Senator Ann. How will this go? Will the Jedi be able to stop them?**

 **What will happen if they do end up on Heiwa? Will they find out why no one goes to the planet? Will they find out the truth? And who would like to race Anakin?**

 **Not in an actual Starfighter, but more of a racing kind of video game. I bet he would have trouble using the controls. Oh that would be a lot of fun. Well, find out what will happen in this story and how things will go.**

 **Thanks guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and hope you are all ready for this new chapter. I got the juice flowing again with ideas and how this is going to go. Even got the ending of how the story ends ready too. Just needed to get there before that happens.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw Padme inviting the senator of Heiwa to Naboo. How is this going to go? Is this going to go well? Will they make it without any problems or will the bounty hunters stop them?**

 **Check on the story to find out and also thanks for the patience and support on the story. I appreciate it guys and glad things are going well. Hope you are all ready for the chapter and sorry if this is short. I am trying not to make them too long since I want to build this up. It will pay off soon though I promise.**

 **I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Hyperspace_

Three Republic ships are seen heading towards the planet of Naboo. They had left Coruscant not too long ago and were nearly to the planet. The main flag ship is seen behind the other two ships so that if an enemy attacks the two ships will protect the ship with the senators onboard. Anakin was informed before their departure that Master Kenobi would arrive to Naboo soon with his ships to help in securing the senators.

Word began to spread of the Separatist's impatient with Heiwa and its leaders regarding their offer. Count Dooku has tried to gain favors with the emperor of Heiwa. Hoping to form a strong alliance with them. However, the emperor has refused his offers.

This did not stop the Separatist from trying, but with each time their offer is turned down the more likely they will consider attacking them. Dooku however is hoping it won't lead to that. While the outbreak did weaken Heiwa's forces it does not mean they are weak. They still hold a strong military fleet and they have a strong alliance with neutral systems in the galaxy.

Attacking them will only end badly for Dooku. So, for now he will wait for another chance to take control of Heiwa.

Meanwhile, Padme is in her room with Senator Ann Darrow as they discussed what they will do once they arrive to Naboo. Their guards stood outside of the room. Making sure to stay alert, while also trying to get along. A task that at first was not easy, but now is somewhat all right.

"We will be arriving too," said Padme as she gives the senator some tea. "Once we arrive the queen will take us to the palace where we will be staying at."

Senator Ann Darrow took the tea and took a sip of her drink. "I would appreciate it. I trust the guards there have been informed of the threat against me?"

Padme nods in response. "The queen is aware and don't worry. We will make sure if Count Dooku tries anything we will be prepared."

The senator warned Padme and the Jedi of the threats they have been getting from the Separatist for refusing to join them. Even some threats from members in the Republic who didn't like how Heiwa is refusing to help them in the war. They even received death threats, which the government of Heiwa is taking very seriously.

"I hope so since I know the emperor will not forgive the Republic if any harm comes to me," said Senator Darrow as she sighed softly. "I hope you also understand that even if this goes well it most likely won't change his mind."

Padme figured as much, but is hoping this will be the start of something. "Maybe not now. However, once this war ends we can try start over again," she said as she took a sip of her drink before setting down the drink on the table. "One way I hope we can do that is perhaps sharing each other's culture. I have heard much about your people, but I don't know much about you're your beliefs are."

Senator Darrow decided to give this a chance to see if this can really work or not. She was curious about the culture of the people of Naboo and wanted to learn more about them.

"I suppose that is fair. Very well, what would you like to learn?"

 _Meanwhile_

Anakin is seen on the bridge making sure everything is all right. Knowing how important this is for his wife to make sure peace between both sides happens. He also wants to avoid an incident as well. So, while he is keeping an eye on things here, Ahsoka is out showing Haru around the ship.

Or rather is showing him some of the fighters on the loading dock. Since her master still didn't trust the boy or at least didn't trust him enough to be around the rest of the ship. Still, Ahsoka didn't mind. It gave her a chance to spend time with her new friend and also keep themselves busy since the rest of the trip was going to be long.

Anakin didn't like seeing his apprentice hanging out with this boy. Mostly because he is concerned the two might get close. He didn't want his apprentice to form any attachments with this boy knowing it is against the Code. He didn't want her to be kicked out and also risk getting hurt if things don't go well.

Still, it didn't mean he didn't trust her. She knew the rules and knew better, but his influence on her might actually change that.

Haru had finished showing Ahsoka the watch he has on his wrist. He explained his father made it to help project a holographic image around the user. To appear as anyone the watch scanned. Haru used it to help turn into Ahsoka, which surprised the Jedi Padawan.

Ahsoka was surprised by this transformation and how despite appearing to be a holographic image it appeared so real. However, she couldn't help but feel suspicious about this invention. "That is amazing. But why did your father make it? Was it to help infiltrate into the enemy base?"

Haru was quick to deny this. "No, no. He made it for the emperor and his family. For protection so if an assassin tried to kill them then the family can disguise themselves as someone else. So, they can stay safe until the guards kill the assassin."

Ahsoka's suspicions soon went away and actually found the reason to be a logical one. With the threats against the senator and the family of the Emperor then it makes sense to make something to protect them.

"But why do you have one?" she asked still confused on why he would need one himself. "Was it because of your father?"

Haru couldn't help but give a small nod. "I guess he was worried something bad would happen to me and made it to keep me safe."

Ahsoka felt bad for her friend when she recalled earlier what he told her about losing his parents not long ago. She placed her hand on his shoulder as the hologram was turned off and tried to cheer him up. She then figured out how to do that. She took him to two Jedi Starfighters and both different colors.

"You see those fighters? Those are my master and mine," said Ahsoka as she shows her friend her fighter that is next to her master's. "My master and I worked on this one when I first got it. To help it be as fast and maneuver as fast as the one my master uses."

Haru looks over the ship and looks amazed with how they look. "Wow. I like the design for the fighters you Jedi use. It is a lot different than the fighters the Clones use. It also looks like it isn't as scratched up as the one your master uses."

Ahsoka chuckled softly knowing why that is. "That would be because my master has a tendency on breaking or scratching or destroying his fighter whenever we go on missions together. "

"Really? I would have thought an amazing pilot like him wouldn't get in situations like that," said Haru as he looks over to find a droid nearby. "Is this the droid you use to fly in the fighter?"

Ahsoka shook her head in response. "No, that's R2. He's my master's droid and a good friend."

Haru turns to the droid and smiled. "Glad to know that. Our ships don't have astromech droids. We usually have small repair droids to help fix our ships during combat or when we land on any planet."

"That's interesting," said Ahsoka who heard about that and how different the military Heiwa uses is different from the Republics'. "I was wondering. I heard Count Dooku offered an alliance between the Separatist and your world. Do you mind me asking why your world didn't accept? Considering how I can tell there is a lot of hate between the Republic and Heiwa."

Haru turns to Ahsoka and figured it would be all right to tell her. She is his friend and she wasn't his enemy. "Well, all I know is the emperor didn't trust Count Dooku. He felt Dooku is using the Separatist to pursue something else. That he is just using the other leaders to further his own agenda. He also doesn't approve of his method of how the droids fight and them using innocent people to get their way."

Ahsoka listened carefully as she hears him explain the reason why the people of Heiwa didn't join Dooku. "Count Dooku isn't known to take no for an answer. I assume the emperor has received death threats?"

Haru turns to Ahsoka and nods in response with a look of seriousness in his eyes. "Not only that, but assassins have tried to kill him and the royal family. However, Captain Katsumoto and his guards managed to kill the assassins. Protecting the family and keeping them safe."

Ahsoka was now surprised to hear the one who saved the family is the captain she met earlier. The one who looked serious, intimidating, and serious. "He helped stop the assassinations? He must be a skilled fighter then."

Haru nods in response. "His family have protected the royal family for many years since the first royal family came into power. He fights with a code of honor and how failure is not an option. That's why he is well respected by everyone on our world. And why the emperor entrusted the senator to him."

Ahsoka is impressed with the captain and wonders how skilled he is in a fight. She heard the warriors of Heiwa are skilled and dangerous fighters. She remembers Master Plo Koon telling her how their skills rival with that of the Mandalorian warriors and even the Jedi. And not to be deceived by their appearance and choice of weapons, which appear primitive.

She remembers hearing how their armor and weapons were made by a rare metal that was found in their system. Making it powerful enough to hold their own against a lightsaber and blaster resistant.

"The warriors of Heiwa live by a code and fight for honor. Captain Katsumoto lives by this code of honor and would die than suffer dishonor," Haru finished explaining as he leans against a crate. "That's why Senator Darrow looks up to him and knows he will protect her no matter what."

Ahsoka was glad to hear that and how the captain has a soft spot. Despite the grumpy look he gives to her and her master.

"I heard some stories how some of these warriors are Force-sensitive?" she asked recalling what her master told her.

How the parents of Heiwa would refuse handing their children to the Jedi. They want to raise them and keep them from having in their view a dangerous life. The Jedi would warn the parents the dangers of keeping the children and how they might lose control of their gift. However, the parents took their chances and wanted to raise their children.

Haru nods in response. "Pretty much. The good thing for us is their training to keep their powers under control is sort of like how you guys train. Only with some minor differences?"

"Minor?" before Ahsoka could get more information out of her friend she begins receiving a message from her master letting her know they are almost out of hyperspace.

They will be arriving to Naboo soon. She understood and knew they have to end the tour soon.

"My master needs me on the bridge. Mind returning to the senator and wait there until we bring you all down to the transport ship?"

Haru nods in response. "No problem. I can make my way back to the room while you go to your master."

"Thanks, but my master would notice if I did that so…" she turns to R2 who understood what she wanted. "R2 will take you back to your room."

Haru turns to the droid as it begins leading him away. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later then," said Haru as he took off with R2.

Ahsoka begins leaving herself as she heads to the bridge. She's glad the trip is going well so far. Nothing bad has gone wrong, no one has tried to attack them, and the senator is safe. Maybe for once a diplomatic trip they are on is going to go off without any problems.

The moment she thought that though the ship came out of hyperspace and the alarm begins going off. Alerting her that they are under attack.

"Well, that didn't last long," she said as she rushed to the bridge, while contacting her master. "Master, what's going on?"

"Separatist ships have appeared from hyperspace. I want you to lead the men into battle. I will stay here and protect the senators," said Anakin who didn't want to risk leaving his wife behind.

"Understood," said Ahsoka who figures it is best for her master to protect the senators. All while she has her job to go help stop the ships and get them to safety.

 _Meanwhile_

Three Separatist ships appeared from hyperspace as they begin attacking the Republic ships. They send out their fighters and begin targeting the two ships, while trying to move them away from the main ship. However, the Republic ships are ordered to stay close to ensure the safety of the senators. At least until backup arrives.

General Grievous is onboard his flag ship and directing his droids to use the attack strategy that Count Dooku gave him. To divide the Jedi's forces so the bounty hunters can get to the main ship to kidnap the senator from Heiwa. He did not like working with these bounty hunters, but he didn't have much of a word in the matter. He just needed to do his job and perhaps with any luck the Jedi kill the criminals.

"General," a hologram of Count Dooku appeared near Grievous as the cyborg turns to his master. "I trust the attack is going according to plan?"

"Yes, my master," General Grievous replied. "Our forces are attacking as you ordered. However, the Jedi's ships remain together. I recommend using bombers to damage one of the ships so we can get to the main one."

"Hmm yes," Count Dooku replied knowing this might work. "But be quick about it. It won't be long before Kenobi and his forces arrive."

"It will be done. Provided those bounty hunters don't screw this up," said Grievous who has no faith in the criminals.

"They will complete their task. Otherwise their failure will cost them their life," said Count Dooku who will not allow anything to ruin their plans. "In the meantime. Concentrate your efforts on the ships. Make sure they are taken care of before getting to the ship the senators are at. Once the bounty hunters have the senators then destroy the ship."

"It will be done, my master," said Grievous as the hologram of Dooku disappeared. Grievous turns to the panels to see on screen the bounty hunters boarding the ship. He turns to three commando droids that are on screen and near the ship. "Follow them and if they ruin the plan then destroy them."

The droids nod in response before heading to the ship to secretly board it.

"Uh sir. Count Dooku didn't give you any orders to send any Commando Droids to join the bounty hunters," said a nearby droid.

"No he did not," said Grievous as he destroys the droid before turning to the other droids. "Is that going to be a problem?"

The droids all go back to work not wanting to enact the fury of the cyborg general.

Grievous knew these bounty hunters could not be trusted. So, he decided that once they have the senators that they will be taken care of. He will claim the bounty hunters tried to double-cross them or the Jedi killed them so he got his droids to take the senators. He knew Dooku didn't care how they got the senators as long as they got them.

 _Meanwhile_

Anakin is seen onboard the bridge as he sees Ahsoka and her fighters going out to fight the droids. He chose to stay since he needed to keep an eye on Padme and if the ship gets damaged he can get her out. He wasn't alone though as Captain Katsumoto came into the room wanting to know what is going on. He is informed of the Separatist attack and knew why they are here.

"They have come for Senator Darrow," spoke the captain. "No doubt to try to kill her or to capture her for Count Dooku."

Anakin agreed knowing they wouldn't be here unless they knew the senator from Heiwa is here with them. "Our men have mobilized to help hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrive."

"How long until Master Kenobi arrives?" Captain Katsumoto asked.

"Twenty minutes," said Admiral Yularen. "Which means we'll need to hold them off for as long as possible."

Anakin knew his ships could take on this fleet, but the problem is two of his ships are needed forward to protect the third ship. The one with the senators onboard to keep them safe. If the Separatist are after Senator Darrow then no question they will focus their attention on destroying the two ships. If they do then they will go right after the third one all alone.

"I'll have Ahsoka get the bombers to destroy at least one of the ships. Take it out so that we can try weakening the other two," said Anakin knowing at least that will bind them some time.

Captain Katsumoto agrees with the plan, but knew something is still bothering him. "Master Skywalker, did the Council inform the Queen of Naboo of our arrival through a secure line like we requested?"

Anakin turns to the captain confused by where he is going with this. "As requested the Council shared the information on a secret line to Master Kenobi. Why?"

Captain Katsumoto turns his attention to the fighting and knew something didn't feel right. "They knew we were coming, but how they found out is the question. We made it clear that this should be kept a secret for the safety of the senator. So, we believe someone must have leaked the information to the Separatist. Someone that most likely come from the Republic."

Anakin knew this did make sense, but didn't like how the captain believes it was the Republic that did this. "No one in the Republic would ever work with the Separatist. And the only other person who knew is the chancellor, but he reassured us he used a secure line."

Captain Katsumoto though didn't believe Skywalker. He knew Palpatine was not to be trusted, especially with the stories he heard about him before. "I was told he informed the queen about our arrival. Were you in the room to make sure he used a secure line?"

Anakin did not like where the captain is going with this. "The chancellor would never endanger the safety of the senators. It must have come from your own group."

One of the captain's guards took offense to that comment as he stepped forward and replied angrily. _"Our people would never side the enemy unlike your people,"_ said the guard in his native language.

However, Captain Katsumoto calmed him down before turning to Skywalker. "Doubtful since only myself, Haruo, and Senator Darrow are the only ones who knew about the trip. My guards chose not to know to lessen the risk of the enemy finding out where we are going. Now, I suggest you do everything in your power to avoid the enemy from getting in here. Otherwise we will handle this ourselves."

Anakin glares at Katsumoto and didn't like how he is accusing his friend. He refused to believe the chancellor would ever put Padme in endanger. He knew it had to be someone from the group of Heiwa. However, without any proof neither one could fully blame the other.

"Enough of this senseless fighting," said admiral Yularen who saw this fighting as pointless. "We have a battle to focus on and we need to focus on that before…"

Suddenly the ship begins shaking as they see the fighters from the Separatist breaking through the defenses as they begin taking out the turrets of the ship. They also saw the Separatist managing to divide the two ships from each other. Allowing the enemy to try breaking through.

Admiral Yularen sees through the monitors that the Separatist send five different drills into the hull of the ship. "They broke through the ship and appear to be sending in their droids inside."

Anakin knew now is not the time to fight with Katsumoto as he turns to him. "Protect the senators. We'll take care of these droids."

Katsumoto nods knowing right now the safety of the senators is more important. He turns to his men and speaks to them in their foreign language before they put on their helmets. They soon begin running out of the room to head to the room of the senators. Anakin turns to his Clones as they begin forming near him.

"You all stay here and make sure the droids don't get in," Anakin ordered as he begins contacting Rex. "Rex, we got incoming. Get your men ready."

"Yes sir. We'll be ready for the clankers," said Rex through the intercom.

"Good," said Anakin as he begins leaving the room. "Just make sure to leave some for me."

 _Meanwhile_

As the drills begin piercing through the ships, a smaller ships is seen flying underneath the Republic ship. The ship manages to magnetize itself to the ship until they are connected. Lasers begin piercing through the ship allowing six figures to emerge through the hole. The six figures are the bounty hunters that Count Dooku hired.

Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Bossk, Embo along with his pet Marrok, C-21, and IG-88. They emerged inside the ship as they look around.

"We're in," said Boba as he turns to Embo. "You and your pet stay here. If things go downhill we'll need to get out fast."

Embo nods as he whistles to his pet to stay by his side. The two droids set up detonators nearby to use in case they need to take care of some pests.

"All right. Let's go," said Bane as they begin heading into the ship to find their target and escape.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like the bounty hunters are in. It also looks like Grievous is not following the plan like his master wanted. Not good for the heroes either way. Since they have a lot of things to deal with now.**

 **So, how will things go when they confront the bounty hunters and the droids? Will they be able to stop them from escaping? Will they get out of this fighting before they are overwhelmed? And how long till we get to Godzilla?**

 **Keep on reading to find out guys. Thanks guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here folks and I hope you are all ready for this new chapter. Before we begin I want to once again thank you guys for the support on the stories. I appreciate it guys and I hope you like what else happens. We are now getting close to the monsters, but we got a bit more to go.**

 **You will find out by the end how close. Anyways, last time we saw the attack on the ships occurring. Will the Jedi be able to stop the Separatist before they continue on their journey? Or will something cause them to take a little detour.**

 **Check on the story to find out and also thanks again for the support on the story. I appreciate it guys and glad things are going well. Hope you are all ready for the chapter and sorry if this is short. I am trying not to make them too long since I want to build this up. It will pay off soon though I promise.**

 **I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Hyperspace_

The fighting continued as the Republic ships and their fighters engage the Separatist ships. Ahsoka leads her team to help keep the enemy back. All while biding time to get the bombers ready to attack one of the Separatist ships. They needed to make an opening though first to do this. So, Ahsoka has her fighters move the Separatist fighters away from their ships so their ships can shoot down the fighters.

Meanwhile, Anakin is seen joining his Clones as they begin fighting the Commando Droids that came into their ship. Anakin was planning to go to Padme's room to keep her safe, but when word came that the droids were heading to the engine room he knew he had to head over there. If they take out the power of the ship then they will be down.

He arrives in time as he uses the Force to knock the droids away so he can join his men. He slashed at two of the droids and begins deflecting the blaster shots from the droids.

"Right on time, general," said Captain Rex as he took cove with his men behind some containers. "These clankers were getting close to getting through our defenses."

Anakin looked over to see several dead Clones. Rex was not wrong there. With only five men left against ten Commando Droids this would have been the end of them. Luckily he arrived on time.

"Did you lock down the doors?" Anakin asked figuring they can at least lock the doors to keep the droids from getting in.

"First thing we did sir," said Captain Rex as he sees the droids taking cover themselves. "They got us pinned down sir. Any ideas?"

Anakin knew a head-on attack would be suicide. These droids were designed to even hold their own against a Jedi. They are quick, fast, and agile. Even if he did get some of them the rest would overpower him.

But perhaps that's what he needs to do to lure them out. As long as they remain hiding they won't be able to finish them off.

"Rex, the moment you see an opening, attack," said Anakin as he uses the Force to grab one of the droids out.

He rushes over and slices it in half. Four more came out to attack him, but Anakin manage to take two of them down before deflecting the blasters shots from the other. The other five came out to open fire, but Rex and his men saw their chance and opened fire.

They managed to shoot down four of the droids leaving only three left. Anakin managed to take down two of the droids only leaving one. The droid looked around to see it is outnumbered. Anakin moved in for the kill when the droid tossed five detonators against the wall.

Anakin saw this and motions for his men to take cover. They duck into a nearby room as the explosion erupted.

Anakin is the first to recover as he turns to his men to see if they are all right. "Everyone okay?"

Captain Rex helps his men up as they reassured their general they are alive. Anakin goes to leave the room, but finds the hallway on fire.

"Rex, let's put out this fire and get out of here. We need to stop the droids before they destroy the ship," Anakin ordered.

"Yes sir," said Captain Rex as the men took out some extinguishers to put out the fire. "Think the Heiwa guards are holding their own against the clankers?"

Anakin lets out a small sigh. "I hope so. They'll need to be ready for what the Separatist is up to," said Anakin when he sensed something is wrong.

He could sense something else is going on. Something he is not seeing. He figured it is probably nothing, but he knew with everything he has gone through not to ignore his feelings. He just needs to get to Padme and make sure she is safe from whatever he is sensing.

 _Meanwhile_

The Commando Droids managed to send a group of their own to go after the senators onboard the ship. They got their way through the Clones that were tasked to stop them. However, some went inside the vents and managed to attack the Clones from behind their defenses. They got through the Clones until they arrived the hallway where the senators are at.

However, they are met by a group green armored soldiers. Senator Darrow's guards stood before the droids, each carrying metal swords in their right hands.

The captain of the group, Katsumoto stood in front of his men and turn to the droids while wearing his helmet. "You want the senator for your master?" he asked as his men put on their helmets and get into fighting position. "Come and get her."

The Commando Droids though didn't seem concerned since they saw the only weapons the guards have are those swords. They aim their weapons up an opened fire at the guard. However, the guards in front quickly activate energy shields from their left arms and block the blasters. The droids saw this and charge at the guards, while continuing to fire their weapons.

The blasters get deflected as the droids hope to go over the shields to attack. However, as they leap into the air the guards surprised them. The guards behind the ones with shields move their crossbows up and fired at the droids. Destroying the ones that leaped up, while the ones behind them stopped.

This moment of hesitation allowed the guards in front to swing their swords and slashed through the droids. The droids leap over the destroyed droids to attack, but the guards activate their shields. Stopping them as they push them back, then deactivate the shields, and allow the men behind them to open fire destroying them. When the droids behind the destroyed ones go for another attack, the shields go up, and the same attack is repeated.

Soon the guards destroy the droids, but more begin appearing through the hallway behind them. The guards take their position and move to attack them again.

Inside the room, Padme paced around the room with Senator Darrow and Haruo nearby. They can hear the fighting going on outside the room.

After finding out the ship is under attack they locked their door to keep the enemy from getting in. Padme was asked to do this by Anakin to keep them safe, but if the ship gets damaged then they are near the escape pods. Senator Darrow though didn't seem concerned like her friend since she is confident their guards will keep them safe from harm. From the sound of things she wasn't kidding.

Haruo felt the same way as Senator Darrow, but was a bit concerned for Ahsoka's safety since he knew she is out fighting the enemy. Padme reassured him she would be all right. This is not the first time Ahsoka has been in a fight like this and thanks to Anakin's training she is an amazing pilot. Haruo believed her, but it didn't mean he would stop worrying about her.

"I am still puzzled on how the Separatist knew we were heading to Naboo. Not to mention know the route we would take," said Senator Darrow who suspects foul play.

Padme too thought this as well since she knew the Jedi wouldn't put their safety at risk. This left someone in the Republic to have given the tip off to the Separatist. Who she doesn't know. However, it had to be someone who could get this information.

"Perhaps once this is over we can work together to find out," said Padme as she hopes this won't cause her plans to help mend things between the two sides.

"I truly hope so," said Senator Darrow as she took out a book and begins reading it.

Padme turns to the senator and seems surprised by how calm she appears. "You don't seem worried with what is going on."

"This isn't the first time someone threatened Lady Darrow," said Haruo as he replied for the senator. "Ever since she can remember she has been threatened by those who wish to try using her to gain control."

Senator Darrow turns to Haruo and gives him a look not to say anymore. Haruo noticed the look and kept his mouth shut.

Senator Darrow turns to Padme and sighed before putting the book down. "I'm afraid this is true. I have been used to situations like these that I know how they will play out."

"What if they don't?" Padme asked as she sat down next to the senator. "What makes you so sure how things will go?"

Senator Darrow looks away for a moment thinking about her response before she gives it. "I suppose it is because of my trust in Captain Katsumoto. He has looked out for me for years. I trust him with my life and I know he won't let me down. If things go differently though I am not worried since I am capable of holding my own."

Haruo nods in agreement. "Senator Darrow was trained by the captain himself and wants to prove she is not a damsel in distress. Um not that you ever were, ma'am."

Senator Darrow turns to Haruo and pets his head. "I know I'm not, Haru. So, I do not care how many droids Dooku sends, I will not let him get away with threatening me or my people. I will not let him get away with this and we will make him pay."

Padme smiled with how the senator is showing her bravery and courage despite everything that has happened. "I hope though we can try doing that together to help fight the Separatist."

While the women continued to speak, Haruo felt something was wrong. He got up and begins walking to the bathroom. He opens the door and smells something burning.

"What is that?" he muttered to himself when he goes to the shower and noticed something burning from the ceiling. "Oh this is not good."

Suddenly the piece of the ceiling got cut through and fell to the floor. Soon a large Combat Droid emerged from the hole and took out its weapons.

Haruo rushed out of the room and closed it. "We got company!" he shouted to the senators as they got up from their seats.

Haruo rushed to the senators so they can escape, when the door exploded knocking them both off the ground and into the furniture. The room is filled with smoke as the droid walks into the room with Boba and Bane.

"Grab the senators and let's get out of here," Cade Bane ordered the droid.

The droid replied in its language and finds the two senators. The droid grabs them and hands them to the two bounty hunters. However, the sound of the explosion caused the door to open and in came the Heiwa guards. Boba and Bane opened fire, but the armor protected the men as they charge at the criminals.

"C-21! Get them!" Boba ordered as the droid attacks the droids, while the bounty hunters escape.

C-21 attacks three of the guards with his blaster, but soon the guards pierced it with their swords. They soon took it down and rushed to the bathroom, but found the bounty hunters are gone.

They inform the captain about this just as they finished taking down the remaining droids. He contacts his men to find the intruders, while informing the Jedi.

"What is going on?" Anakin asked as he arrived with his men.

"They took the senators," said Captain Katsumoto as he ordered his men to find the criminals through the hole. "Some bounty hunters. They came in through the vents."

Hearing his wife has been taken filled Anakin with anger and concerns. However, he needed to remain calm so he can find his wife. Once he does he will make the bounty hunters pay if they harmed her. He also realized this must have been part of Dooku's plan.

The attack was to distract them, while the bounty hunters he hired to kidnap the senators. Not the first time he hired criminals to do these kinds of jobs. Still, if they went through the vents then they couldn't have gone far. Not with two hostages with them.

"Rex, contact Admiral Yularen and have him get the men to search every exit these vents lead to," Anakin ordered knowing these bounty hunters have an escape ship somewhere. "And have our fighters find their ship. It has to be somewhere not on the surface or sides of the ship."

"Yes sir!" said Rex as he took his men to find the bounty hunters.

Captain Katsumoto puts away his sword and turns to the Jedi. "How do you know where they are not?"

"They wouldn't risk keeping their ship somewhere they might get shot at," said Anakin as he suspects they might be beneath the ship. "Follow me. We still have time to find them before they try to escape."

 _Lower level_

Embo is seen with his pet Marrok. He received word that they got the senators and are on their way back. So, he has his pet go inside the ship, while waiting for the others to get back. Bossk is seen returning with IG-88 as they begin setting up some turrets to help slow the enemy down. Embo heads into the ship and begins powering it up. Just as Bane and Boba returned.

"What took you two so long?" Bossk asked as they see the others dragging the senators.

"Just up and get them inside the ship," said Cad Bane as he points to the senators who are unconscious.

Bossk picks them up and takes them to the ship just as a blaster shot passed his head. The Clones arrived with the Heiwa guards to attack the bounty hunters. Boba activates the turrets, which killed a few of the Clones. However, the Heiwa guards activate their shields and protect the Clones.

Boba and Bane took cover behind some crates, while IG-88 opened fire at the enemy. Anakin and Captain Katsumoto arrived as they pass their men to charge at the enemy. Boba and Bane saw this as they threw grenades at them. Anakin used the Force to send the grenades flying as they exploded in mid-air.

Captain Katsumoto charged at IG-88 as it opened fire at him. His armor deflected the blasters off and swings his sword. Slashing the droid's arm and then goes for another swing. The droid grabs the blade, but soon his hand got cut through. The captain swings his sword once more and slashed off the head of the droid.

Bossk came back out to see the situation getting bad as Boba and Bane opened fire at Anakin. All while he sees the Heiwa captain turning towards the ship. Bossk orders Embo to use the ship's turrets to fire at the Jedi. Embo does so as the blast from the weapon knocked both the Jedi and the captain off their feet.

This gave Boba and Bane to rush towards the ship as they head inside. Anakin sees they are escaping as he goes to stop them. Captain Katsumoto slashes at the turrets near him and goes to join Anakin when he noticed the ship is leaving, which will unclog the hole they made. Causing everything to get suck through the hole.

The Clones and guards were close to the entrance so they were able to hold on as they try to get out. Anakin though was too close as he tries using his lightsaber to stop himself from going through the hole. Captain Katsumoto used his sword to pierce the floor and stop him from sliding out.

He sees Anakin is in trouble so he took out a cable and tosses it to him. Anakin catches it and the two are kept from being sucked out of the ship. The Clones and guards threw a line for them as the two men grab it to make their escape. They make it out and lock down the door to prevent themselves from getting sucked out.

"Sir, are you both all right?" Captain Rex asked as Anakin and Captain Katsumoto gasp for some air.

Anakin nods in response before trying to give his orders. "C-contact Ahsoka…te-tell her to s-stop the ship from es-escaping."

Rex nods as he begins contacting the commander. Anakin turns to the captain. "Th-thanks for the help. I-I'm sorry we couldn't stop them from getting out."

Captain Katsumoto shook his head as he puts his sword away. "We should have acted s-sooner," he replied as he gets up on his own power. "N-now let us s-stop them from leaving with the senators."

"Um sir," one of the Clones walked over with some news. "We searched the room and found something you need to see."

Anakin sighed as he got up to confront the Clone. "Just tell me what you found."

The Clone could see the general was in no mood to see what he found and decides to tell him. Once he finished Anakin turns to Captain Katsumoto.

The captain noticed the look and seems confused. "What is it?"

"It seems they didn't get what they were looking or," Anakin replied.

 _Outside_

Ahsoka and her forces managed to make her master's plan work. They were able to destroy one of the Separatist ships and are overwhelming the other second one. She saw the flag ship appearing to be leaving, which means they are retreating. However, she begins receiving word from Rex that bounty hunters broke into the ship where the senators are at.

She is told the bounty hunters are escaping on a small ship and will try to escape. Her orders are to prevent the ship from escaping and lure it back to their side so they can get it in a tractor beam. She spots the ship and gives the order to her men. They fly down and begin trying to lure the ship back to their side.

However, the Separatist seem to have gotten word of the kidnapping and are now trying to prevent them from succeeding in stopping the Republic. Ahsoka has her men hold off the ships, while she goes to fly to damage the engines of the ship.

"If we can damage one of the engines they won't be able to make it to the Separatist," she said to R7 as she noticed the Republic ship damaging the second Separatist ship. "We just need to get a lock on them."

She sees the ship trying to avoid being locked on by her as she refused to give up on stopping them. She began accelerating as she tries to get in close.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," she said to herself as she gets a lock and opened fire hitting the engine. "Got them!"

She sees the ship begins slowing down and she knew they won't be going anywhere. She also sees her fighters taking care of the Separatist fighters that they were fighting and headed towards her. With the Separatist fighters gone and the second Separatist ship destroyed she sees the flag ship appears to be leaving. Knowing full-well this plan of their failed and the bounty hunters have nowhere else to go.

However, just before she can get contact with them she is informed by her droid that the ship is going into hyperspace. "R7, get a lock on them and don't lose them!"

Ahsoka couldn't risk shooting at the ship if it means accidentally blowing it up. So, she has her droid get a lock on the ship and figure out where it is going. Just as her droid got what they needed the ship took off. Heading into hyperspace with their prisoners.

Ahsoka lowered her head and was clearly upset that she failed to stop them from escaping. She receives word from Captain Rex and can hear him asking her what happened.

"Commander, are you all right?"

Ahsoka sighed as she shook her head. "No, they got away. I managed to damage their engines, but they took the senators. R7 though managed to get a lock on where they went. I'm sending you the information now."

Captain Rex looks over the information and seemed confused before he replied. "Commander, according to the data they appear to be heading to…Heiwa."

Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts and turns to her radio. She speaks to her droid wondering if the coordinates they got from the ship is accurate. Her droid reassured her it is and the bounty hunters are heading to the home world of the Heiwa people. The planet that is said to be quarantine.

"Why would they take the senators there?" she asked confused on why the criminals would do something this dumb.

"I don't know, but the general needs you back here. Turns out they didn't capture both of the senators, only one," said Captain Rex redirecting the information he got to Ahsoka.

"Only one senator? Then who else did they take?" Ahsoka asked confused on who the second hostage is.

 _Hyperspace_

Meanwhile, Padme began waking up as she found herself in some sort of holding brig. She looked around wondering what happened, until her memories began coming back. The bounty hunters came in and kidnapped her. Along with Senator Darrow as she noticed the senator next to her.

Still out probably. "Senator Darrow, are you all right?" she asked as she noticed her hands are cuffed behind her back. "Don't worry. Been in this type of situation before. We can find out way off this ship before they deliver us to whoever hired them. I'm sure our friends will find us, but we should also…"

It was then Padme heard a male groaning sound coming from her friend. Padme seemed confused when she heard this until the image of her friend disappeared and instead she saw it was Haruo next to her.

"H-Haru? What are you doing here? And where is Senator Darrow?"

Haruo looks over to see Senator Amidala next to him, while also noticing his hands are cuffed behind his back. Memories of what happened soon came back to him as he lets out a small sigh.

"On board the ship where she will be safe," said Haruo as he looks over to see the bounty hunters approaching their cell. "I just hope we'll make it out of this in one piece too."

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like we are now going to Heiwa. What are our criminals up to when they get there? Also, yeah I destroyed IG-88 and C-21. I'm sure some people or a lot of people don't like this, but I stand by my decision.**

 **Droids don't taste very yummy for what is going to happen next. Anyways, what will happen when the Jedi find out where they are going? Will they be able to make it in time to save them? Or by the time they get there something else will find the bounty hunters and the hostages?**

 **Keep on reading to find out guys. Thanks guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is here folks and we are now one chapter away from the group arriving on Heiwa. At least the old home world of the Heiwan people. What will happen when they arrive on the old world? Will they be safe or find something they were never meant to find?**

 **Well, one way to find out right? Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the support on the story and my friend for his help. I appreciate it and glad to be working on this a lot more than before. Along with my other stories too. Getting stuff done, but need to hurry before the semester ends since during the summer I will be taking classes.**

 **I want to graduate soon so I can get my bachelor's degree. All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read.**

 **Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter VII**

 _Hyperspace_

Cad Bane paced outside of the cell where they are keeping their prisoners. He clearly didn't look happy as he was muttering in anger, while Boba Fett and Bossk stood nearby. They also didn't look happy either, especially from what happened. They thought everything went according to plan until their escape.

Not only did their ship get damaged, but they don't have any tools to fix the damaged engines. But, they also didn't get both their targets. Oh, they got one, but they failed to get Senator Darrow. Once they were in hyperspace they went to check on their prisoners and found the boy with Senator Amidala.

It turns out, Haruo tricked them when he made his appearance look like the senator. During the commotion in the room they grabbed the wrong one. Bane was not happy with this and wanted to kill the boy. Boba though kept him from doing this since they might need him to use as a bargaining chip.

"I agree with Bane," said Bossk who feels they should kill the boy too. "The boy is useless to us. I doubt the Emperor of Heiwa will give in to Dooku's demands for a nobody like him."

"Even if we kill him that will leave us with one hostage," said Boba who didn't want to risk them losing any leverage they could have. "Besides, we might need him once we get to Heiwa. At least to find some tools we will need to fix the engines."

"Fine, but if he proves to be useless then I will shoot him," said Bossk as he begins heading back to the cockpit.

Bane turns to Boba as he went to grab his helmet. "You know Dooku won't like this," said Bane as he approached him. "If he finds out we didn't get Senator Darrow he will end our little deal."

"Not if we hand Amidala to him," said Boba who still felt they can get something out of this. "If he doesn't then we will hand her over to Nute Gunray. I know he will pay us whatever we want so he can get his revenge."

Bane knew that is true. Gunray hates Senator Amidala and is willing to pay anything to get his revenge on her. However, he knew they will need to do this soon. If the Jedi track them down then it will be all for nothing.

"Once we fix our communicator then we will contact them," said Bane as he puts on his hat. "I don't want to take any chances the Jedi will track us down."

"Don't worry. Even if they figure it out they won't be able to come after us," said Boba as he shows the hologram of the planet they are going. "We're heading to Heiwa. The planet is off-limits to the Republic, including the Jedi. Even if we have hostages the government of Heiwa won't allow the Jedi on our planet."

"Hmm good for us, but what makes you think the Heiwan people won't send their own after us?" Bane asked wondering what is stopping those armored Heiwan guards after them."

"Dooku gave me this," Boba shows a device that he received before the mission. "This will keep them from tracking down our exact location. He also gave me coordinates for a place where we can hideout. At least, until we receive backup."

Bane takes the item, which appears to be a jammer. Most likely to keep the Heiwa guards from tracking their communicators or any trackers their ship got hit with before takeoff.

"Then we'll follow the plan. Provided Dooku keeps his end of the deal, otherwise…" he turns to Padme and then back to Boba. "She'll be no good to us."

Boba understood as they both begin to leave the room. Padme sees they are gone and looks around to see if there is any way for them to escape. There was a vent, but too small for them to go through. There was only one exit, which is guarded by Embo's pet, Marrok.

Padme sighed as she saw they were stuck. "Haru, you all right?"

Haruo nods as he leans against the wall. With a bruised on his face and a black eye. "I'll live, although I guess I should have expected the beating when they found out about me."

Earlier after they jumped into hyperspace, the bounty hunters saw their second hostage wasn't the senator they were after. But it was this boy who was in disguised. Bane blamed Bossk for not checking before they escaped, but Bossk claimed it was the senator when they grabbed her or rather him. Unaware the boy used his cloaking to hide his appearance to look like Senator Darrow.

Bossk got upset with this and hit the boy, but Boba kept him from killing him. Since they might end up needing him alive as a bargaining tool.

Padme goes over and sits down next to him. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this. I'm sure the Jedi will send a rescue team to help save us."

"I don't think that is going to happen," said Haruo who kept his focus more on the ray shield in front of them as he began explaining. "Even if they find out where we're going, the emperor will never let the Jedi or any Republic soldiers land on our old home world."

"What? Why not?" Padme asked shocked to hear this.

She'd figure the emperor would allow the Republic access to their planet if they find out what happened. Once they hear what these bounty hunters did and how the Separatist are involved they will attempt a rescue mission.

"Is it because of the contamination on the planet? If that's the problem then I'm sure the Jedi will take every precaution to ensure they won't get infected."

Haruo though shook his head in response as he looked down on the floor now as he begins messing with his cuffs. "The emperor doesn't trust the Republic and our people hate them. If they find out the emperor gave them permission to go to our world to rescue you because the Jedi couldn't do their jobs right then they will see this as a sign of weakness to our government."

Before Padme could respond to Haruo's comment on the Jedi failing to do their jobs, he continued to explain. "That's how the people will see it and they will not accept anything else. They won't accept that the Republic who turned their backs on them are going to be allowed to their world. Even if it means sacrificing one of their own to make sure of that."

"Even if the emperor knows by allowing this then he will also risk conflict between the Republic and Heiwa?" Padme knew if there were members of the Senate who wanted to take control of Heiwa's planet out of force.

Feeling their forces aren't as powerful as they believed and they feel this is for a good cause. That they don't take the people of Heiwa seriously. If they found out they didn't lift a finger to save a senator from their government they will use this as an excuse to go to war. She knew this might cause the Separatist to try forming an alliance with Heiwa to fight the Republic.

"That's why I am hoping the emperor if he does decide to do this he will need something from the Republic," said Haruo who figures the emperor might be lenient if Senator Darrow speaks on their behalf. "Of course, that's all we can do is wait to see what they do…" he then removed his cuffs and turns to Padme smiling. "Or we find a way off this ship then escape when we land?"

Padme sees Haruo's cuffs are off and smiled. "How did you do that?"

"My big brother," Haruo explained as he works on removing Padme's cuffs. "He was one of the emperor elite soldiers and taught me how to survive in any situation. Even getting kidnapped…" he managed to remove her cuffs and turns to the hound. "And form any plan on how to get out. You up for it?"

Padme nods in response. "Better than waiting around to be rescued."

 _Meanwhile_

The Jedi regrouped with Obi Wan's ship where they informed him what happened. By this time the Separatist ships or what remained of them escaped. All while the bounty hunters infiltrated the flag ship of the Republic fleet to kidnap the senators. However, they discovered Senator Darrow was safe, while Haruo was taken.

Haruo switched places with her using a tool he used to project a hologram around his body to make him look like her. That way the bounty hunters will think he is the senator and keep her safe. They also were informed by Ahsoka about her placing a tracker on the ships of the bounty hunters before they escaped. It took them a while, but they managed to track their heading.

They are going to the planet of Heiwa. Even with a damaged ship they would be able to make it, but Anakin felt confident they wouldn't be able to get off. He informed the chancellor about this and how he planned to go rescue the hostages. However, Captain Katsumoto and Senator Darrow forbid him from doing this.

"They kidnapped one of our own. That should be enough reason to go to the planet and rescue them," said Anakin who argued with Senator Darrow about not being allowed to the planet.

"I'm afraid not. I am sorry for what happened to Senator Amidala, but we cannot allow you or your forces to go to our planet," said Senator Darrow who stands by her decision. "If you wish for them to be rescued then I will speak with the emperor to allow a special team to go rescue them."

"No way," said Anakin who refused this idea. "Well go. We've fought these bounty hunters and we will go save them."

"I agree with General Skywalker," said Chancellor Palpatine as he speaks to everyone in hologram form. "The Jedi are very familiar with these bounty hunters. It would make things much easier if they went to rescue the hostages."

"The same bounty hunters that took down an entire ship, broke into the senate, the Jedi temple, and escaped from two skilled Jedi Masters?" said Captain Katsumoto recalling the reports of the same bounty hunters who the Jedi allowed to escape after causing so much trouble. "We have dealt with bounty hunters as well, including mercenaries like Death Watch. Unlike the Jedi, we have been very successful in defeating these criminals."

Obi Wan sighed knowing this is true. The crime rate in Heiwa when dealing with criminal organizations have been very low. There are hardly any bounty hunters or mercenaries that would go to any planet under Heiwa's control. That is why it is strange that these bounty hunters would risk their lives to do this job, even if they get paid by Dooku.

"There must be a way we can compromise though," said Obi Wan as he tries to be the voice of reason. "If anything happens to Senator Amidala during your attempted rescue mission then Heiwa would be responsible. I'm sure even your emperor wouldn't want to risk an incident like that, right?"

Senator Darrow and Captain Katsumoto turn to each other knowing what Master Kenobi says is true. Even if they have skilled soldiers that can handle these kinds of situations they also know how desperate these bounty hunters can be. If they are cornered they might accidentally kill the senator. If that happens it will be on them.

"What do you propose?" Senator Darrow asked wondering what Master Kenobi has planned.

"Send two of our own to the planet," said Obi Wan as he gives his suggestion. "We can go with a small group of Clones and you can bring your team with you. We will follow your lead, rescue the hostages, and get off the planet. If that doesn't work then two of us will be fine to go along this mission with you."

Captain Katsumoto turns to the senator and whispers into her ears. Ann listens carefully before turning to the Jedi and nods in response.

"Give us a minute while we speak to the emperor about this," said Senator Darrow as she left the room with Captain Katsumoto.

Once they left Anakin turns to Obi Wan. "Are you serious? Follow their lead? They should follow our lead?"

"I understand your frustration, Anakin. However, you need to see it through their point of view," said Obi Wan as he tries to calm Anakin down. "They still have some anger towards us and for not being there when they needed us. We need to negotiate with them and find a way to work something out so we can rescue Senator Amidala. If we just continue arguing like this then it is only a matter of time before something happens to them."

"True, but I believe General Skywalker is right," said Chancellor Palpatine as he defends what Anakin said. "We know these criminals well and I'm sure they will be aware of Heiwa sending their troops after them. They need us more to help them than we need their help rescuing Senator Amidala."

"I understand, chancellor. However, we don't know anything about their planet," said Obi Wan reminding them of what happened on the planet. "The people of Heiwa have been keeping an eye on their world since the outbreak. We'll need them to know where everything is at so we can find them. Even if we are able to track their location they will most likely set up their own traps for us. That's why we need each other in order to rescue Senator Amidala and Haruo."

Ahsoka who stood by silently while the others were talking chose this time to speak up. "Master Kenobi is right. If we want to regain their trust then we need to start by listening to them and show we are willing to work with them to rescue our friends. Something Senator Amidala wants us to do."

Anakin sighed not liking this at all. Yes, he knew Padme wants them to work together with the people of Heiwa to help bring peace between each other. However, he didn't trust them enough to keep his wife safe. He also feels they are hiding something.

Something they are not telling them. Whatever it is he wants to find out.

 _Meanwhile_

In a private room the emperor is seen speaking to Senator Darrow and Captain Katsumoto. The emperor appears to be around his 40s with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black uniform with a white shirt underneath.

Senator Darrow explains the situation to the emperor and how she wants them to rescue the hostages from the bounty hunters. She believes it is the right thing to do and she owes Haruo for saving her life. That they must try to save them and explains the terms she wants to give. That only two Jedi will be allowed to go, along with five of their best Clones, and their own team.

Captain Katsumoto is asked by the emperor what his thoughts are on this deal the senator wants to make. Katsumoto is against the idea since he doesn't trust the Jedi nor the Clones. That they should not risk more lives for two lives. Yes, he is grateful for what Haruo did, but there is more on the line than them.

"We cannot risk the Republic or the Jedi finding out what really happened on the planet," said Captain Katsumoto as the three spoke in their native language. "We have kept this secret hidden for 13 years. We cannot let them find out what is down there, much less how it happened."

Senator Darrow nods in agreement to what the captain said. "But we also cannot let them die down there. I know it is a risk, but it is a risk we must take to save their lives. I'm sure if I was taken and went down there you would send a team already to save me."

Emperor Meiji Nakamura lets out a small sigh knowing this is true. He cares for Ann and would send a team to go rescue her from hell itself if they could. He knew her parents well and how close he was to them. However, he also had to agree with Captain Katsumoto who has been a close friend to the emperor and his family for centuries.

He helps the emperor by consulting him on what he should do and for his wisdom. He is right about what would happen if the Republic found out what happened on the planet, but also didn't like the idea of letting the one who saved his goddaughter's life die for nothing.

"I would go myself to rescue my, my lady," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to the senator. "But, I still do not believe we should risk our men for two hostages who by now could be dead."

Senator Darrow though did not give up on trying to change their minds. "You once told me the importance of keeping our word and about honor. Haruo saved my life and did it to keep me safe. If I turn my back on him there would be no honor in it. I would bring dishonor to myself and my family for turning my back on the person who saved my life."

She then turns to the emperor and pleads to him to help. "If they must find out then it is time for them to find out. We cannot keep our sins a secret any longer."

Emperor Nakamura sighed knowing she is right. He is tired of the lies his father made years ago to protect their past sins. He knows it is only a matter of the Republic finds out the truth. If they must know what happened then maybe if they find out they will not risk more lives to go to a planet where more people will die.

"If they must go then I suggest sending in someone who is familiar with the planet and what lies waiting for them," said Emperor Nakamura as he turns to Captain Katsumoto. "I think you know who I am referring to."

Captain Katsumoto knows indeed who the emperor means and nods. "What makes you think he will help us?"

"Because if this boy, Haruo is who I think it is then he will help," said Emperor Nakamura as he turns to Senator Darrow. "You will negotiate with the Jedi on these terms, but you must also include a prisoner release for your guide."

Senator Darrow also knew who the emperor is talking about and didn't like this. She knew it was risky going to him for help, but he'll do it if it means saving Haruo. "Very well. I will let the Jedi know about our plan and get a team together. Thank you, my emperor."

Emperor Nakamura nods as Senator Darrow leaves the room before turning to Captain Katsumoto. "I know it is a risk, captain. However, I believe we can trust him. I also believe he will want to return to find out what happened to his father."

"I know, my emperor. My only concern is…" he moves his right arm up and presses a button to show a hologram of a large bat-like creature flying in the clouds over the remains of the capitol city of Heiwa. "What will happen when they meet one of the creatures that forced us off our world?"

The emperor sees the picture and then turns to Captain Katsumoto. "Then let us hope they find the hostages and leave before they wake this creature," he then turns the picture to another image of a beach, the ocean, and something emerging from the water. "If they do then let us hope the God of Heiwa saves them, before the monsters find them."

 **If you guess what is the monster they will meet then yep you guessed right. Also, yes if you guess who is the 'God of Heiwa' then you also got it right. We are now getting close to their arrival to the planet. Just one more chapter to go, including the introduction of a familiar character from my one-shot.**

 **Just keep in mind I made that one-shot before making this one. So, there will be a lot of changes from the one-shot to this one. You will know what I mean when we get to it. Will this OC have a big role to play in the story?**

 **Keep on reading to find out guys. Thanks guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here guys and I am glad to be working on this more. Rewatched Godzilla and Kong: Skull Island to get a little more inspiration. So, I am back to finish this story. Hopefully soon before something happens to end my momentum.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our heroes convincing the emperor of Heiwa to let them go to their world to rescue the hostages. Our hostages try to figure a way out of their cell to escae. All before they arrive on the planet where expect a lot of chaos. Will they manage to escape before it all goes to hell?**

 **Well, keep on reading to find out and also thanks to everyone for their support. I appreciate it guys and thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot and glad this is going well. You guys make my day.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter VIII**

 _Naboo_

Anakin is seen pacing back and forth outside of the throne room where Master Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda are speaking with Chancellor Palpatine. Senator Darrow came back to them with a proposal that would allow them to go to Heiwa to rescue the hostages. Two of them was the Jedi would only bring one of their own along on the mission and a few of their Clones. The two Jedi would be chosen by Captain Katsumoto, along with the number of Clones to be taken.

The second stipulation would be they want the Republic to free a prisoner that they have in their care to be released. The prisoner is the guide they have chosen to help them on Heiwa. The Chancellor agreed to the first stipulation, but the second he was not budging. He refuses to let this prisoner go due to the charges against him.

Anakin stayed outside with Ahsoka as the two wait for the decision to be made. Anakin didn't like waiting outside for this, but it was made clear he won't be going on this mission anyways. Despite his protest and the chancellor believing he should go along, Senator Darrow did not budge. So, Anakin waited outside upset and growing impatient.

"Who is this guy the Emperor of Heiwa wants to let out?" Ahsoka asked wondering why her master is so upset about this.

"He's a spy," Anakin replied sounding a bit frustrated. "Four years ago he was captured when attempting to hack into the Chancellor's office. We figured he was a spy send in by the Separatist before the Clone Wars began. However, we could never prove he worked for them. So, we kept him locked up."

"Well, it looks like the people of Heiwa knows him. He must be one of them," said Ahsoka figuring they wouldn't go this much trouble unless he was connected to them. "How come we never found out though where he was from?"

"We did, but according to Heiwa he left his home a year before we caught him," Anakin replied as he tries to calm himself down. "We never suspected him to be working for Heiwa to spy on us since they weren't our focus before the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka turns to her master sensing his anger and frustration growing. "Master, I know you don't like their decision on not sending you on this mission. But I'm sure whoever they get they will rescue Senator Amidala."

Anakin knew Ahsoka could tell he is worried for Padme. He's glad his Padawan never asks how close he is to Padme. Although a part of him feels seeing how close she has gotten to Padme that she might figure out the truth. If that happens how long will it be before the rest of the Jedi find out too?

"Still, do you think the chancellor will agree to the terms of the deal? I'm sure he would have to let this criminal go if he wants Senator Amidala to be saved," said Ahsoka as she turns her attention to the door.

"It's not that easy, Ahsoka," said Anakin as he turns to the door too. "We don't know what information the spy knows. The Jedi couldn't get anything out of him and he claims he never got anything. That the guards interrupted him before he could get anything."

"You think he's lying?" Ahsoka asked as she turns to her master.

Anakin placed his hands together and rests his chin on them. "I believe he knows something. But if the Chancellor agrees to do this then he will need to reveal what he knows."

Just like Anakin would like to know why in one of the agreements they would need to sign documents to make sure they don't reveal what they find on Heiwa. Is the emperor hiding something on the planet? Why aren't they too worried about the hostages being exposed like they should be? What is going on down there?

The door opened and out came Obi Wan as Senator Darrow walks out behind him before leaving to speak with Captain Katsumoto. Anakin and Ahsoka got up then approach their friend.

"So, did he agree to the deal?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan nods in response. "He did, but it wasn't easy. He tried to persuade the senator to change her mind on sending you along the mission. It didn't work and had to agree with the deal."

"Who's going then?" Anakin asked wondering who the Council chose then to go on this mission.

"Ahsoka and I," Obi Wan replied pointing to Ahsoka then himself. "The senator seems to trust me keeping my mouth shut on anything we find down there. She also seems to trust Ahsoka who is the reason we found out where the bounty hunters are going. But also because Haruo seems to trust her."

Ahsoka was both flattered that the senator trusts her, but because Haruo trusts her enough to save him. However, she was more concerned about how her master feels about this.

"Master, I know you don't like this decision, but I promise I will bring Senator Amidala back in one piece," said Ahsoka hoping this will help calm her master down.

Anakin didn't like this at all. Yes, he does trust Ahsoka to save Padme like she has done in the past. However, he couldn't help but feel something is not right about this. There is more they are not being told about and wants to find out.

He turns towards Ahsoka and lets out a small sigh. "I know you will bring her back, but if anything happens you will contact us."

Obi Wan however steps in before Ahsoka replied. "I'm afraid we have to follow their rules, Anakin. We gave our word we would not reveal anything we find on the planet. Even to the chancellor."

"Are you kidding me? Just what are they hiding down there?" Anakin asked getting upset with this more and more.

"Do not concern yourself on what is on the planet, Jedi," said Captain Katsumoto as he approached the Jedi. "We will not be there long to rescue the hostages."

"We? You're going to Heiwa with them?" Anakin asked.

Captain Katsumoto nods in response. "We will bring five men each from our squads to go on this mission. With the inclusion of myself, the two Jedi, and our guide that means only 14 will go on this mission?"

"Why so little number?" Obi Wan asked curious on why their team is so small.

"We do not want to stay down there too long. Lessen the risk of exposure and from coming across anything that survived the epidemic," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to the two Jedi that will go with them on their mission. "Master Kenobi, you and Padawan Tano will choose your five best soldiers to go on this mission. You two will meet me in the hanger. I have been given the Council's word that Master Yoda will bring our guide to us. Once he arrives we will leave on a ship that the emperor has send to take us to the planet."

"We won't be taking one of our own?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm afraid the electrical storms that surround our planet will make it impossible for any of your ships to get through," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to Anakin. "I promise you, Master Skywalker, we will bring back your senator friend. You have my word."

Anakin may not like being excluded out of this mission. However, he didn't have much of a choice. He had to accept this and hope they bring back Padme alive.

"Just make sure not to get my Padawan killed while you are out there," said Anakin as he turns to Ahsoka. "I'll have Rex and Fives go with you," he then turns to Obi Wan. "I assume you will be taking Cody along too?"

"Yes and two others from our team," said Obi Wan as he turns to Captain Katsumoto. "We will meet you then in the hanger once we are done with our preparations."

Captain Katsumoto nods in response before he takes his leave.

Once he was gone Ahsoka turns to the two Jedi Masters. "I get the feeling the reason why they want such a small team is because they are afraid of something down there."

Obi Wan got that idea with what the captain mentioned earlier. "Maybe you are right on one thing, Anakin. They are hiding something down there. Let us hope when the bounty hunters arrive they don't accidentally wake up what is down there."

 _Heiwa_

Cad Bane and Boba Fett are in their seats as their ship comes out of hyperspace. They see the planet before them is the dark clouded abandoned planet. Boba remembered his father telling him about Heiwa and how it was a lot like Naboo. A peaceful world, but was far more advanced. Now though, it looks less welcoming than he thought it would be.

Bane begins activating the equipment that they were given in order to pass through the clouds. They were told the electrical storm will cause any ship to go out of power. They are told the equipment does work and they just need to get through the storm. So, for their sake it better work.

They fly the ship towards the planet. They begin entering the planet's atmosphere as the electrical storm began hitting them. However, the equipment seems to be holding the storm off and keeps the ship working. It didn't stop it from shaking so much as both bounty hunters did their best to keep the ship steady.

Meanwhile, Padme and Haruo managed to get out of their restraints. Now, they needed to get out of their holding cell. The only thing guarding them appears to be Marrok. The pet of one of the bounty hunters. They knew if the creature alerts its owner then it will be trouble.

So, Haruo had a plan as he begins taking out his belt. "Luckily they didn't check me well enough," he said as he took his belt buckle off and then takes off his watch. "Our people found ways to carry any sort of equipment in miniature size to avoid security."

He revealed a small tool inside the belt buckle then begins merging it with his watch. After a minute he managed to make a miniature taser as he hands it to Padme.

"I can shut off the ray-shields. Once I do that fire this at the mutt so it won't alert the criminals," said Haruo as he quietly goes to the ray-shield to short it out.

Padme didn't like the idea of harming an animal, but she knew they didn't have much of a choice.

"I was hoping you might have a blaster on you, but I suppose this will have to do," said Padme knowing there are some blasters nearby for them to get.

Suddenly the ship began shaking, which caused them to move around a little. It also seems to have gotten the attention of Marrok as he begins growling softly from the disturbance.

"It looks like we're landing soon," said Padme knowing they don't have much time left. "Get to work, while I distract Marrok."

Haruoa nods as he goes to shut off the ray-shield. Padme meanwhile, stood in front of the ray-shield as Marrok noticed her standing in front of her. It begins to growl at her, but Padme tried to calm it down. Talking to it quietly and gently, while Haruo continues working on the ray-shield.

It didn't help that the ship was shaking a lot, which made the creature uneasy. Still, Padme continued to talk to it as Haruo got close to shutting off the ray-shield. The creature though began to notice something is off and begins growling as it gets ready to bark. However, just before it can let out a noise the ray-shield turns off and Padme fires the taser.

It hits the creature knocking it out as Haruo quickly grabs it to pull it into the cell. "Let's go, come on," he said as he goes to grab one of the nearby blasters when Embo came into the room.

He grabs Haruo's arm and tosses him to the wall. He goes to shoot at him, but Padme fires the taser at him. Unfortunately it didn't do much to slow him down since most of the volt was used up on Marrok. Embo takes out his blaster to knock her out, when Haruo noticed his knife that was taken earlier nearby.

Haruo grabs it and stabs Embo in the leg causing him to scream. Padme grabs the blaster and uses it to knock out Embo with the stun ray. Once he was out she helps Haruo up as he took his knife out.

"You all right?" Padme asked.

Haruo nods in response as he puts the knife away. "My brother always tried preparing me in case I ran into any trouble. I just didn't think it would be this kind of trouble."

"Well, it isn't over yet," said Padme as she hands Haruo a blaster and checks to see if anyone else heard the noise. "Looks like we're clear. We should get going soon though."

Haruo nods in response until he sees through the viewport and looks out through it. "Senator Amidala, I think we've arrived to our destination."

Padme goes over to the viewport and is surprised. "Haruo, is this…."

Haruo was young when he left his home. He remembers a few things and some of the buildings they passed when they travel to the city. So, when he saw the abandoned ruined city of his old home those old memories began coming back to him. Like it was almost yesterday that he last saw his home.

"We're in Heiwa…we're back."

 _Meanwhile_

Ahsoka walks into the room wearing some armor, which was given to her by Captain Katsumoto. He also gave one to Obi Wan and to the Clones to use for their mission. The armor is made by a rare metal on their world and will protect them from blaster shots. The Jedi appreciate the equipment given to them to use on the mission and hope they will come in handy.

Ahsoka sees Master Kenobi speaking with Master Yoda, who had just arrived with the prisoner. Anakin is seen nearby speaking with Captain Rex, Fives, and the three Clones Obi Wan chose for this mission. Commander Cody, Crys, and Trapper. All good choices to be on this mission and all three Obi Wan trusts with his life.

Ahsoka walks over to the two older Jedi and sees them finishing with their conversation. "I trust the prisoner is here?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "I trust you finished signing the document from Captain Katsumoto?"

Ahsoka recalled earlier signing the agreement to not reveal what she sees on Heiwa. "I suppose now we are ready to go?"

"Not yet I'm afraid," said Master Yoda. "Speak with you both, Senator Darrow has asked. Inside she is to speak with you both alone."

"I assume because she can't tell us with everyone else around," said Master Kenobi who figured this much. "All right. Let's go inside to speak with her then."

Ahsoka nods as the two Jedi go inside the ship to speak with the senator. Inside they find her speaking with Captain Katsumoto. The two speaking in their language, so the Jedi couldn't understand them. Once they saw the two Jedi, the captain left the senator and exits the ship.

The two Jedi approach the senator who seems concerned about this. "I thank you both for coming in here. I know you have a lot of questions, especially with how secretive things are appearing."

"It doesn't help that you are making it seem like you are hiding something on Heiwa. Other than what you told us is an epidemic," said Master Kenobi who could see the senator's reaction when he mentioned Heiwa. "I assume there is something you want to tell us, but you wanted to have us sign everything so we won't tell."

Senator Darrow nods in response before she pressed her hand on the wall causing the doors to close around them. A bright blue light turns on and appears to be scanning the room for something. Once the scanning finished the lights went back to normal.

"Despite what you signed I need your word, both your words you will not speak of anything you see on Heiwa. Not to the Council, to your friends, the chancellor, or the Republic," Senator Darrow sees the confusion on the Jedi, but interrupts them before they can reply. "I know this is asking a lot and I understand you don't want to keep these secrets. But understand we have our reason for doing this. We also don't trust the Republic to know about this since we don't trust them. That includes the chancellor."

Ahsoka didn't like where this is going. She also didn't like the idea of hiding tings from her master. She understands the hatred between Heiwa and the Republic. But she isn't sure about keeping secrets from someone she trusts.

Obi Wan's suspension on what Heiwa is hiding is getting clearer. "Senator, does this secret have anything to do with the epidemic on Heiwa? Or rather one that doesn't exist?"

Ahsoka turns to the older Jedi confused by what he is saying. All while Senator Darrow looks on not saying anything and letting the Jedi Master continue

"I noticed the equipment your men provided us seems more to protect us from anything that might try to attack us, rather than a bio-suit. I also noticed no bio-suits, oxygen tanks, or hazmat equipment. This tells me there is no epidemic on Heiwa is there? And that's why you are doing all of this to keep whatever you are hiding a secret or am I wrong?"

Senator Darrow sighed as she looks down for a moment before shaking her head. "I was told much about you, Master Kenobi. Nothing gets passed you," she looks up before she gives her response. "What I told you is both true, but also a lie. There is an epidemic on our planet, but not a disease. Rather something else."

"Something else?" Ahsoka asked wondering what is really going on now.

Senator Darrow took a deep breath before she begins explaining everything. "Millions of years ago, before any of us were born our worlds began to form. During this time our worlds were not suitable to life just yet due to the amount of radiation that the planets contained. As you know radiation is lethal to living organisms, especially if a large amount is exposed. However, our people discovered that there were certain lifeforms on our planet that not only survived the radiation, but in fact fed off of it."

"Fed? You mean, they eat radiation?" Ahsoka asked confused by this.

Senator Darrow nods in response. "These creatures consumed radiation as a food source. It also helped them grow bigger, stronger, and gained different abilities that we could only imagine," she stopped for a moment when she heard the faint sound of people screaming. "As time passed though the levels on the surface began to naturally subside. This caused the creatures to adapt to live deeper underground. Absorbing the radiation from the planet's core. Until over time a new group of species took over the planet."

"How did you find out about these creatures?" Obi Wan asked while fascinated by this story the senator told them.

Senator Darrow pressed a button on the control panel causing the door to open. "Why not let him tell you about it?"

The two Jedi stood by confused until they walked into the next room. There they see a young man around his 20s sitting on the floor behind a ray-shield.

"May I present to you both: Shinji Yamagata. Former member of the Heiwa special forces and former citizen of Heiwa," Senator Darrow introduced.

"Yamagata?" Ahsoka asked as she turns to the prisoner before approaching his cell. "You are related to Haruo?"

The older man looks up from the cell floor and stares at the Jedi. He has short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin with some scars on his hands.

"You know my brother?" he asked sounding a little raspy as he tries to clear his throat. "How is he?"

Ahsoka is surprised to find out Haruo not only has a brother, but is the spy that was locked up. "Well um at the moment he is kidnapped."

Shinji sighed as he looks back down on the floor. "I should have known there was a reason I was brought out of prison. I just didn't expect it to be because he is in trouble."

Obi Wan turns to Senator Darrow with a lot of questions. "Mind explaining this, senator?'

Senator Darrow sighed as she begins explaining some more things. "Shinji was one of our best in infiltration, but one day he went rogue and when he was caught we exiled him. Cutting any ties with him and our government. We didn't know why he broke into the chancellor's office. Even while I waited for you two to come I asked him that question and he didn't tell me nothing."

"Doesn't seem to matter since no matter what I say you guys will still keep me exiled!" Shinji shouted from behind his cell. "So tell me, what lies did you tell my parents about me while I was arrested?"

"It wouldn't have happened had you not gone off the radar and broke the law!" Senator Darrow shouted back.

"Enough!" Ahsoka shouted getting both their attentions. "Senator please, we are wasting time here. We have to get to Heiwa and rescue…"

"Heiwa?" Shinji got up from the floor and approached the Jedi as he stopped in front of the ray-shield. "My brother is on Heiwa?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "Yes and so is Senator Padme Amidala. Senator Darrow has given us permission to go to Heiwa to rescue them from some bounty hunters. We were also told you would be our guide to the planet. Since it seems there is more to the planet than we were told about."

Shinji look away from the Jedi and appears to have a look of concerned. "Then you made this whole thing pointless. My little brother, I'm sure he is alive, but everyone else? They're probably dead. I bet you didn't tell them what's on the planet did you?"

Senator Darrow did not reply to what Shinji asked, which upsets Ahsoka about this whole secrecy thing. "Okay, will someone please tell us what is going on?! What is on this planet? These monsters you told us about? Are they what we need to look out for?"

The room got silent as no one said a word. However, the silence was enough for Obi Wan to realize that is what they are hiding. Is it possible that is what caused the people of Heiwa to lose their home? Is that possible?

Shinji turns to Ahsoka and begins to speak. "Heiwa was once a beautiful world that was home to billions of people. The plant life that existed in our world allowed us to make medicine that could cure any diseases. The minerals that existed deep beneath the planet were used to help create advance tools and fuel for our people."

Shinji began smiling a little when he remembered the good things his people did on their old world. "My father once told me our technology was getting more advance that we were getting close to inventing a way to teleport ourselves around not just our world but any world in the galaxy," he stopped as he began chuckling a little. "And thanks to our military's advance weapons no one would dare try to invade us, not even the Republic."

Shinji's smile soon went away as he turns to Senator Darrow. "My father once told me the arrogance of our people though is thinking nature is in our control and not the other way around. Well, unfortunately for us our arrogance would end up costing us everything. One day our people discovered a large cavern deep beneath one of our cities. Soon other cities discovered these caves and found them across our planet."

"All that appears to be undisturbed for millions of years," Senator Darrow replied joining in the conversation. "Our governments began doing some testing and found out some new minerals that they wanted to experiment on. Shinji's father and grandfather who was the head of our scientific division protested against this. They were worried about this new material and how lethal it is. But they were more concerned about disturbing something in these caves."

Shinji nods in response before he continued. "They ignored them and because of that they woke something up. One night I overheard my parents talking about these large creatures that began emerging from the caves. How they tried to warn everyone, but they didn't listen. Because of their ignorance our world began falling to these creatures and our weapons couldn't stop them."

"You are both referring to these creatures that you mentioned?" Obi Wan asked.

Senator Darrow nods in response. "These creatures were too powerful, too many, and there was nothing we could do to stop them. So, the emperor's father ordered for an evacuation of the entire planet."

Shinji chuckled softly as the memories of that night came back to him. "My father picked my sister and my brother up, while my mom took me with her. We ran to a ship our father had saved for us. It felt like it took an eternity to get there due to how many people were screaming and panicking. All while we heard our military fighting against those monsters."

Shinji looks up at the two Jedi and had a look of seriousness in his face. "By the time we got to our ship one of those creatures showed up. It shut down the power and the people began panicking more and more. Our father tried to help fix the power as the large creature tried to kill us when…"

He stopped for a moment as he recalled that night some more. He remembers hearing a loud crash coming from near the ocean that was across from them. He remembered his father telling us to close their eyes and not look out the ship. Shinji's curiosity got the better of him and he looked out through the window.

"I then saw it. Another large monster that roared at the other smaller one. It scared the monster off as it flew away, but the other monster went after it. It shocked everyone that one of these monsters actually tried saving us."

Senator Darrow remembered that also happened to her as well. "Our ship was too attacked by three of these creatures when a much bigger one arrived to save us. It was around the time our military was failing and these creatures couldn't be stopped. I remember seeing this bright blue light hitting the monsters and they were gone. The last thing I saw before we left was this large dark gray skin creature with large spikes on its back, it looked like a dragon, and reminded me of a story our parents used to tell us."

"A story about a dragon?" Ahsoka asked.

Shinji nods in response. "It was a great dragon that once saved our world from harm and it was believed to be the God among the monsters. An alpha predator that helps keeps the order in our world. Regardless, it saved our lives and ever since then we left our home."

Obi Wan found it at first hard to believe such an event like this could have been kept a secret. But then again, Heiwa must have done everything in its power to cover this up. Even having to make up a lie to prevent anyone from going to this world. He would think this has to be fake, but then again they did wake up a large armored creature during the war so anything is possible.

"So, ever since then you lied about the planet being exposed to an epidemic just so the galaxy won't know about these monsters?" Ahsoka asked trying to absorb all this information.

"It is better than risk these creatures getting off world or risk anyone trying to weaponized them to use against other people," said Senator Darrow as she turns to Shinji. "I know you don't want to go back, but your brother is in danger. We would not risk revealing everything if we didn't believe you could save your brother and the senator."

Shinji scoffed as he shook his head. "And then go back to jail?"

"No," Obi Wan replied. "The Council was able to get you a pardon for your crimes, but only if you can bring back Senator Amidala. I know you don't want to go back and believe me I am not sure if we should go if there are these monsters on the planet. However, we are still going and we would appreciate it if you could assist us. Lessens our chances of being killed by these creatures."

Senator Darrow joined in as she explains the stipulations. "Captain Katsumoto will be in charge of the mission, but I told him to listen to you as well since you know the city better than anyone else."

Shinji turns to the Jedi and then to the senator knowing he doesn't have much of a choice. He can either go to jail or go risk getting everyone killed to save his brother and a senator from Naboo.

Shinji sighed before he lets out a loud groan. "Fine. But only if they listen to me, right? We go in and get out before anyone notices we are there."

Obi Wan nods in agreement and turns to the senator. "We should get things ready then. Let's go inform our men to let them know what we will be doing."

Senator Darrow nods in response as she turns to Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano, please give Mr. Yamagata his things for the mission and get him up to date on everything else."

Once the adults left, Ahsoka grabs the clothing and equipment for Shinji to use. "Thank you for doing this. I'm sure your brother will be happy to see you."

"I'm sure he will be, but don't thank me until we get back home," said Shinji as he grabs his things. "I hope you realize not all of us will make it back alive. Are you prepared to accept some losses?"

Ahsoka didn't need to be told that, especially how many missions she has been on. "I am aware of the danger, but I will do everything in my power to make sure we don't lose anyone."

Shinji lets out a small chuckle and sighed. "Let's hope you are right. Now, mind if you leave so I can get change?"

Ahsoka nods as she prepares to leave, but then stops when she wanted to ask him something else. "The dragon that saved you and your family. You said it's from a story your mother told you about. Does this dragon have a name?"

Shinji turns to Ahsoka and smiled a little. "My mother said it goes by many names, but there is one that our people call it more than anything else."

"And that is?" Ahsoka asked out of curiosity.

Shinji turns to Ahsoka and replied. " _Gojira._ "

 **We are now getting close to our monsters. I am sorry for taking so long to get here, but I hope you will like what I got in store for everyone. Also hope everyone likes the little story of what happened on Heiwa. Yeah, that's what happens when you keep messing with nature.**

 **Nature will find a way to mess with you all in the form of monsters trying to eat you all. Also, this is a little bit like the one-shot I made. However, if you noticed there are some differences. Not too many, but just about half I believe.**

 **So, how will things go before they get to Heiwa? Will they be able to rescue everyone before they arrive? Will they end up running into trouble? Or will they run into some familiar foes?**

 **Keep on reading to find out guys. Thanks guys for the reviews and the support. I appreciate it guys and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here and continuing on with this story. Glad I am continuing to work on this and glad to get a lot of support. I appreciate it guys and keeping my updates a few weeks apart from now on. Gives me time to work on everything and get them all set in case I make a mistake or need to do something.**

 **Summer may be here, but it doesn't mean I won't stop working and going through with my courses. I hope everyone understands this. But don't worry going to continue till the end with this story. Among with my other stories of course.**

 **Now, last time we saw our heroes heading to Heiwa to save their friends. Will they make it on time? What will happen when the bounty hunters do make it to Heiwa? What will they find when they get there?**

 **Well, keep on reading to find out and also thanks to everyone for their support. I appreciate it guys and thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot and glad this is going well. You guys make my day.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter IX**

 _Eden_

In another part of the Heiwa system there is a large planet that is covered in 70 percent of water and the rest on land. It is one of the three habitable planets that became the new home to the people of Heiwa. It was originally used for research due to the new plant-life discovered on this planet. However, after losing their home the government decided to use it to make it home to 500,000 of their people, while the rest lived on the other two planets nearby.

The planet is called Eden and it is here that the government of Heiwa resides in. Along with their scientist who continue conducting experiments and research into their old home. Trying to find a way to fight the monsters that continue living on their home. To do this they send probes to the planet to study the creatures without going to the planet themselves.

However, most of their probes can't seem to find some of the larger creatures they had hoped to find. One of these scientist is the head of a secret organization that was made to study these creatures, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. He is seen in his lab with his assistant Aya Hawkings as they are going through the images and footage they managed to get from the probes on Heiwa.

They have been working on getting any information from the planet after being told what happened. They managed to get one of the few remaining probes near the location where the hostages are at.

As they continue working, Aya spots something in one of the images they caught. "Doctor, I think I found something you want to see."

Doctor Serizawa goes over to his assistant and sees one of the images. It appears to be a large object.

"So, they survived," said Doctor Serizawa as he recognized the creatures. "I thought they were wiped out long ago along with the rest of their kind."

"Do you think they'll be able to find the hostages before these things find them?" Aya Hawkins asked.

Doctor Serizawa turns to his assistant with a concerned look before looking back at the images. "I don't know, but we should let them know so they are aware of the situation. Otherwise if they come across those creatures they won't make it back alive."

 _Hyperspace_

A long silver Heiwa Freighter ship is seen flying through hyperspace as it heads towards the planet to rescue the hostages. It took half an hour before the team that was assembled to take off. Mostly because they waited for the ship to arrive with the equipment needed for their trip. They also waited for Shinji to be given some proper clothing and an update on what is going on.

Once they took off the two Jedi took Shenji to the control room where they met up with Captain Katsumoto, their Clone soldiers, and the five soldiers that the captain chose for the mission.

There was the second-in-command Kairi who was around her 20s, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin. Keisuke, their pilot who is around his 30s with short black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Arcee, their sniper who is the shortest of the group, she appears to be in her 20s, short dark red hair, red eyes, and fair skin. There is the medic, Okada who is around his late 20s, long black hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

The fifth member was not hard to miss. He stood out around eight foot tall, no hair, brown eyes, light tan skin, and appears to be in his 30s. He also appears to be armed with a long mini-gun. All five appear to be wearing the same kind of armor as Captain Katsumoto and the same color.

They all stood around as they listen to the plan that Obi Wan had made for them. "We've managed to trace their landing around here…" he points to the holographic map on the exact location. "According to Shinji this is the old downtown district that is close to the science department. He also suggested we land around here…" he points to the spot Shinji chose, which was about three miles from where the ship is at.

"This way we can avoid being detected and so he can help sneak us around to surprise them," said Obi Wan as he continued with the explanation. "Once we spot the hostages Ahsoka and I will go to rescue them. It will up to the rest of you to keep the bounty hunters distracted."

"Once the hostages are cleared we have orders to eliminate all, but one of the bounty hunters," said Captain Katsumoto as he intrudes on the conversation. "We will take one of them back with us for interrogation. To find out what they know and what they told Dooku."

"Would it not be better to go after the old man and eliminate him?" said Keisuke as he is seen polishing his weapon. "I thought Heiwa declared war on the old man. So, why would we need a bounty hunter to get us any information?"

"To find out what else they might know," said Kairi. "I also believe the emperor would like to bring in one of these criminals to justice for their crimes. To send a message to the rest of the criminals in the galaxy not to cross us," she then turned her attention to the Jedi. "Although, it does not mean we consider the Republic our allies."

Obi Wan figured as much as they continued with the planning. "Since we know these bounty hunters there is a good chance they will set up traps to protect themselves. If that I the case, Shinji also suggested the sewer tunnels underneath the city. Assuming they are still intact we can try using them to get underneath them."

"We also have some sights here where we can set up some snipers," said Ahsoka as she points to some of the buildings nearby. "Trapper and one of your own can set up positions here in case we do run into some trouble."

"As long as we do this quickly," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to the Jedi and their Clones. "You have all been briefed earlier on what is on the planet and what might happen if we make too much noise."

The Clones all nod recalling what their Jedi commanders told them. Rex, Fives, and Cody didn't have a hard time believing the story about the planet filled with monsters. Mostly due to their past missions with the Jedi. Crys and Trapper though didn't think such a planet could exist without someone finding out.

Still, it doesn't mean they aren't going to lower their guard. Whatever is down there has these Heiwan guards they fought alongside with earlier spooked.

"Once we arrive we will need to be quiet as possible. Even if it means ending the fighting quickly and without attracting any unwanted attention," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to his own men. "No explosives, no heavy artillery, or prolonging this fight. We either kill them all except one or we force them to surrender. Either way, we must get in and out before the monsters wake up."

The five Heiwan soldiers all nod in response and in silence understanding the dangers. All while the Clones and the Jedi just simply didn't say anything, but understood what lies before them.

"Good, now we have an hour before our arrival. I suggest you get everything ready before we land," said Captain Katsumoto as the soldiers left to get their things.

All while Captain Katsumoto and Obi Wan left the room to go to the cockpit. Ahsoka looks over to see Shinji sitting in his seat while twirling around with a small locket.

She walks over and stood in front of him. "Are you all right?"

Shinji looks up at her and nods his head. "I'm about to go back to the same home I had to run away from all those years ago. Only this time I'm going to go save my little brother from the same monsters that we were running from. I guess I feel both happy to be going back, but afraid on what we might find down there."

Ahsoka understands his feelings, but is glad he is here with them. "Well, I bet Haru is happy to know his big brother is coming to help him. Even though he never mentioned you were a spy and you were arrested."

Shinji chuckles softly as he shook his head. "He never knew. No one in my family except my mom knew."

"Not your father?" Ahsoka asked.

Shinji shook his head in response. "My father and I didn't always see things eye-to-eye. He felt I should have gotten a better job to provide for myself without getting killed. He learned that the hard way when he had to retire as a pilot. After an accident that almost got himself killed."

"A little differently than how Haru told me," said Ahsoka recalling some of the things he told her.

"He used to look up to my dad a lot so I couldn't blame him for thinking differently on how he saw him," said Shinji as he looks up to the ceiling. "I used to be the same, but after we left our home all I wanted was to protect my family from those who would want to harm them. So, I joined the academy and rose to become one of the best. Even joined the Special Forces to help protect our home and our people. Something my dad disapproved of since he didn't trust our government much."

"Why is that?" Ahsoka asked wondering why the father would doubt their own government.

"It was the government's fault that the monsters broke out," Shinji replied before looking back down to Ahsoka. "My dad was convinced someone in the higher-ups was corrupted. That someone without the emperor's inner circle was bribed by someone in the Republic to use the new element we found beneath the planet. That's why despite the warnings from many scientist, including my father and grandfather they couldn't change their minds. And when the outbreak happened many of the higher-ups were killed during the evacuation."

Shinji looks down at the locket and twirls it some more. "They said the monsters destroyed their ship, but my dad believed it was sabotaged. That someone intentionally rigged the ship to be destroyed so no evidence could get out that someone in the Republic was involved. Hence the reason why my dad worked eight years to prove who did it after our grandfather died."

Shinji recalled his grandfather staying on Heiwa to help with the evacuation. To keep the remaining ships safe and get those who couldn't make it to a bunker. He remembered his dad vowing to find the people responsible for what happened to their home. For the deaths of so many innocent people.

"He came close, until someone killed him and burned all the evidence away…" Shinji sighed as he held the locket in his hand and clutched it. "All except this locket, which my father held till the end. His death happened the day before I left on a mission and after I…after I got into a fight with him."

Ahsoka's expression changed to one of sadness when he mentioned what happened to his father. Yes, he is a spy that should be her enemy. However, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. To lose his father and right after he got into a fight with him.

"I'm sorry," is all Ahsoka could really say since she didn't know what else to say.

"I know and I thank you," said Shinji as he turns to Ahsoka with a small smile. "You seem to know my brother. I take it you two are friends?"

Ahsoka nods in response. "So is Senator Amidala. I care about them both and I want to help them in any way I can."

Shinji smiled a little as he puts the locket away. "I'm glad to know he is doing good and has a good friend like you. Even if you are a Jedi, I'm still glad you are here to help save him."

Ahsoka is glad to be here as well. "So, do you mind telling me why you went after the chancellor's office?"

However, before Shinji could reply Captain Katsumoto came by. "Shinji, we need to have a word."

Shinji sighed as he nods in response before turning to Ahsoka. "I'll tell you some other time."

Shinji soon walked away as Ahsoka sees Obi Wan approaching her. "I don't suppose he told you anything important?"

"Just that he thinks someone in the Republic is responsible for what happened on Heiwa," Ahsoka replied as she crossed her eyes. "And honestly, a part of me believes him."

"So do I," said Obi Wan as he watches the two men speaking alone. "I just finished speaking with our good captain. It seems the emperor believed his father knew someone in his government betrayed him. He wasn't sure who it was since most of his members were killed during the evacuation. And the emperor died days later."

This surprised Ahsoka when she heard this. So, Shinji was right about what happened to the higher-ups. "It sounds to me like a cover-up."

Obi Wan agrees with Ahsoka. "That's why I had Master Yoda look into this to find out more. Perhaps that's why our spy infiltrated the Republic. Perhaps he felt the chancellor must have known someone who could have been behind it," said Obi Wan as he turn to Shinji. **Or perhaps the chancellor himself** he thought. "For now, keep an eye on him and let's get through this mission without any trouble."

"I hope so," said Ahsoka who is hoping this will be an easy and quick mission. "I also hope we can trust them with this mission."

If they are telling the truth about these monsters that live on the planet then they better get out before they come across any. Otherwise they won't make it out of there alive to tell what happened.

 _Heiwa_

It took the bounty hunters time to get through the electrical storm due to the fact the location they were supposed to land was still far. So, they had to fly through the storm for a little while until they finally broke through. Arriving in the once city that was once the capitol of Heiwa. Toho, named after the first emperor of Heiwa.

The city was once the crown jewel of Heiwa where most of its politicians, inventors, scientist, and the royal family. Now, it looks more like a war broke out. Buildings destroyed, in ruins, and abandoned. It also looked like there were thousands of vehicles all abandoned on the roads. As if they were all trying to escape from something.

This made Boba a little uneasy since he couldn't understand why Dooku would want this planet anyways. He doubts there is anything here worth taking. Still, it didn't matter. He has a job to do and once the ship began to land he begins getting things ready to contact Dooku.

"I'll go check on our prisoners. In the meantime, let Dooku know we're here and he better have our money ready soon," said Cad Bane who wanted to get this over with and leave. "The sooner we get paid the sooner we can get out of here."

"Agreed," said Boba as he begins getting things ready when they hear some shouting coming from below. "What was that?"

They soon heard Bossk shouting and blasters being fired. The two bounty hunters got out of their seats and rush down below where they see an injured Bossk holding his right arm.

"What happened?!" Boba shouted as Bossk points down the hall.

"The prisoners have escaped! And that little brat shot me!" Bossk shouted.

They soon hear the landing platform opening and realize they are trying to escape. "Let's go!" said Bane as he rushes to get the prisoners with Boba right behind him.

The two bounty hunters exit the ship and head outside. They weren't worried about any epidemic that was plaguing the planet. Mostly because they completely forgot until they stepped outside. However, as Bane tries to cover his mouth and nose, Boba begins scanning the area.

"I'm not detecting anything in the air," said Boba as he begins removing his helmet. "The air is actually…clean?"

Bane removed his hand and realized Boba is right. He begins scanning the area as well to be sure and sure enough there are no signs of anything harmful in the air.

"I bet that brat knew," said Bane realizing why their two hostages rushed out of the ship so quickly without possibly any suits. "I bet this is why Dooku is so interested in Heiwa. They are hiding something and I bet its worth a lot of money."

"So it seems. Speaking of money…" Boba took out his blaster and begins looking around for their prisoners. "No use in hiding from us. Come on out or else this will get messy!"

No response came as Boba's voice echoed across the dead city. Boba and Bane turn around when they hear Embo coming out of the ship with his pet, Marook. Embo is seen limping next to an injured Bossk as the bounty hunter is cursing in his language.

"The boy got you too huh? Well, if you got his scent we can track them down easily," said Bane as he puts his blaster away.

Embo indeed has something that belongs to the boy. His jacket that they had removed since it had a tracker inside. Embo moves it down to his pet to get the scent. Once Marrok got it the creature begins growling and begins leading the bounty hunters.

Meanwhile, Haruo and Padme had earlier escaped from their cell to try to make their escape. They had encountered Bossk who grabbed Padme to use her to force the boy to stand down. However, Padme fired her blaster near Bossk's foot causing him to expose his shoulder. Haruo fired and hit the Trandoshan to free Padme.

Once they got away they got out of the ship and head to the nearby buildings. To try getting as much distance as possible. Haruo revealed that there is no epidemic on Heiwa and it was all a lie. A lie he will explain later to Padme once they are far away and safe.

He explained there is a bunker nearby where they can hold out until help arrives. It holds a beacon they can activate to alert their friends where they are hiding.

"Once we get there we will lock the doors down and they won't be able to get in," said Haruo as they continue running through the abandoned buildings.

"Are you sure you know where it is? I thought you said you were young when you left your home," said Padme as she follows Haruo who seems to know his way around these buildings despite how young he must have been when they left.

"My brother had me remember these buildings and taught me how to find my way around them. He also showed me old safe houses where our people could go to hide out if they didn't get out," said Haruo as they left one of the buildings and stood in the middle of the street. "I guess he was worried one day we would need to go back to retake our home from the…"

"From whatever forced you to leave?" Padme asked as she started to realize there is more going on than she thought. "What was it, Haruo? What happened here? I know now it wasn't an epidemic. So, what was it?"

Haruo turns to Padme and sighed as he desperately wants to tell her now than later. However, before he could he could hear the sound of something coming their way.

"Run!" Haruo shouted as the two took off when they see the bounty hunters have caught up to them.

However, before they could get to the next building, Bossk fired a missile at the building in front of them. The force of the blast knocked them off their feet and on the ground. Haruo though recovered and grabs Padme as they took cover behind a vehicle. He opened fire forcing the criminals to get some cover too.

Padme returned fire as well as the two kept the criminals back. The bounty hunters opened fire as well, but more to force them to use up their ammunition. Padme and Haruo stopped firing when Haruo motions for his friend to stop. They stay down as they wait to see what the criminals will do next.

"Congratulations boy, you managed to impress us with this daring escape," said Cad Bane with a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Just what were you hoping to accomplish by escaping? Look around you. You have nowhere to go and no way to get off this planet. If you wanted you could have killed our men to try evening the odds, but instead you let them live."

Haruo kept his guard up as he carefully peeks over to make sure the criminals didn't try to get around them. "I prefer bringing in scum to prison than killing them."

"Tough words coming from a pilot who has never seen combat," said Bane as he stood up from the vehicle. "But let's get realistic. You don't have a lot of ammunition you are outnumbered, and you can't escape from us. So, you either surrender or you will get yourselves killed."

"You do that and you lose your bounty!" Padme shouted back while making sure the criminals didn't try outflanking them. "I bet Count Dooku won't be happy for that."

"Even if we lose our bounty to Dooku, we will still get paid by Gunray for your death," said Boba Fett recalling how the former leader of the Trade Federation has a price on Padme's head. "Surrender now and we will spare your lives or die here. Which will it be?"

Padme and Haruo looked at each other realizing the criminals are right. They have no way of escaping and eve if they did they would not get far. They also knew the bounty hunters will punish one of them for escaping. Haruo knew it would be him since Padme is more valuable than him.

However, before they can make their decision Haruo hears some noises coming from nearby. Padme also notices the noise and could feel the ground shaking a little. As the bounty hunters prepare to move in, Marrok begins whining in fear. Embo tells his pet to move in, but Marrok instead begins barking at something before it runs off.

Embo shouts at his pet to come back when the bounty hunters soon feel the ground shaking. They look over and are shocked to see something approaching them as a loud roar could be heard echoing across the city.

 **That's the end of this chapter and it looks like they found something they weren't supposed to find. How will anyone get off this crazy planet alive? Will they make it out before they run into more trouble? Or will they all end up being eaten?**

 **Well, tune in next time to find out guys. I want to thank everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys. I'm also glad to be working on this more and more.**

 **I got some momentum back so let's keep it going now. Also thanks to my friend for his help on this. I appreciate it and I appreciate the reviews guys. They help me continue with this story.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here guys and I am so glad to have gotten here. We are now in the part of the story where the team are now going to Heiwa. This is where most of the focus of the story will be at. I just hope everyone will like this.**

 **Now then, last time we saw the team getting ready for their arrival to Heiwa and going of their plan. Meanwhile Haruo and Padme appeared to be trying to escape. They didn't get far, but came across something else. What did they find?**

 **Well, keep on reading to find out and also thanks to everyone for their support. I appreciate it guys and thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot and glad this is going well. You guys make my day.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter X**

 _Heiwa_

The ship soon came out of hyperspace as the team begins getting ready to land. The team are strapped in as they are told about the electrical storm they will need to get through. Ahsoka sat next to Obi Wan, while Shinji sat next to Ahsoka. Their team are seen sitting across from them as they check their weapons.

Captain Katsumoto is in the cockpit with the pilots, which turn out to be droids. These droids were made to help fly ships through any sort of storms or dangerous conditions normal pilots can't fly in. That's why these droids were made to help fly in these sort of storms. The Jedi were also told they have the equipment needed to fly through the storm, but they never used them to fly actual people to the planet for obvious reasons.

Ahsoka looks out through the viewport where she sees them flying to the planet as the light begins going dark. Soon the ship begins shaking a little as she could hear the sound of thunder around them and lightning flashing from the viewport.

Ahsoka turns to Shinji who kept looking out the window. "How did these storms happen by the way? I never heard Heiwa having these sort of storms happening before."

"I always thought it was our own government's fault when they did something to affect the weather on our planet. Although my dad thinks it was one of these creatures that did it," Shinji replied as he continued looking out the window without turning away. "Either way, let's just hope we don't come across something in here we don't want to meet."

Fives looks out the window himself to see purple lightning flashing before them. The lights in the ship turned to red as it got dim.

"Hey Rex, think this equipment the Heiwan people put together will get us through this storm?" Fives asked.

Captain Rex could hear the ship creaking a little as loud thunder sounds can be heard from outside. "If not then this will be a short-lived trip then."

Fives is hoping it won't be short-lived as he looks over to the Heiwan soldiers who seem calm. He turns to one of them who is sitting next to him and tries to start up a conversation. "Arcee, right? You guys ever done something like this before?"

The sniper, Arcee looks up at Fives and replied in her foreign accent. "More than you Clones."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fives asked as he leans in close before the woman quickly took out her knife then moves it near his neck causing both teams to move their weapons out.

Arcee though kept her weapon near his neck and smiled. "It means unlike you Clones we don't fight against mindless machines. We were trained to fight against monsters, like the ones down below."

"Arcee," Arcee turns around to see Kairi giving her a stern look. "Weapon down, now."

Arcee quickly pulls her weapon away and bows her head. "Hai, I apologize."

Fives moves back and rubs his neck where the blade was at. Rex leans in and elbows him gently on the shoulder. "Careful Fives, we aren't working with any group of normal soldiers. These soldiers were trained to fight something we were never trained to fight before."

Ahsoka and Obi Wan saw the exchange as they were prepared to step in. Shinji stopped them though as the second-in-command managed to calm things down.

"Heiwan warriors trained at a young age and are taught to fight against any foe in any environment. Of course, these kids choose to join and choose to train so they can fight to protect their home," Shinji explained as he looks at each of the warriors before them. "All five were personally trained by Captain Katsumoto. All either lost their families or were abandoned as kids. All five were present when our home was lost to the monsters. And all five were trained to fight these creatures."

Obi Wan was impressed when he heard that all five were trained by Captain Katsumoto. He figured he would choose these warriors who he trusts. He just didn't expect to hear he trained them himself and at a young age.

"Were you trained by Captain Katsumoto as well?" Obi Wan asked.

Shinji nods in response. "I got only half-way in my training though before I was transferred to be trained in being spy. So, I never finished my training with him, but still glad to be working with his team and with those he trusts."

"Well, let's hope they won't have to fight these monsters then," said Ahsoka as they feel the storm beginning to die down and the lights begin to come back to normal.

Soon the team see out the window to find they are out of the storm. Shinji looks out to find they made it. They are back home. He couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness, but also sadness when he saw his home in ruins.

"Time has not aged well for you," he whispered as they hear Captain Katsumoto walking into the room.

"Good news and bad news," Captain Katsumoto began. "Good news we are close to our landing site. The bad news is the equipment needed to help the ship fly got damaged. It will take the droids time to fix the ship. So, we find our hostages, we take one prisoner alive, and we return to the ship."

"How much time till they fix it?" Commander Cody asked.

"An hour at best," Captain Katsumoto replied as he turns to Obi Wan. "Which means once we find our hostages and return to the ship we will have to wait. Without attracting any unwanted attention. Any questions?"

Captain Rex raised his hand. "What happens if we do run into one of your monsters?"

Captain Katsumoto took out a knife and tosses it to Rex. "Then you better hope you kill it quickly before it tries eating you alive. Any other questions?" the room remain silent as the captain puts on his helmet. "Then let us get ready."

The Clones and Heiwan soldiers begin putting on their helmets while getting their weapons. Ahsoka and Obi Wan get their helmets as well. They were given the helmets just in case they run into trouble. The helmets are designed to help alert them of any trouble and detect any heat signature.

The ship begins to land as the landing platform opens. The team soon run and jump out of the ship before their ride takes off to find a safe place for repairs. Once the ship took off the team begin heading to the location where the bounty hunters' ship is at. Shinji leads the team as he recalls the street they are on and make their way to their destination.

Captain Katsumoto and Obi Wan walked behind Shinji while their team set up a defensive position. Kairi is walking along with Ahsoka behind the two older men. Keisuke and Captain Rex besides Ahsoka keeping an eye out. Behind Kairi is Commander Cody and Okada with his mini-gun.

Fives and Arcee walk in the middle of the two groups. Behind the group are Toshiro, Cry, and Trapper. With Toshiro placing a small devices on the ground. With two different colors.

"What are those for?" Trapper asked.

"Beacon," Toshiro replied as he sets another tracker. "The blue is to make our way back to the ship in case we get lost. The red is to check for any seismic activities."

"Seismic? You mean it's to detect the ground shaking?" Crys asked as the three soldiers continue walking behind the group.

"Or underneath the ground," said Toshiro in an ominous tone.

As they walk Commander Cody turns to Okada as he is seen clutching the handle of his weapon. "Nervous, soldier?" Okada didn't say anything and continued walking. "I know you guys were trained for something like this, but I assume this is the first time you guys fought monsters, right?"

Okada again didn't say anything. Instead he kept looking around and even up at the sky to make sure nothing jumps them.

Commander Cody sighed as he turns to Keisuke in front of him then taps on his shoulder. "Your friend doesn't talk much does he?"

Keisuke turns to Cody and shook his head. "Can't do much for being a mute," he replied, which caused Cody to now understand why he didn't say anything. "Lost his voice during the evacuation. Lost his folks in the process, but he makes up for not walking with his listening."

"Sorry about that," said Commander Cody as he apologizes to Okada.

"He's fine with it," said Keisuke as he turns to Rex. "Not all of us have a problem with you Clones. We just don't like how you were all made to obey the Republic and not think for yourselves."

"We may serve the Republic, but we aren't mindless drones," said Captain Rex knowing it is true they have been known to do things despite disobeying orders. "Besides, aren't you the same too? Trained to follow orders?"

"Not all orders and to follow orders blindly can end up bringing nothing but shame," said Keisuke as he looks over their city. "It's because of following orders that caused many good people to die and lose everything."

Both Clones look at each other both thinking differently. Cody knew they were bred for one thing and that's following orders, while Rex though. Well, he knew from experience what happens when you obey an order without questioning and how bad it can turn out.

Fives listened in on what the two Clones were talking about when Acree elbows him. "Pay attention. I don't want anything to surprise us while we're here, Clone."

"The name is Fives and you don't need to tell me to be careful," said Fives as he turned his attention back at keeping an eye out. "I also get it you don't like us for following orders and because we weren't train to fight monsters."

"I don't hate you. I pity your kind for following orders blindly without thinking for yourselves," said Arcee as she turns towards him. "You were made to follow orders and be their puppet. I bet if your superiors told you to kill innocent people you would do it."

Her words caught Fives off-guard a little with what she said. Is that what everyone thinks? Clones as just mindless beings that follow orders like droids? He didn't think Heiwa felt this way about them.

Shinji stops the group when he moves his hands up. Captain Katsumoto gives his team a hand signal to be on their guard before he and Obi Wan approach Shinji.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Captain Katsumoto asked.

Shinji stares at the ruined buildings in front of him and sighed. "Yeah, according to the tracker the ship is on the other side of this building."

Obi Wan seems confused as he looks down at the tracker figuring they couldn't already be here. "That's impossible. The ship is still far from here. We couldn't have gotten there already."

Captain Katsumoto nods in agreement, but then looks at the tracker to find the ship is indeed on the other side of this building. "Maybe they moved to another spot then. But why?"

"I don't know…" Shinji turns to the two leading commanders. "What do you want to do?"

Obi Wan and Captain Katsumoto both knew they should try setting up. If the ship did move and it is around this building then they better take advantage of this situation. However, they both felt something doesn't feel right about this. So, they'll need to alter the plan a little.

"Arcee and Keisuke, go with two of the Clones to the nearby buildings," Captain Katsumoto ordered.

"Fives and Crys, go with them," Obi Wan ordered as their soldiers begin getting into position. "The rest go set up in the building and get into position. Ahsoka and I will lure the enemy out."

Captain Katsumoto leads the rest of the team inside, while Shinji follows them from behind. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Obi Wan decided to alter the plan a little by getting the attention of the bounty hunters.

The two Jedi head around the building and try to see where the ship is at. They find a nearby abandoned vehicle and use it for cover as Obi Wan took out his binoculars. He sees the ship across from them and it appears to have suffered some damages.

"It looks like it was attacked by something," said Obi Wan as he hands Ahsoka the binoculars to see. "We'll have to assume they either abandoned the ship…"

"Or they are somewhere nearby," said Ahsoka as she hands the binocular back. "What do you think we should do?"

Obi Wan knew just walking towards the ship is too risky, especially if they run into some trouble. Sure, they have backup, but they should still be cautious. "Let's take this nice and slow. Maybe they are injured and will need help."

The two Jedi soon begin walking towards the ship, but they take their time. Going slowly as to not to attract any attention. They kept their guard up as they slowly continue walking towards the ship. They are halfway to the ship when Ahsoka noticed something moving nearby.

"Look out!" she activated her lightsabers as a turret appeared and opened fire at the Jedi.

Obi Wan noticed more turrets activating and uses his lightsaber to help deflect them. The two Jedi try to find some cover, but the turrets kept on firing at them until they were taken out. They look over to where the shots came from and figured it was Arcee and Fives.

"Ahsoka?" the two Jedi turn to the ship to find Padme emerging from the ship. "Master Kenobi? You two came."

"Senator Amidala!" Ahsoka walks over to the senator and is glad to find she is safe. "You're all right."

Padme nods in response. "I'm all right, but I am glad to see you came to save us…" she then noticed someone missing. "Where's Anakin?"

"He wasn't allow to come, but we came instead," said Obi Wan as he hears some noises coming from the building. "Anyone else with you?"

They see Captain Katsumoto emerging from the building with their men and the bounty hunters. All disarmed and cuffed as they are brought out from the building.

"We found these three inside," Captain Katsumoto replied. "It looks like they were setting up their position before we arrived."

"Great, you have us. Now can we get going before those things find us?" Cad Bane asked looking uneasy right now.

Ahsoka though felt something wasn't right. "Senator, if you are their hostages then why aren't you cuffed? And where is Haruo?"

Padme's expression changed to one of sadness before motioning for the Jedi to follow her. Captain Katsumoto and Shinji joined her as they head inside the ship. There they find Haruo placing a blanket over a body with an Anooba creature next to him whining in sadness. Haruo turns to the Jedi with a small smile forming.

"H-hey Ahsoka, glad to see you guys came to save us," said Haruo with his eyes looking very tired.

Padme stood by as the Jedi look over to see blood on Haruo's hands. Along with some medical tools near him. The best they can figure is someone got injured and he tried to help them. But it appears to be too late.

"I just wish you all arrived a little sooner," said Haruo as Ahsoka goes to him to check on his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt. Of course, had it not been for Embo, Senator Amidala and I would be dead."

"Embo? One of the bounty hunters?" Obi Wan asked as he recognized the creature who appears to have bandages around his midsection. "I see, so you all came across one of the monsters of this planet?"

Haruo looks surprised as he turns to Captain Katsumoto who he also was surprised to see. "T-the emperor was okay with them knowing?"

Captain Katsumoto nods in response. "We trust them with this secret and to help us find you all."

Shinji walks in front of the captain and sees his brother. Haruo looks on shocked to see who came and stood in attention as his brother approached him.

"Hey…little brother," said Shinji to his brother for the first time in years. "Y-you got bigger. You all right?"

Haruo slowly nods in response as he looks up at his brother. "S-sort of. I um am glad to see you too…when did you get out?"

"Today," Shinji replied as he looks down at the bounty hunters' dead body. "You tried to save him. I take it he suffered injuries while saving you and the senator?"

Haruo looks down at Embo's body and nods in response. "Couldn't save him though. I guess I couldn't return the favor."

Shinji knew their mother was a medical doctor back home. She even taught them in case they get injured or find injured people. To treat them no matter if they are friend or foe. He figured his brother must have tried to help with this wounded bounty hunter after he saved them, but it wasn't enough.

"You did all you could and that's all that matters. I'm sure he would be glad to know you helped him as much as you were able to," said Shinji as he tries to help cheer his little brother up. "I'm sorry though that we didn't get here sooner. We had to make sure we had everything before we came here and encounter any more of these…"

"Monsters," said Padme as she gets involved in the conversation. "Haruo told us everything after we were attacked. He told us about why your government hid this from us, but I would like to know more on why no one else was told about this. I believe you owe us that much."

Captain Katsumoto nods in response. "Senator Darrow trusts you so we will tell you, but before we do that we must leave this planet first. We'll take the bounty hunters with us to pay for their crimes."

"I think they would rather be arrested than stay here," said Haruo as he turns to the body of Embo. "Captain, would it be all right if we took Embo's body back? To give him a proper burial for saving our lives?"

Captain Katsumoto didn't like the idea of giving this criminal any sort of burial, but if he saved the lives of the hostages in exchange for his own then…"Very well, but let us be quick about it."

Haruo nods as he goes to pick up the body, but sees his brother helping him. "I'll take him, let's get going," said Shinji as he helps the body up as they begin leaving the ship.

They make it outside to see the team has regrouped. "All right, let's get going before…"

Suddenly Captain Katsumoto got cut off when they felt the ground shaking. This caused the Heiwa soldiers to take out their weapons and get into fighting position. The bounty hunters though felt uneasy knowing what is coming. Even shouting for them to get them out, but they were ignored.

Ahsoka and Obi Wan got the civilians back as Captain Katsumoto took out his sword. "Keep your guard up! All of you!" he shouted as something begins breaking through from the ground.

A large green skinned work-like monster emerged from the ground as it lets out a loud roar. The Heiwan and Clone soldiers took aim then opened fire at the monster. The worm monster roared as the blasters from the Clones bounced off its body, but the blasters from the Heiwan soldiers the hits appear more minor. The worm monster turns to the soldiers and leaps over.

"Look out!" the Clones and Heiwan soldiers moved out of the way as the bounty hunters were pulled away by Obi Wan.

Captain Katsumoto charges at the creature and stabs right at the side of the creature. The worm monster roared loudly as it felt something jabbing inside of it. It starts to move around, but the captain refused to let go. His soldiers noticed this and charge with their own blades as they stab at the side of the monster.

The monster moved its claws out as it brings it down on the ones attacking it. The soldiers all leaped out of the way as the monster swings its large club tail at the group. However, the soldiers all duck as the tail missed them. The Clones opened fire at the creature, but this time go right for the eyes as the monster roared in pain. The Jedi leap over and land on the back of the creature as they bring their lightsabers down on it.

The worm monster roared loudly as it begins moving around trying to get them off of its back. Captain Katsumoto charges at the creature again, but this time goes right for the legs. It cuts through them all as the monster falls to its side. Losing its balance as the Jedi leap off of it.

The Heiwan and Clone soldiers aim their weapons at the belly of the monster then opened fire. Their shots managed to pierce through the monster as they begin wounding it. However, it was still moving so the five Heiwa soldiers order the Clones to stand down before they charge at the worm monster. They thrusts their swords and stab the monster before they begin slicing it down in the middle.

They pull away before reaching the head and see the monster stopped moving. They stood back as it begins bleeding out.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Crys as he sees the worm monster is dead. "I guess thought you guys said these things would be tougher."

"They are," said Keisuke as the Heiwan soldiers kept their grip on their weapons. "This was too easy. I also doubt it's what the bounty hunters encountered earlier."

"It's not," said Boba Fett as he spoke out. "What attacked us was bigger and…" he stopped when he heard something flying over them. "It's here!"

The group look up to see a large winged creature appear out of nowhere. It flew down and lands between the two teams. It brought down its slender hind limbs, with flat, broad feet ending in two hook-like toes, and letting out a loud roar with two large wings emerging behind it. The team open fire on the creature as it swings its wings causing the building to come down on the group.

The team begin running away as the building was coming down on them. They all run for cover towards the tunnels nearby. The team though is cut off with the Clones and Heiwan soldiers going to one tunnel and the others to the tunnel on the other side. Due to the dead monster it cut the team's path in half and forced them to be separated.

Shinji helps his brother and the others down the tunnel just before the building came down on them. Just Shinji joined the others he heard something he hasn't heard in a long time. He goes into the tunnel and looks up to see a large blue blast firing past him and hitting the winged-monster. He looks on in shock recognizing the blast before he is pulled into the tunnel by Ahsoka as the building came crashing down.

The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of a familiar roar. Before everything went dark as they entered the tunnels.

 **That's the end of the chapter and it looks like the team encountered their first attack with these monsters. Though it didn't seem to go very well huh? However, it looks like they got some help from a familiar monster. I bet some can already guess who it is.**

 **How will things go now that the team appear separate from each other? Will the Heiwan soldiers make it out alive with the Clone soldiers? Will the group survive as well or encounter something that might try to kill them? And what will happen when they find more monsters?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also thanks to everyone for the support of the story. I appreciate it guys and glad this is going well. Also thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them a lot.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven is here! Last time we saw the group got themselves in a lot of trouble. First, they found Padme and Haruo. However, they ran into some trouble.**

 **Secondly, that trouble was in the form of monsters that tried to kill them all! How will things go for our heroes today? Will they make it out alive or be eaten? Tune in today to find out!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. Also, I saw the Godzilla trailer and I am so pumped up! I am looking forward to the movie and it gave me so much ideas. So many awesome ideas to use for the future, but for now let's go on to the disclaimer.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter XI**

 _Heiwa (14 years ago)_

 _An older looking man around his 60s is seen in a laboratory. He has short white hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Next to him is another man around his 40s with short black hair, green eyes, and light tan skin. The two are seen wearing white lab coats, gloves, and a mask over their mouth along with their nose._

 _They appear to be near a container, which has two holes inside to put their hands in. Their hands are inside the hole where it leads to two gloves. Both men are using these gloves to keep from contaminating what they are cleaning inside. It was covered in foam and is seen being sprayed on by water._

 _The door to the lab opened up and a woman around her 40s entered the room. She has short black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She also appears to be wearing the same outfit and mask as the two men are. While in her hand she has a tablet, which she is using to write down her report._

 _She walks over to the men and sets the tablet down before she speaks to the men in a foreign accent. "How is the recovery going?"_

 _"It's going," said the older man before he turns to the younger man next to him. "Hiroshi, help show Ayumi what we found."_

 _The younger man now revealed to be Hiroshi pulls out of the container and goes to help Ayumi. He turns on his computer and shows her the information they got from their last dig. "What do you see here?"_

 _Ayumi looks at the information carefully and gathers what they found. She then stares at the information completely shocked before turning to Hiroshi. "Could you both have gotten this wrong?"_

 _Hiroshi shook his head looking as concerned as she is. "Hopefully this will convince the emperor to help stop with the digging. If he doesn't listen then our world is in danger."_

 _The older man turns to the others while his hands remain in the container. "The emperor is a fool. He won't listen to us as long as he continues to listen to his advisor, who I believe is working for the Republic."_

 _"Father, you don't know that," said Ayumi as she replied to the older man who is revealed to be her dad. "I'm sure if we explain this to them they will understand why we need to stop."_

 _The older man shook his head as he finished cleaning what is in the container. "For the sake of our world I hope you are right," he looks inside as inside the container there appears to be a large egg. "If we are not careful these things will send us back to the stone age."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Is everyone all right?" called out Obi Wan to the others as he uses his lightsaber to light up the tunnel.

Loud coughing and groaning noises can be heard giving him his answer. Soon Ahsoka activated her lightsabers giving them some more light. Next to her is Padme, Haruo, and Shinji. While across from them is Boba Fett, Cade Bane, Bossk, and Embo's pet Marrok.

The two Jedi look around to find themselves to be trapped as the entrance they came in from is blocked. Shinji walks over and gets out a flare. He lights it up and sees the tunnel to his left is blocked off by debris. But the tunnel in front of them is all cleared.

"Looks like we're in the old subway tunnels," said Shinji as he turns to the others. "These used to go all around the city. There were different ones that used to lead people to where they needed to go."

"Where does this one lead?" Padme asked as she looks down the path where the tunnel leads.

Shinji looks over at the train nearby. It appeared to have some dents and cracked windows. Other than that it appears to be in working condition. He paid more though attention to the color on the side of the train as he wipes some dirt off of it.

"This one leads to the Heiwa laboratories near the center of the city," Shinji replied as he turns to the others. "Each one of these colors tells us where they are designed to go to."

"I don't suppose the labs have a way to contact our ride?" Obi Wan asked as his com-link is not working along with Ahsoka's.

Suddenly Cad Bane grabs Padme from behind and aims his blaster at her head. "Then you will take us there to get us out of here!"

The Jedi aim their weapons at the bounty hunters as Bossk took out his blaster and aims it at the Jedi. Boba on the other hand stood to the side watching all of this. Haruo took out his blaster and aims it at the bounty hunters. All while Shinji stood nearby.

"Bane, let her go!" Ahsoka demanded.

"You are in no position to be giving any orders," said Bane as he keep his master aimed at Padme's head. "Now, lower your weapons Jedi or else she dies."

"We are stuck on a planet full of monsters and you want to try this Bane?" Obi Wan asked knowing this isn't a wise idea. "Not a smart plan, especially how you need us to get off of this world."

Bane scoffed at what the Jedi said. "All I needed to hear is there is a way to contact your ship from where this train leads. Once we have your ship we will leave and hand the senator to the Separatist."

"I'd do as he says," said Bossk as he keeps his weapon aimed at the Jedi, while hissing. "We will not hesitate to kill any of you."

Shinji turns to Boba who again seems to remain neutral. "And what do you say? You agree with them?" he motioned to the other bounty hunters. "Or, you have something else to say?"

Boba turns to Shinji and then to the bounty hunters before going back to Shinji. "I take it you know more about this planet than the Jedi?"

Shinji nods in response. "I know even know how to work the train and how to get to the laboratory," he then turns towards Bane. "Which by the way I am sure you won't be able to get in. Before leaving this planet the scientist all put the lab under lockdown. I doubt any of the creatures would go to the labs and if you guys try going without the codes…well looks like the monsters will have a nice meal."

Bane turns to the human and growls a little in anger before turning to the Jedi. "Then you will be our guide. But as soon as the Jedi lower their weapons."

Shinji though steps between the Jedi and bounty hunters with an intense expression. "You are in no position to give any demands. You either put the gun down or you and your friend are going to die."

Bane began laughing as Bossk aims his weapon at Shinji. "Yeah? And how do you plan to do…

Suddenly Shinji throws his knife at Bossk's shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Haruo whistles loudly and Marrok rushes over to bite Bane's leg causing him to scream. Padme drives her elbow into Bane's gut and then flips him over her. Bossk goes to shoot Shinji when Boba opened fire taking out his blaster.

Obi Wan used the Force Push to send Bossk into the wall before rushing over and aims his weapon near his neck. "I think that's how he planned to stop you."

Haruo whistles again as Marrok frees Bane and rushes over to him. Ahsoka aims her weapon at Bane's neck causing him to not resist.

Shinji walks over and helps Bane up before cuffing him. "Nice moves, senator," he complimented Padme.

Padme nods in response. "Just wish we didn't have to do this since we all have the same goal in mind."

Shinji goes over to his brother and pats his shoulder. "You tamed the bounty hunter's pet?"

Haruo chuckles softly a she pets Marrok. "Well, let's just say when I saved him and his former master that he began liking me," he then turns towards Boba and gives him a small nod. "Thank you for the help."

Boba puts his blaster away and shook his head. "I only did that because you are right. Right now we need to work together in order to stay alive."

Shinji nods in agreement before turning to the Jedi who have their two prisoners. "Let's get this train going. I just hope the captain and the clones are all right."

"I'm sure they are," said Captain Katsumoto as he appears from the tunnel with his sword in hand. "We did train them to be ready for anything."

"W-where have you been?" Ahsoka asked surprised to see the captain here. "I thought you were with your men since we didn't see you around here."

"You were all unconscious so I went to go ahead to see what we have to deal with," said Captain Katsumoto as he climbs back up on the platform. "I ran into some trouble in the tunnels, but I took care of them."

Obi Wan noticed the blood on the captain and on his sword. "I assume from any more monsters that reside here?"

"Not anymore," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to the bounty hunters. "And next time any of you try anything I will take your heads," he said before turning to Shinji. "We should get this moving before what we encountered outside comes to find us."

 _Meanwhile_

"Soldiers, sound off!" shouted Keisuke to his team as he and the soldiers all began recovering after making their way into a nearby tunnel.

"Present!" shouted all three Heiwa soldiers as they begin to recover.

Captain Rex got up from the ground and begins joining the other Clones. "Cody, all of us accounted for?"

Cody has his helmet off and shook his head. "Trapper got hit in the head during the escape. Looks like he'll be out of it for a while."

Toshiro heard of one of the injured Clones and goes over to check on him. He takes out a device from his bag and begins scanning the Clone's head. "Well, the good news is he doesn't appear to have any fractures. But, it looks like he might have suffered a concussion and a broken leg. You'll need to carry him."

"Copy that," said Cody as he turns to Fives and Crys. "You two make a stretcher for him. Meanwhile, we should try contacting the others to see if they are all right."

"Don't bother," said Keisuke as he approached the Clones. "There's some sort of interference," he shows the Clones by turning on his radio and all they heard is static. "The tunnels must be blocking our frequency. We'll need to get out and see if the others made it out too."

"Don't suppose we can contact our ride to see if she's all right," said Rex hoping whatever attacked them didn't get their only escape off this planet.

"Kairi is probably aware of what happened and took off somewhere safe," said Okada as he checks on his mini-gun. "Once we get out we'll send a message to her to get us out."

"In the meantime…" Arcee took grabs her rifle and turns to Keisuke. "It looks like you are in charge. At least until we find the captain."

Keisuke knows this to be true. In the event of anything happens to Captain Katsumoto or to Kairi then he is next in command. He looks over the tunnel, but sees no light. He looks at the nearby train, which was destroyed.

He finds the color on it and sighed. "This leads to one of medical facilities near the research lab. Unfortunately the train is too damaged so we'll have to walk on foot."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Fives asked as he helps Crys put Trapper on the stretcher.

"30 minutes," said Toshiro as he gives the Clone some medicine. "45 if we have to take breaks so you don't have to carry him so long."

Keisuke knew it is risky going into the tunnels since they don't know what is inside. However, they don't have much of a choice. He is sure Captain Katsumoto will be waiting for them. So, they need to take the risk.

He looks over and spots a nearby metallic sign on the floor. He looks back over at the train rails and remembered something. "Arcee, how do the trains here work?"

Arcee turns to Keisuke looking confused at his question, but didn't stop her from replying. "They use magnets to help lift the trains off the rails and then use electricity to help them run. Bad news for us is with the train busted we can't activate the electricity."

Fives got an idea of where Arcee is going with this and throws a metal pipe on the rail showing the magnet appears to still be active. "Nice idea, but won't the magnets lock on to our weapons?"

Keisuke walks over and stands on the railway as he activates his boots so he can connect to the train. "I'm sure you Clones can manage to figure out how to get across," he replied before his team begin using their boots to also connect to the rail.

They begin dragging the injured Clone into the tunnel while the other Clones all begin following them. While keeping their weapons up and away from the tracks.

"Well, this can't get any worse I bet," said Rex as they hear a loud roar echoing behind the team behind the debris.

The team all aim their weapons at the direction of the sound and look at each other. "Maybe we should make sure whatever that was won't follow us."

"Agreed," said Keisuke as he moves his rifle up and fires a missile at the ceiling. Causing debris to fall down and block the hole. "Now, there's no going back and no way for whatever that thing is to follow us."

Cody sighed as he turns to Rex. "You want to keep pushing our luck?"

Rex shrugs it off and puts his helmet on. "Let's just keep moving and hope we find the exit soon."

 _Meanwhile_

Shinji managed to activate the train, which thankfully still works. They also managed to get the power since the city never lost power. It was shut down during the evacuation, but it can be reactivated in any part of the city. If one knows how to do it.

Luckily for Shinji he remembers his father telling how to do it. Once he got the power on he got the others onboard and they took off. He had to keep the acceleration to a slow pace. Mostly to prevent anything from appearing out of nowhere and have enough time to stop.

The Jedi brought the criminals onboard and kept them cuffed. Taking their weapons away and made sure to check them. Shinji had them destroyed since he didn't trust them to have their weapons around. Haruo is sitting in his seat near Ahsoka, while Obi Wan speaks with Captain Katsumoto about the prisoners.

"So…" Haru began to speak with Ahsoka. "I want to say thanks again for coming to save us. I appreciate it."

Ahsoka smiles a little to Haruo and nods in response. "Well, I'm just glad that the emperor allowed me to come along. Still, I appreciate what you did keeping her safe."

Haruo began chuckling a little as he rubs the back of his head. "Well, she helped save my life and I helped saved her life. So, we both helped keep the other safe from harm. I'm just glad help did come since I knew the emperor wouldn't risk any life for me."

"You don't know that," said Ahsoka who tried to cheer her friend up.

Haruo shook his head. "It's okay. I know the emperor and his family well enough to know one life isn't work thousands. I'm used to it though. But just glad…" he moved his hand on her hand. "I have a friend who cared enough to come save my life."

Ahsoka smiles a little and noticed his hand on her own. She didn't mind this though since she figured it was fine. "Well, we are friends after all and I figure you would do the same thing. Good thing for you though is I came along and not my master. He would risk his life to save the senator than yours."

Haruo chuckled softly, but could tell she is serious as his laughter was set aside. He turns to the senator who is sitting in her seat resting up. He was surprised to find how different she was from other senators. She was not scared to fight, not intimidated by the criminals, and knew how to hold her own.

"She is something else," said Haruo before turning to where his brother is at. "And so is my brother…just wish he didn't get locked up."

Ahsoka turns to Haruo and felt bad that his brother was locked up for his crime. "Well, at least he is here and came to save you. Another person who cares about you."

Haruo turns to his friend and nods in response. "I guess so."

Obi Wan and Captain Katsumoto walk past the teenagers before going to where Shinji is driving the train. "Can I help you two?" Shinji asked while he kept his eyes on the railway.

"How's it going so far?" Obi Wan asked hoping they don't run into any monsters.

"So far so good," said Shinji as he didn't move his eyes off the path. "Keeping it at a good speed enough for us to slow down if anything happens. As long as we don't run into anything."

"Well, Captain Katsumoto did take out the creatures that were in here," said Obi Wan who feels they don't have much to worry about.

"Only the ones I found," said Captain Katsumoto as he sees some holes in the tunnels. "But it doesn't mean more of them won't try making their way in here."

Obi Wan looked at the size of the tunnels and is hoping they are wrong. "When these creatures emerged from underground how many of them were there?"

"Well, the first ones to emerge were smaller creatures that the military was able to hold its own on. However, soon the bigger ones began coming out and the military got overwhelmed," Shinji replied recalling the events of what happened years ago. "Our weapons were useless against the bigger monsters and we couldn't defeat them. That was until some of the bigger ones began protecting us."

"Like Gojira," Captain Katsumoto replied.

Obi Wan turns to the captain and remembered what he was told about this creature. "You told me before it was some sort of guardian of this world. The one to help keep the balance of this world."

Captain Katsumoto nods in response. "There is a story that our people once told about Gojira. How there used to be many like it long ago when our world was forming. How its kind used to battle against so many powerful monsters that tried to become the dominant force. And how one species nearly drove its kind to extinction."

"Really?" Obi Wan asked figuring that is how nature works. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. When there is on dominant species there is another trying to push off the food chain. Whatever happened to this other species?"

"They were wipe out, except for one," Captain Katsumoto continued. "It is prophesied that it will return one day to unleash a war that would end the galaxy. Unless Gojira returns to stop it and save the galaxy."

"What is the name of this other creature?" Obi Wan asked curious on the name of what this creature is.

Captain Katsumoto was about to say its name when he felt something is wrong. Obi Wan and soon Ahsoka felt this as well as they got their hands on their weapons. Suddenly a large ant monster appeared and lets out a loud roar. It pushes the train off the rail causing it to stop. The monster soon brought its mandibles to bite down on the train.

Trying to bite through it as Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers. Haruo, Padme, and Boba took out their blasters then opened fire. The blasters bounced off the creature as it bit off the roof of the train. Ahsoka leaps on its head and brigs down her lightsaber right through its head. The ant monster roars in pain before it falls down on the ground and lays there dead with its legs twitching a little.

The others soon leave the train as they see it's too damaged to get it back on the train. "Well, looks like we're going on foot," said Shinji as he grabs his things. "Still, this is not a good sign if something like this is here."

"If there is one of them then…" Obi Wan didn't need to finish his sentence as he hears what sounds like movement coming behind them. "Then I suggest we run before they catch up."

The Jedi, Captain Katsumoto, Haruo, Shinji, Marrok, and the bounty hunters all took off as they head down the train tracks. Doing their best to not fall between the rails. Haruo looks back to see more of the ant creatures catching up to them. Bane, Bossk, and Boba saw a nearby hole and jump into it.

Ahsoka tries to stop them, but Shinji stops her. "Forget about it! Just run!"

Ahsoka didn't want to let the bounty hunters escape, but they didn't have much of a choice. The monsters are catching up to them and they were outnumbered. They kept on running, but Ahsoka and Obi Wan knew they wouldn't get far. Captain Katsumoto spots a ladder nearby and motions for the group to head on up.

Padme goes up first followed by Haruo and then Ahsoka. Captain Katsumoto took out a grenade and throws it to the wall to damage it. However, one of the ant monsters spits out acid at it causing it to explode in mid-air. This sends the captain flying to the ground as Shinji and Obi Wan go to grab him. Boba took out his blaster and opens fire to help, but he knew they were good as dead.

"Shinji!" Haruo shouted as he sees his brother about to be devoured.

Suddenly the ant monsters just stopped. Obi Wan, Shinji, and Captain Katsumoto look up to see the ant monsters are not moving. The others noticed this too and begin climbing down wondering what is going on. Shinji moves his hand over to their eyes wondering what caused them to stop.

"Look! Their antennas," Padme pointed out showing all the ants have their antennas standing up as if they detect something.

"What is going on?" Haruo asked wondering why the ants stopped.

"What is going on is I saved your lives," the group turn around to see a hooded figure coming towards them with an ant-monster next to him. "Hello boys, it's good to see you again."

Shinji and Haruo look at each other confused at what the older man said. Unsure who he is and how he knows them.

"Do we know you?" Shinji asked.

The older man chuckled softly before he replied. "Not surprised since it has been 13 years since I last saw you both…" the older man removes his hood revealing who he is. He appears to be in his 70s, has long white hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wearing torn clothing. "But seeing you back brings so much joy to my heart."

Haruo quickly recognized the old man and begins smiling. "Grandpa? You're alive?"

Shinji on the other hand looked both confused and happy at the same time. "Well, I'll be damned. Good to see you are alive old man," he then turns to the others who seem confused. "Everyone, this is Kensuke Yamagata. Our grandfather and the former head scientist of Heiwa."

 **Looks like no one is dead…yet. Still, glad the chapter went well and I apologize for taking a while to get this out. Didn't want to make this a long chapter, but also wanted to bring in some new characters or character in this case to the story. The group now have someone to help them out, but let's see how the Clones and Heiwa soldiers do next time.**

 **With the grandfather on the side of the group will they be able to get off this planet alive? What will they find when they are with him? How is he able to control the ant monsters? And will we see some more familiar monsters appear?**

 **Tune in next time to find out. Also thanks to everyone for the support of the story. I appreciate it guys and glad this is going well. Also thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them a lot.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is here! Okay, so last time we saw the others getting saved by the grandfather of Shinji and Haruo. Good thing for them huh? Also, good luck to the bounty hunters who got separated from the group.**

 **Hopefully the Clones and Heiwa soldiers will do better. Also, the two other people from the flashback, yes they are Shinji and Haruo's parents. More info on the grandpa and what happened will be explained today. So, tune in today to find out how things will go.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you are all enjoying this. It won't be a long story though, but I will try making it good for you guys. You know before the ending comes.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter XII**

 _Heiwa_

The other group managed to find the exit from the tunnels after they came across Shinji and Haruo's grandfather, Kensuke. The former head scientist of Heiwa and one of the people who were left behind on Heiwa during the evacuation. Kensuke took the group to the research lab where he has been living for the last 13 years. On their way to the building he explained to the group what happened to Heiwa

Two years before the monsters broke loose the emperor was approached by his close advisor who wanted to find a new energy source for them to use. Not for clean energy, but to develop weapons. He claimed he discovered the Republic planned an invasion and warned the emperor they needed to make a new more powerful weapon that would stop them. That weapon came in the form of a new energy source that one of his own employees discovered, radiation.

Now radiation wasn't new to the galaxy, but he discovered a way to use radiation to make it into a bomb. A powerful bomb that can wipe out an entire city and leave it covered in radiation that can make any survivors sick. To the point they will die a slow and painful death. However, the kind of bomb he is looking to make would be ten times more powerful.

The emperor agreed to the project and had begun digging into the planet for radiation material. However, this ended up causing the monsters that lived below the planet to begin waking up. Kensuke warned the emperor they needed to stop this, but it was too late. The monsters attacked and they couldn't stop them.

Even using the same radiation weapons against them had no effect on them. Making this whole plan pointless.

"What happened to you though?" Obi Wan asked. "How did you end up being left behind and survived for 13 years here all alone?"

Kensuke stopped as he held on to his walking stick. "Who says I was left behind?" he turns to his grandsons and sighed. "I chose to stay behind. I wanted to study these creatures and find out more about them. Find any weaknesses as well in case they ever got off-world or if we find any more on other worlds."

"Any more?" Padme asked confused by what he means.

"It's a theory my son-in-law had. About how he believes that other worlds were also filled with monsters as well," said Kensuke as he continues leading the group to the lab. "A theory though, but if the Zillo Beast is one of these ancient monsters that used to exist on one world and then disappeared. Well, why take a chance right?"

Captain Katsumoto nods in response. "Were there other survivors here with you?"

Kensuke nods in response. "Ten others with me. Though, most of them were young, arrogant, and afraid. Only three of us kept our sanity and tried to keep them safe. But the rest were fools who thought they could escape or kill these creatures. They didn't make it the first month."

"Sorry to hear that," said Shinji who wasn't sure if he should feel bad for the loss of those idiots.

Kensuke shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be. They were all assholes who only joined because their parents were loaded. Anyways, what are you all doing here? And don't tell me you were to take a nice stroll."

Obi Wan begins explaining what happened. "Senator Amidala and your grandson Haruo were kidnapped by a group of bounty hunters. They came here looking to hold them hostage for the Separatist. We came here to rescue them until we ran into those monsters. There were other soldiers with us, but we got separated from them."

"I'll send a drone out to look for them and lead them here. If they got caught in the tunnels they should be easy to find," said Kensuke as they get close to the lab. "It's a shame my friends didn't make it long enough for rescue to arrive."

"When did they pass?" Obi Wan asked.

"Three years ago," Kensuke replied as he lets out a small heavy sigh. "I kept their bodies along with the others frozen. Mind if when we get out that we take them back with us? This is no place for a burial."

Captain Katsumoto nods in response. "I am sure their families would like that."

Ahsoka walks besides Haruo who pets the canine Marrok's head. "You and your brother are rather silent about seeing your grandfather alive. Aren't you both happy?"

Haruo turns to Ahsoka with a small smile. "I am happy he's alive. I just…I never got to know him well since I was young when we left our world. My brother though, I guess is still processing everything. We were always told our grandpa passed away with everyone who didn't make it, but if he made it then…"

"Then you think other people did too?" Ahsoka asked as she got a small nod from Haruo. "It is possible. But, let's not get our hopes up. We should first focus on getting out of here alive. And then we can focus on finding out if there are other survivors on the planet."

Haruo nods in response before seeing the lab before them. "It doesn't seem so secure though. How did they survive for so long?"

Ahsoka wondered the same thing until she spotted a strange device attached on a nearby tower. She then hears Marrok whining a little as if it is in pain.

Kensuke noticed the animal whining and chuckled a little. "Sorry, I made that years ago to keep the bigger animals away. Sends a powerful frequency that causes the big monsters pain if they get close. It doesn't seem to harm the little ones, at least not as much as the big ones. Once were inside it should be fine."

The group head into the building as Kensuke begins locking down the place. Kensuke motions for the group to follow him towards the elevator as they go inside and begin heading to the floors below the facility. Once they made it down they arrive to the labs and private rooms that belonged to the survivors Kensuke though explained he packed much of their belongings up, except for the beds.

"If some of you would like to get some sleep you can. It will take me a while to get the drones set up and have them go find your friends. Oh and before you ask, yes we do have showers. Help yourself," said Kensuke as Captain Katsumoto and Obi Wan decided to go with him to the lab.

"I think it would be best if I got cleaned up," said Padme who knew she was a mess and needed to wash up.

"I'll join you," said Ahsoka as she follows the senator before turning back to Haruo. "You two going to be okay?"

Haruo nods in response. "We'll be fine. If anything happens just call for us."

Ahsoka nods before she leaves with Padme. Shinji turns to his little brother as he helps care for Marrok who seems to be doing better.

"So um…I never got a chance to ask how you were doing since I got…"

"Locked up?" Haruo replied getting a silent response from his brother. He sighed softly before he continues petting the animal. "Well, it wasn't exactly easy growing up when people kept saying you were a traitor. I knew that wasn't true though, but it didn't matter what I thought."

Shinji felt bad for his brother and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to put you through that. I just felt like I needed to do something good for our family since…well, some of the people blamed our parents for not warning the emperor sooner about what happened. Even though they did, but the emperor didn't listen."

Haruo understood and knew that even to this day there are still those who believed they were crazy. "They still thought dad was crazy. Even after retiring and became a pilot he was still seen as crazy. Even claiming he found proof of other monsters on other worlds. Too bad we never found the report to prove that."

"Dad probably kept it somewhere hidden," said Shinji as he began smiling. "Remember when we borrowed dad's Starfighter and we flew to Kashyyyk?"

Haruo chuckled softly. "If I remember correctly you told me dad was okay with us 'borrowing' his ship. Not stealing it, but it was a fun trip. You even taught me how to fly, which after you went to prison dad tried to finish what you started."

Shinji was glad to know even after what happened their dad still helped finish what he did. "I just wish…I just wish things turned out differently. I wish I could have gotten the proof we needed to show how the chancellor was involved in what happened on Heiwa."

"W-wait what? The chancellor? As in Chancellor Palpatine?" Haruo asked surprised to hear about this information. "I thought it was the advisor who was behind it all?"

Shinji shook his head before looking around to make sure no one hears them. "It turns out before he became chancellor, Palpatine was bribing the advisor to go through with the mining. He even paid off people to make sure the emperor didn't believe our parents. Discredit them in anyway. Don't know what his goal was, but I know he is the reason we lost our home."

Haruo got angry to hear that the chancellor who Padme talked about being a good man was the real monster who killed so many innocent lives for what he did.

"Too bad we don't have any evidence to back this up," said Shinji knowing any evidence he had was destroyed.

"Maybe…but at least for now let's focus on getting out of here and then get him back for what he did later," Haruo suggested.

Shinji nods in response. "Let's go speak with grandpa first. I need to ask him some questions."

"You go on ahead. I'm going to go talk to Ahsoka," said Haruo.

Shinji sighed as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Haruo, I know you like this girl, but she's a Jedi. It will never work out the way you want it."

"W-what? No!" Haruo replied while blushing a little. "I-I like her as a friend. That's all!"

Shinji chuckled softly. "Whatever you say, but just remember…Jedi and love don't mix. Just saying."

"S-shut up! I told you I don't lie her I just…never mind" Haruo replied before he left to go find Ahsoka.

Shinji couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother walk away. "There are more women in the galaxy to be with little brother. Don't always focus on one," he said to himself before he left to find his grandfather.

 _Meanwhile_

Cad Bane, Boba Fett, and Bossk made it out of the tunnels as they took cover in a ruined building near where they started. They got to what was left of their ship and began contacting for help. They knew they won't be able to survive much longer due to low ammunition. So, they'll need to get out before they are crushed or eaten or both.

"Got it," said Bane as he got their transmission going and in hologram form appeared Count Dooku. "Just the man we wanted to talk to."

"Gentlemen, where is Senator Amidala?" Count Dooku asked noticing something is wrong. "You have better not have failed me like you failed to capture Senator Dawson."

"First of all, shove it old man," said Boba Fett as he took off his helmet. "We just survived almost getting eaten alive by the monsters down here."

"Monsters? What monsters?" Count Dooku asked appearing confused by what Boba is saying.

"Like the kid said. Monsters," said Bane as he explains what is going on. There is no epidemic outbreak, it was all a lie, and how there are giant monsters roaming around down here. "So, get us a ride out of here or else we'll expose everything to the Jedi. Let's see how you like dealing with the Republic and Heiwa coming after you."

Dooku knew the last thing they need right now is Heiwa getting involved in this war, especially with how both the Republic and Separatist forces have been weakened. But then he recalled something his master wanted him to retrieve from the planet.

"Very well. I will send General Grievous to pick you all up, but after you retrieve something for us," Count Dooku shows an image of what appears to be a bomb. "My master has it on good authority this bomb is in a research facility on Heiwa. Find the bomb, retrieve it for us, and you will get paid triple the amount we offered you three."

"Triple?" Boba asked surprised by how much they are being offered.

Cad Bane likes this deal already, but knew it will be risky. "How about this? Have your droid send in a bit of a distraction so we can sneak in to get the bomb and then make our escape."

"Very well. Just remember not to fail me or else…" said Count Dooku as he ends the transmission.

Boba sighed loudly. He didn't like this at all. "It's risky to go in to get this bomb. I also doubt Dooku is going to pay us that much for this bomb. For all we know he'll have Grievous try to kill us first chance he gets."

"I know," said Bane who is aware of what Dooku is doing. "That's why once we get the bomb we'll use it to kill off everyone on this planet. We'll take any information about it and sell it to the highest bidder."

"And then we'll get rich," said Bossk who likes this plan.

"Exactly," said Bane as he puts his hat on. "Now, let's go get this bomb and finish the Jedi along with their little friends off."

 _Meanwhile_

"Hurry up or you'll get left behind," said Keisuke as his team continued going down the tunnel, while the Clones and their injured friend are seen behind them.

The Clones and Heiwa soldiers continue making their way to find an exit out of the tunnel. To regroup with the Jedi, their captain, and the hostages so they can escape. They know if they don't make it out soon then Kairi might end up leaving them behind. Something she knew her captain would want her to do to avoid being killed and to report back to their emperor.

While they follow the train tracks they found a destroyed train. It appeared something attacked it years ago. Meaning whatever attacked it must be long gone. Still, it didn't mean they will lower their guard.

"Would make things a lot easier if you help us," said Fives as he helps Crys carry their injured friend.

"We are helping," said Arcee as she uses her night goggles to see in the dark. "We are making sure nothing tries to eat you," she turns to Okada who threw a small sphere into the darkness as it begins releasing red lasers to scan the area ahead. "Anything?"

"So far so good," said Okada before turning to Toshiro. "We're close to the next platform. You better check your patient and see how he's holding up."

Toshiro nods as he goes to the Clones as they help set their friend down. Earlier they used a piece of the wreckage from the train to help drag their friend on. However, it broke apart when the ground began to shake earlier. They knew it wasn't from above ground, but from something below.

"How is he, doc?" Commander Cody asked hoping his friend is doing okay.

Toshiro sighed as he turns to the Clones. "So far the medicine I gave him seems to be working. But we should get him to the ship to get better checked."

The Clones nod in response as Captain Rex speaks up next. "Thank you for your help. We appreciate it."

Toshiro turns to his team before turning back to Rex. "To be honest, I don't mind you Clones as much as my teammates. That and the oath I took to care for anyone whether friend or foe is something I take very seriously."

"Well, good for us then," said Captain Rex as he turns to the Keisuke and goes over to speak with him. "How far till we get to the next platform?"

"Not long from now," said Keisuke replied before he sighed. "We're also getting close to the old labs where the scientist did their testing. That's where I heard they discovered all this was going to happen, but the emperor of that time didn't listen."

"I was told this happened because you were all digging deep into the planet? And you guys woke these things up right?" Rex asked as he gets a nod from Keisuke. "I'm surprise no one bothered to listen."

"Not if it means getting involved with progress," said Keisuke as he sees his team letting him know the area is clear. "Let's get going before we run into any more of these monsters."

Captain Rex goes back to rejoin his team as they begin heading up to the next platform. To their surprise though when they got there they find some light. It turns out most of the ceiling was been destroyed or rather something tore it apart. On the bright side they are out of the tunnels and back outside.

Keisuke turns to Okada as he finished scanning the area. "How far are we to the research building?"

"Not far, sir," said Okada as he shows its only five miles away. "Plenty of buildings to hide in if we run into trouble."

Captain Rex, Fives, and Commander Cody walk over to the Heiwa soldiers while Trapper is checked n by Crys and Toshiro. "We should get a break first. At least before we move out."

"No time," said Arcee as she approached the Clones. "We can't risk waiting around and rest out here in the open. Our best chance of getting out of here is to make it to the lab and contact our ride."

"Why don't we just contact our ride now?" Fives asked wondering why not now to get the ship to get their friend to safety.

"Because the lab is far away from the buildings," Arcee explained as she shows how many buildings are around them. "Any of those monsters could be hiding out in these buildings and could destroy our ride."

"Arcee is right," said Keisuke as he spoke up next. "At least at the lab we'll be able to see what is out there and our ride can evade any trouble.

"She is right. We must go now before we run into…" Keisuke stops when he heard a faint booming sound and noticed the ground shaking a little. "We must move! Now!"

Commander Cody noticed the tremor as well and turns to Crys. "Soldier! Move out!" he ordered as Rex and Fives goes to help him.

However, before he does a large creature emerged from the ground behind them. It lifts giant foot up and brings it down on Toshiro, Crys, and Trapper killing all three. The team back away as they see a large monster with spikes on his back, tail, and head. It also appears to have a large reptile snout, sharp teeth, reptile eye slits, and sharp horns on the back of its head.

The team turn to the large monster as it lets out a loud roar. The team opened fire as they begin trying to get away from the monster. The monster though seems unfazed by the shots and begins chasing the soldiers. They begin running towards one of the nearby buildings with the monster getting close.

The soldiers managed to get into the building as the monster tries breaking through it. They take cover in the lobby where they try to find somewhere to hide. Just as they found some stairs to the lower levels the monster breaks into the building. The Clones and Heiwa soldiers opened fire shooting at the monster trying to send it running.

The monster though didn't seem to be close to running as it keeps getting closer to its prey. Until a loud familiar roar emerged. The group could hear the roar coming from outside of the building as the monster begins to appear frightened. The monster begins to exit as loud stomps can be heard getting close to the group.

The monster soon left the building just as a bright light can be seen by the group. Soon another sound began to follow as it sounds like something beginning to charge outside. The monster turns to what arrived and gave a small whimper roar before a powerful blue flame blast hit the monster. The monster roars in pain as the flames hits it and continued to attack.

"What the hell is that?!" Commander Cody asked shocked at what is going on.

"I don't know," said Keisuke as he turns to the hallway behind them. "But let's use this chance to escape!"

"There's got to be an exit nearby!" said Arcee figuring a building this big must have exits on every side of it.

"Then let's go find it before whatever is out there comes looking for us," said Captain Rex as the soldiers begin taking off running.

The group begin running towards the exit as they made it out the other side. They soon begin heading towards the next building, until Okada stopped and turns to the fighting. He soon begins following the sound, which caused his team to yell at him to come back. Captain Rex sees where he is going and runs over to stop him.

Okada turns the corner to see the fighting as Rex grabs him and pulls him back. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted as he drops him on the ground.

"I-I needed to see it…" Okada replied looking shocked and in awe. "I needed to see the God of Heiwa."

"God? What are you…" Rex got cut off when he sees the monster that attacked them beginning to retreat. He turns the corner and goes to see what attacked this monster.

It stood over 300 feet in height, long spikes along its back, appeared reptile-like, long tail, and dark skin scales. This thing was way bigger and more intimidating than the Zillo Beast. This was the creature Shinji told them about that saved him and his family. The God of Heiwa itself…Gojira.

 **Uh oh. It looks like the bad guys want the bomb and not in a good way. Also, more deaths have come. I didn't want to kill off more than one in this chapter, but I thought it was fine.**

 **The monster that they fought was…Anguirus. The same monster that Godzilla also killed in the old movies. Look up the pic so you guys know what it looks like. But I hope the detail for it was best described.**

 **Also, I did look up radiation being used in Star Wars. It is used, but the bomb is a nuclear bomb, which is composed of radiation. But, I wanted to try using it in the story. To make the threat serious, especially with the technology they have in this universe.**

 **Will our heroes be able to escape the planet before the bomb is used? Will they find evidence to back up that Palpatine was behind the corruption? Will more secrets be revealed? And why is there no more monster fights?**

 **Tune in next time to find out…sorry though on lack of monsters, but I am building it up. Also thanks to everyone for the support of the story. I appreciate it guys and glad this is going well. Also thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them a lot.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 has arrived! Getting close to the end of this story and so excited with the ideas I have for the future. For now, let's stick with what we have now. So, a little recap.**

 **Last time our heroes came across Shinji and Haruo's grandfather, Kensuke. Turns out he was alive for years after Heiwa was abandoned. He stayed behind to study the creatures of Heiwa. All while our heroes try to figure out a way to get off this world before they run into more monsters.**

 **Will they be successful? Will they escape? Or will they end up fighting the bounty hunters? And who else will die?**

 **Tune in today to find out how things will go. Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you are all enjoying this. It won't be a long story though, but I will try making it good for you guys.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 _Heiwa_

Inside the Heiwa research facility, Kensuke is seen in the control room with Captain Katsumoto and Obi Wan Kenobi. The two followed the scientist to the control room so they can help get the drones ready to be send out to find their missing soldiers. Luckily for them Kensuke still had some drones left and send them out to find them.

Once the drones find the soldiers they will lead them back to the lab. The only problem they have to deal with now is calling for their ride. The transmitter got damaged and Kensuke couldn't fix it alone. He could have done it years ago with his other companions, but he never thought about fixing the transmitter.

Mostly because everyone assumed they were all dead. So, why bother to fix something knowing no one from Heiwa would come for them. Luckily for them they can use the drones to help fix the transmitter. So they can contact the ship and get picked up.

Of course, this is after they get all the drones back since Kensuke needs them all to fix the transmitter. Since they all possess the tools needed to fix it.

While they wait, Obi Wan and Katsumoto began asking Kensuke questions about the monsters. Wanting to know if they discovered any more information about them. If there are other creatures on other worlds. And if they did find any weaknesses to them.

"To be honest with the two of you. My primary concern was making sure our facility was safe from any danger," said Kensuke as he finished putting in the orders for the drones. "Once we got all that settled we began researching about these creatures. At least as much of them as possible. As you can see we're limited to how far we can go to do any sort of research. Drone parts are also hard to come by when most of the extra parts are found in areas where the monsters dwell."

"But you did say you've managed to discover some things about them," said Obi Wan recalling what the scientist said earlier.

"We did, but only the ones that didn't try to kill us or were dead," said Kensuke as he goes to a table in the middle of the room and presses a button to show a hologram of the different monsters he recorded. "These are the creatures we managed to get any information on. However, as you can see this is only for the main capitol. Anywhere else we couldn't get any sort of data. We have to assume though there are more of these monsters out there and each one a different type of species."

Obi Wan and Captain Katsumoto look at the information of the monsters. There were some that appeared to be giant spiders, beetle like monster with drills, a large squid, lobster, worm, spiked monster, and a large turtle monster. Each one was also given a name along with a date of when the information was taken.

"We learned a lot about these creatures. For the small ones they can be harmed by blasters and even lightsabers," Kensuke explained as he sat down on a nearby chair. "The big ones however…their skin is much harder to penetrate. Not even a lightsaber can cut through them. That's why our weapons could never harm the creatures. No matter what we did these creatures couldn't be killed."

Captain Katsumoto remained silent. As if he knew the answer to this already. He remembers his fight against these creatures and how many times they tried destroying them. Even using their most powerful weapons that they had saved in case they were ever invaded were useless.

He remembers the screams and suffering of his soldiers. How he couldn't do anything to save them or help stop these creatures. They were unstoppable. They couldn't kill them and now that he knows the truth he understands now why the emperor never wanted anyone to find out.

Obi Wan could sense the struggle within Captain Katsumoto. He knew it must have something to do what happened here years ago. With the monsters attacking their world and the soldiers fighting back to protect their home. He knew Captain Katsumoto was here when it happened and could understand why he is sensing what he is feeling.

"Mr. Kensuke, your grandson mentioned to us before how these creatures fed on the radiation the planet emitted," Obi Wan began as he recalled what Shinji told them before. "That these creatures laid dormant when the radiation level began dying down. Until the scientist of this planet created a weapon made from radiation from the minerals found beneath the planet, correct?"

Kensuke nods in response as he grabs a nearby cup and begins drinking from it. "That's right. Despite our protest against this the former emperor gave us no choice. He wanted to make this weapon of his and was motivated by his advisor. Even with all the warnings we gave him he didn't listen…why?"

"I am just curious to know to know if the emperor right now was aware of this. If he is then is that why he didn't want us to say anything on what we find down here," said Obi Wan figuring the real reason couldn't be because of the monsters, but rather on what happened. "And I'm wondering if the people of Heiwa know what happened."

Captain Katsumoto turns to Obi Wan and didn't like where he is going with this. "The emperor is keeping what happened from the people for a reason. He does not want them to know what his father did and wants to make up for his sins."

"By hiding the truth?" Obi Wan asked as he turns to the captain. "By hiding the fact that his father was responsible for the destruction of your world?"

"I don't like it any more than you do," said Captain Katsumoto who understands what the Jedi is saying. "But even if they did know they would never trust the emperor or his family again. His father brought great dishonor for what he did. Now the emperor wants to make up for what happened and bring honor back to his family. And he wants to do this by helping give his people a better life."

"I understand this, believe me," said Obi Wan who knows the intention of the emperor is good, but that isn't the problem. "But what will happen if the people find out? You know if the Republic also find out what is to stop other worlds from wanting to make their own weapons to strike back against Heiwa?"

Oh this caught Kensuke's attention. He knew if the systems in the galaxy find out Heiwa was making a weapon of mass destruction it would be bad for them. Heiwa would be seen as wanting to start a war. A war by making these dangerous weapons that could destroy an entire city and leave everything in its destruction radioactive.

Those who survived and are exposed by the radiation would die a painful death. He knew that if the people of Heiwa find out about this too then it would cause distrust with their government. People would revolt and try taking down their government. And if that happens their enemies will take advantage.

Captain Katsumoto knew this too and knew how bad this will be if the truth came out. "Master Jedi, I know you do not like what the emperor's father did. Keeping such a secret from the people is something I am not proud of either. However, if our enemies find out about this and use it against us it would cause disorder on our world. Our people would fight against our government, our enemies would rally them to revolt, and many people will die."

Captain Katsumoto walks in front of Obi Wan and continues. "Can you a Jedi of peace say you would sleep well at night if you allowed this to happen?"

Obi Wan knew as much as the people needed to know what happened he knew this was not the Jedi way. He knew Captain Katsumoto is right and it would be best to leave this alone. Keep the peace and make sure this secret never comes out. It is the only way.

"Very well, but once this is over I do wish to speak with the emperor about this," said Obi Wan.

Captain Katsumoto nods in response before noticing the alarm going off from the drones. "Is everything all right?"

Kensuke checks the computer and begins smiling. "Everything is fine. My drones found your team and are bringing them in. They will be going through the loading docks in a few minutes. Do you need help finding your way there?"

Captain Katsumoto shook his head in response. "I remember where it is. How soon will it take to fix the transmitter?"

Kensuke checks how damaged the transmitter is and calculates how long his drones will take to work on it. "Half an hour since they'll need to replace all the parts with some new ones."

"We can make it faster," said Shinji as he walked into the room. "Sorry. I wanted to come see you before our guests arrived."

"No need to apologize," said Kensuke as he turns to Captain Katsumoto. "You and your team are more than welcome to rest up. Even get checked out in the medical room. Despite the planet carrying no harmful chemicals that will harm you all. I would still get checked in case your close encounters with the monsters left something on you all."

Captain Katsumoto nods in response before he gives a small bow. "Thank you," he said before he leaves the room.

Once he was gone Shinji walks over to his grandfather. "I was hoping I could ask you a few questions," he then turns to Obi Wan who he noticed seems to have some questions of his own. "Unless you wish to ask my grandfather first about something, Master Jedi?"

Obi Wan was about to leave when Shinji spoke to him. He did have some questions and knew it wouldn't take him long to ask them. He gives a small nod to Shinji before turning to Kensuke.

"I noticed in the files you showed that you didn't have any information about this Gojira creature? Do you have any information about it?"

Kensuke turns to Obi Wan and smiles as he nods in response. "I actually have some information on it, but…" he shows on the table a large file containing what he found about Gojira. "I prefer keeping it on a separate file."

Obi Wan sees the different images of the creature, which surprised him. From the large spikes of its back, its footprints, its size, and some pictures of its fights with other monsters. Obi Wan knew this thing was bigger and appeared stronger than the Zillo Beast. It's no wonder the people of this world see it as a deity.

Shinji looked at the pictures and was amazed by how many there are. He remembers seeing the creature when he was young, but to see them again years later. It made him smile. Happy that the same creature that saved his family and many of their people is still alive.

"Our people call it Gojira in our native language, but in your language, Obi Wan it is called…Godzilla," said Kensuke as he shows the different images and information of the creature.

"Without question, Godzilla is one of the most powerful and greatest monsters of this world. Hence the reason it has been given the title…King of Monsters," said Kensuke as he smiles softly seeing the pictures.

"Unlike the other monsters Godzilla never came after the people of Heiwa. In fact there were reports that we took that it protected our people from these monsters. I believe this is because his intention was more to stop these monsters and remain the apex predator. Or perhaps…perhaps its kind were once guardians of this world."

Obi Wan was now fascinated by this creature. He knew there were stories about creatures that many would see as mindless animals being guardians. But he always knew those were stories. Now to find out one exists proves that not all the creatures are as mindless as many believe.

"My father used to tell us stories about Godzilla," said Shinji as he spoke up next. "How his grandparents told him about how it protected the people of our world from harm. That we never feared it because we knew it wasn't evil. That it was misunderstood. And that our people showed their love for it so it can be our protector."

Kensuke nods in agreement recalling the story. "All of the people of Heiwa know of this story. That is why when our people were threatened it came to save us," he then stopped and began smiling. "Although, I think maybe the reason it saved us was because it was fixing the mistakes we made. Waking it up and the rest of the monsters."

Obi Wan listened to their stories carefully. He knew that this Gojira…Godzilla, whatever they choose to call it was powerful, but if it like the other monsters then that means any weapon they have won't be able to kill it. He wonders though if they used these powerful weapon they were making? The one that they made from the radiation that caused the monsters to wake up.

"Tell me. Did the emperor of Heiwa ever send one of those weapons they made at it?" Obi Wan asked figuring the former emperor didn't care about the Heiwa guardian being real.

Kensuke chuckled softly and nods in response. "Didn't even put a dent on it. All it did was give Godzilla a nice meal. It's a good thing we made sure every information about the weapon is gone. And I have the only sample left."

Obi Wan turns to Kensuke looking confused. "Y-you what?"

Even Shinji got surprised by this. "What do you mean you have one of them left?"

Kensuke motions for Obi Wan and Shinji to follow him. They go to a nearby wall and Kensuke pressed his hand against the wall. Revealing a scanner that opened the wall revealing the large missile inside. They take a look at the weapon and could Obi Wan can sense the danger from this weapon.

"This is the last one the emperor had us make. He called it the 'Big Bang'," said Kensuke as he sighed softly. "Bastard made us make this even more powerful than any of the previous weapons. The power this thing has can destroy all life in the world. Making sure nothing is left alive."

Obi Wan turns to Kensuke more confused than ever. "Then why not destroy it?"

Kensuke turns to Obi Wan and sighed. "We couldn't. The emperor made sure we couldn't take it apart or remove its power core since he was hoping to use this as a last resort on the monsters. Thankfully we cut the wires to prevent it from detonating remotely like he intended. We also hid it from him so he wouldn't use it."

Shinji knew the former emperor was insane, but to make a weapon like this? To destroy the entire planet? It was utter madness. And to find out they can't even destroy it…just made things even worse.

Kensuke looks up at the weapon, which appears to also be protected by a ray shield. "If this thing ever fell into the wrong hands…the universe would be doomed."

Obi Wan understood his reason for keeping the weapon hidden, despite feeling he should have destroyed it. But once he heard why he couldn't destroy it he understood.

"I won't say anything about this, but I hope you will make sure this thing is locked up forever before we go," said Obi Wan who didn't want to risk this thing being taken when they leave.

"Believe me, the only way to get this weapon is my handprint and my eyes for the retinal scanner to deactivate the shield. No one is getting this once we leave," said Kensuke reassuring the Jedi everything will be okay. "Now come. Let's go greet our guests."

Obi Wan nods as he begins to leave, but Shinji stops his grandfather so he can speak with him. Obi Wan didn't stop though since he knew Shinji has some questions so he left to give them some privacy.

"Grandfather, I have some things to ask you and I hope you will be able to answer them," said Shinji as his grandfather didn't say a word and was willing to listen to him. "Haruo told me our father died years ago."

Kensuke sighed as he placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shinji nods before he continues. "I was locked up before he passed away. I worked with Heiwa to discover what happened on our world and if Palpatine was involved. Dad believes he was and helped me get on the path to find the information we needed. I was also told he had a contact who was feeding him information, but I never figured out who it was."

Shinji and Kensuke stood eye to eye with one another until Shinji got to the point of his question. "Tell me. Were you his contact?"

Kensuke sighed as he didn't say anything for about a minute until he finally replied. "Your father accidentally bounced off a signal from our old satellites to try retrieving some of our old work. Somehow he got locked into our signal and we slowly began passing along information to one another. It was bits and pieces since the satellite continued orbiting around the planet. This caused us to lose signal until it orbit back around."

Shinji knew that made sense and was surprised to find out his father knew Kensuke was alive, but that he didn't say anything to the rest of the family. Or perhaps he told mom and the two kept the secret. Not telling him and Haruo. This whole family sure loves keeping secrets from one another.

"Some of this information…did it involve Palpatine?" Shinji asked as he gets a small nod from Kensuke before he continued. "Do you still have some of the information?"

Kensuke seems confused on why his grandson would need it if what he gave was enough to convict…it was then he realized what must have happened and sighed.

"Bastard isn't in jail?" Kensuke asked getting a small no from his grandson. "I might still have some information left. I assume you'll want your father's file too, right?"

"File?" Kensuke asked confused by what his grandfather said.

Kensuke nods as he leads his grandson out of the room and back to the lab. "Your father said he was working on something. Said he was working with other people from this organization to help find out more about monsters off other worlds," he begins looking for the file, which he kept in a disc. "He said he found a planet full of these monsters, but forgot to tell me the file was encrypted. So, had a hard time trying to get it open. Only thing I got is the name."

Shinji looks at the computer screen and sees the name of the file, which caused his eyes to widen a little bit surprised. "Sukarupuranetto…doesn't' that mean…

 _Meanwhile_

Ahsoka is seen getting a wet rag to clean her face up. Padme offered to let Ahsoka get cleaned up first, but the young Jedi declined. Feeling she was fine until they can get home. Padme though decided to go shower anyways since she was covered in filth from what they went through.

Not to mention parts of her clothes were already torn. Thankfully Kensuke gave her some of the clothing his former colleagues used. While she waited though Ahsoka spoke to Haruo who was nearby going over a hologram map of where they are at. If they get the transmission working they can call their ride and get off this world.

In the meantime they have a chance to relax and have a look around before they take off. This was fine for Padme who wanted to know more about this world and its creatures. Yes, they did try to kill her, but when Haruo told her about how there are some that are considered guardians of this world she became fascinated by them. Wanting to learn a bit about them before they leave.

"It's a shame we won't be able to bring back the bounty hunters with us," said Haruo as he pets Marrok's head. "I was hoping we bring some justice for what they did and find out why Dooku brought us here."

Ahsoka figured it must have been to force Heiwa to join the Separatist, but she isn't sure that was all Dooku wanted. "I get the feeling there is more to this than a simple kidnapping. My guess is it has something to do with what is on this world."

Haruo has the same thought as well. "Exactly. I don't think it's because of the monsters here. If he did know he wouldn't have had us land on this world. No, it must be something else. Maybe it has something to do with what my brother told me."

Ahsoka was shocked to hear what Haruo told her. That his brother found out Chancellor Palpatine was the one who conspired with those within Heiwa to make the nuclear weapon. The same weapon, which caused the monsters to wake up thanks to the digging for the radioactive materials. She didn't want to believe it, but that the same time unlike her master she didn't think much of the chancellor like he did.

She has seen him throw the blame of the war on the Jedi, cause the people to distrust them, and continues to gain political power. She even overheard some of the Jedi like Master Kenobi grow concern how much power the chancellor is getting. She too began getting concerned as well, but knew her master wasn't worried. In fact he would refuse to believe in what the Jedi say about his friend.

"Haruo, it would be best if we didn't say anything about this to Padme," said Ahsoka who didn't want her friend to be concerned. "She is very close to the chancellor and if we tell her this she might not believe us. It also wouldn't help if she tells my master about this since he is close to the chancellor too."

Haruo nods in agreement knowing if they do say anything they run the risk of the chancellor finding out. If he is as corrupted as his brother thinks he is then there is no telling what he would do to keep them silent.

"You are going to tell the Council about this right?" Haruo asked figuring Ahsoka would let the Council know what they found.

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "I agreed not to tell anyone what we found on this world. So, even if Master Kenobi and I want to we can't tell them anything."

Haruo completely forgot about that. He knew the emperor asked the Jedi and Clones not to say anything, but he didn't think it would be about something like this.

The door opened and out came Padme wearing her new clothing. "Oh? Hello Haruo. I didn't know you were here."

Haruo gives a small bow to the senator before replying. "Apologies, my lady. I came to talk to Ahsoka about what is going on. My grandfather and the others are working to contact our ride to get us out of here."

"That's good to hear," said Padme who is happy to know they'll be leaving soon. "It would be best if we leave before we run into more trouble."

Harup nods in agreement. "It would be best since we don't know what else we might run down here."

A knock soon came to their door as Ahsoka goes to see who it is. "Master Kenobi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Captain Rex and the others made it to the lab. I'm going to go check on them to see how they are doing. Do you wish to come with me?" Obi Wan asked as he explains what happened.

Ahsoka was happy to hear Rex and the others are alive as she nods in response. "Of course," she then turns to Padme and Haruo. "Do you two wish to join us?"

Padme nods in response. "I'll go. I want to see how the others are doing and if they found anything."

"Maybe even the bounty hunters," said Haruo as they begin leaving to the room to go to where the others are at. "I hope so since we need to bring them back to find out what Dooku is up to."

Ahsoka nods in agreement. "Just as long as we can get out of here too. I don't know why, but I sense the longer we stay the more trouble will come for us."

 _Meanwhile_

Three Separatist ships arrived over Heiwa as they begin tracking the whereabouts of the bounty hunters. Once they got a lock at where they are at they began sending down multiple transport ships. Each one carrying the prototypes to help them get through the electrical magnetic storm. Although, General Grievous doubts they will all make it through.

Sure enough he was right. Some of them began getting destroyed from the electricity and some lost power before crashing into other ships. Fortunately for them five of the ships made it through and begin heading towards the location where the Jedi are at. So they can begin the attack and have the bounty hunters do their job.

General Grievous though would not join in the fight. No, his job was to make sure if the Republic of Heiwan ships arrived they would keep them busy. Long enough to get what they need and escape. He knew Count Dooku wasn't going to risk sending him down there knowing he might get destroyed.

General Grievous walks to the bridge where he is approached by one of the battle droids.

"Sir. Our forces found where the Jedi are hiding," said the battle droid as it shows the hologram of the facility.

"Excellent," said General Grievous knowing that is also where the weapon they are looking for is located at as well. "Once the Jedi come out to fight make sure the droids keep them busy. Long enough for the bounty hunters to get the weapon and bring it back."

"And once they deliver the weapon we will kill them, right?" the battle droid asked.

General Grievous begins laughing evilly. "Leave none of them alive. Not the bounty hunters, the Jedi, or their allies. Count Dooku does not want any survivor left behind to know what we took."

 **That's the end of the chapter and it seems Count Dooku doesn't care who lives or dies. It also looks like our heroes have a plan to escape. Will they make it out in time before they are attacked? Will they also stop the bounty hunters from getting the weapon?**

 **Will they all make it out alive? Or will they end up causing more monsters to appear? If so, will Gojira aka Godzilla make an appearance? Perhaps to save the day?**

 **Also, what is the name of the file that Shinji's dad send? I'm assuming you are all looking up what it means? If so don't spoil it for everyone. And if you do figure it out does this mean what it means?**

 **Tune in next time to find out…sorry though on lack of monsters, but I am building it up. Also thanks to everyone for the support of the story. I appreciate it guys and glad this is going well. Also thanks for the reviews I enjoy reading them a lot.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 has arrived and Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is ready for today. I hope everyone is also spending time with your loved ones. I also hope you all got what you wanted.**

 **If you didn't its fine since it's the thought that counts, right? Anyways, last time we saw our heroes being told about what happened on Heiwa. We also saw the rest of the team have arrived. But so has their enemies.**

 **How will things go with Grievous arriving? How will things go when the bounty hunters come for the weapon Kensuke made? Will our heroes stop them in time? Or will something come along to destroy them all?**

 **Tune in today to find out how things will go. Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you are all enjoying this. It won't be a long story though, but I will try making it good for you guys.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter XIV**

 _Heiwa_

Ahsoka, Haruo, Padme, and Captain Rex are in the infirmary where they are looking over the injured Commander Cody. Earlier the group managed to arrive to the facility after the drones found them. However, during the briefing they explained they lost Toshiro, Crys, and Trapper during a monster attack. And when they were escaping Cody got injured when a piece of debris fell on him.

He is alive, but needed medical attention. Luckily, Kensuke has a medical droid to care for the injured Clone. They took him to get cared for, while the rest of the team speak with the others about what happened. Rex chose to go with the others to check on Cody while letting the others know what happened.

He told them about the monster attacking them when they reached the surface and how their weapons didn't work on it. Luckily for them they were saved by the God of Heiwa, Godzilla. It appeared and attacked the monster. Buying the others time to escape.

During the escape, Rex got to see the King of the Monsters himself. He was shocked at how big Godzilla was. Bigger than the Zillo Beast and caused the monster to run away in fear. It stared right at the group and right at Rex.

Making him wonder if the monster was going to attack them too. Instead it just walked away. This didn't surprise the Heiwan soldiers, but for Rex it was surprising. He wonders why it let them go and it didn't attack them, until Captain Katsumoto told them why.

"To Godzilla, our kind whether we're Heiwan, Clones, Jedi, it doesn't matter we're not his enemies. We're creatures that make mistakes and need guidance," Rex couldn't help but smile a little with what Katsumoto told him. "He made it clear Godzilla and the rest of these monsters aren't mindless. After today…I believe him. I believe these creatures are as intelligent or perhaps even more than we are."

"I think you might be right, Rex," said Ahsoka who too was seeing that these monsters aren't what they assumed they were. "And from what Haruo's grandfather told us if the Separatist or the rest of the galaxy finds out about these creatures they will want to destroy them."

Padme knew if the Republic found out about this, like the Zillo Beast they would try to kill these creatures. "Keeping this a secret won't be easy though. If the Separatist find out about these monsters then word will spread across the galaxy."

Haruo knew that will also cause problems for Heiwa when other worlds question why they kept this a secret from the galaxy. "I can only imagine the headache the emperor will deal with the constant questions from the politicians."

"I'm sure your emperor has something planned for this," said Padme who has a feeling the emperor and his government are prepared for something like this.

The medical droid approached the group after finishing caring for Cody. "The Clone commander is resting now. I had to perform surgery after I discovered there was swelling in his brain. Most likely from the hit. He was very lucky the helmet took the blunt of the hit."

Rex sighed in relief as he looks over at Cody's helmet to see the impact of where the debris fell on. He was very lucky indeed and was glad for the material used to protect them.

"How long will it take until he recovers?" Rex asked.

"A few days," the medical droid explained. "Although I will say he might have suffered some memory loss due to the impact from the debris. How much he has lost I cannot say until he wakes up, but…"

"But what?" Ahsoka asked wondering if there is something else the droid found.

The medical droid moves its hand up and shows a hologram of Cody's head. "Before the surgery I noticed an anomaly that was on his brain. I didn't know what it was so I took a closer look and…" the medical droid pulls out a container that has a small chip inside. "At first it appears like it is a part of the brain, but upon further scanning I found it was some sort of microchip. Implanted on the brain of the Clone."

Ahsoka took the container and begins examining it. Haruo and Padme looked at it as well completely surprised by what they are seeing. All while Rex looks on confused. So much questions filling through the minds of the group.

"Rex, do you know anything about this?" Ahsoka asked wondering if Rex is aware of this chip.

Rex shook his head in response. "No, Commander Tano. I didn't even know he had this thing in his brain," he then turns to the droid. "Do you know how long this thing was in him?"

The medical droid nods in response. "Since before birth I believe. There is a faint scar where the chip came from before I performed the surgery. In fact, while I was checking all of you I found a similar scar on your head, Clone captain."

The others turn to Rex who moves his hand along his head to find this scar the droid is talking about. He remembered this scar though. It was after he shaved his head to look different from his brothers. He felt the scar before, but figured it was nothing and moved on.

He wonders now though if this scar has anything to do with the chip that was found in Cody's head. And he wonders if he has one in him too.

When Rex didn't reply, Padme took the container and examines it. "Do we know what it is? What is it in?"

"At first I thought it was an inhibitor chip. The kind used to help suppress aggression," the medical droid explains Heiwa uses this sort of technology on dangerous animals so they won't harm people. "However, I have never seen it used on highly intelligence organisms before."

Padme though had a feeling there was more to these chips than meets the eye. "Ahsoka, were the Jedi aware of these chips?"

Ahsoka shook her head in response. "I've been to Kamino before with Master Skywalker and we were told about how the process of making a Clone works. But we never saw them or heard of them implanting any sort of inhibitor chip in any of the Clones."

"Sounds like the Republic wanted to control the Clones from acting out," said Haruo until Ahsoka elbowed his shoulder so he realizes what he said. "Oh um no offense, but um you guys were cloned from a dangerous Mandalorian bounty hunter."

Rex shook his head in response as he leans back against the wall. "Its okay, kid. Honestly, I'm not surprised they had something like this planted inside of us. Just to make sure we don't try betraying the Republic," despite knowing it didn't work well enough from what happened before.

"Maybe," said Padme who knew this couldn't be just to control the Clones. She turns to the medical droid hoping to get more answers. "Can you gain access to the chip and find out what is in it?"

The medical droid shook its head in response. "The chip was damaged thanks to the debris. However, if the Clone captain has a chip in his brain we can check on that one instead."

"Whoa, hold on there. I am curious what's in the chip too, but not enough for me to have surgery," said Rex who didn't want someone to drill into his head.

"Rex, it's okay. I'm sure there is nothing in this chip we need to worry about," said Ahsoka who didn't want to pressure her friend into doing this. Even though she was very curious about this chip. "Look. Once we leave if you decided you want to get checked out we can if you want. For now, let's just try getting out of here."

"Then let's go check with the other then," said Haruo who figures they should be able to leave this world soon. "Maybe my brother and grandpa finally got the transmitter working so we can call for a ride out of here."

Padme nods in agreement, but couldn't help but suspect something about these chips caused her to be concerned. She knew something about this didn't feel right. She turns to Ahsoka and knew she was feeling the same way. Ahsoka didn't know why they weren't told about these chips if it wasn't a big deal…or perhaps there is something on them that does more than controls aggression.

 _Cargo room_

Meanwhile, the rest of the Heiwan soldiers finished explaining everything to Captain Katsumoto, Shinji, and Obi Wan. Letting them know what they discovered while they were looking for them. Captain Katsumoto wasn't pleased to find out one of his own got killed by one of these monsters. However, to find out his soldiers saw the God of Heiwa itself…he was just happy to know Gojira saved his people again.

"So, you saw it then," said Captain Katsumoto as he asked Captain Rex and the rest of the soldiers. "You all Gojira?"

Keisuke nods in response. "Yes sir. We saw it."

"It was extraordinary," said Arcee who was still amazed with what they saw. "It was nothing like in the stories we were told about. It was exactly like how you told us, Captain Katsumoto."

Captain Katsumoto recalls telling his soldiers in the past how he once saw Gojira in combat. And how it saved his life along with the lives of those who served him during their fight against the monsters. He is glad to know Gojira saved his people again and brought them back to him.

"Stories are one thing, but experiencing them first hand is better," said Captain Katsumoto.

"Hate to break up this little moment, but we have a transmitter to fix," said Shinji as he interrupts the talk. "I wanted to let you all know that the drones are working on the transmitter. At the rate they are going they should be done in half an hour. Once that happens we can call Kairi to get us out of here."

"He's right," said Obi Wan who knew they needed to focus on their task. "We can't stay here for too long. If we don't get out of here soon then…"

Captain Katsumoto understood and knew they are right. "We'll need to be ready when the ship arrives. I assume your grandfather has some things he wish to take with him?'

Shinji nods in response. "Just the bodies of the fallen and his work, which he is currently downloading. Everything else he's leaving behind."

"Understood," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns towards Obi Wan. "I understand the bounty hunters are still out there. However, I will not risk more lives to go after them. As much as I want to make them pay for what they did we have to assume they are already dead."

Obi Wan doubts the bounty hunters are dead, but then again he can't disagree with what Captain Katsumoto said. "The Council will understand this. I just hope the emperor will understand this too. I know without them we won't be able to prove if the Separatist was directly involved in this or not. All we have is they attacked our ships and that's it."

Captain Katsumoto knows Dooku will most likely play the stupid game where he didn't know Senator Darrow was on the ship when they attacked. The emperor isn't a fool to fall for this either. However, without more evidence they can't go after them. And after what happened perhaps for now they should just focus on reinforcing their defenses.

"Very well. Let's get everything ready and…" Captain Katsumoto is suddenly interrupted by the alarm, which begins going off causing the soldiers and Jedi to be on their guard.

They soon see Kensuke appear in the room in hologram form. "We've got a big problem. We're being attacked!"

"I thought you said the monsters wouldn't attack us," said Obi Wan recalling what Kensuke told them earlier.

"Not by the monsters. By a bunch of droids. They are marching this way," said Kensuke as he shows a hologram of Separatist droids marching towards them. "Friends of yours?"

"The Separatist," said Arcee who is shocked to see the Separatist army on the planet. "How did they get passed the clouds?"

"I don't know," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to his soldiers. "But we must stop them before they get in the facility."

"And stopping them from destroying the only thing that is keeping the big monsters away," Shinji replied. "If that happens we're all dead."

"Then let's take care of them before that happens," said Obi Wan as he begins contacting Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, Separatist forces are heading our way. Have Senator Amidala and Haruo go help Kensuke. The rest of us are going to go hold off the enemy until the transmitter is fixed."

 _"Understood. I'll be out there to join you all soon,"_ Ahsoka replied through Obi Wan's com-link.

Shinji pulls out a blaster and begins loading it with ammo. "Captain Katsumoto, how do you want to handle this?"

Captain Katsumoto took out his sword as his soldiers all charge their weapons. "We will handle this our way. Let's go."

 _Orbit_

General Grievous watched through the hologram as his Droid army begins landing near where the Jedi are hiding at. So far everything seems to be going according to plan. His Droid army will engage the Jedi and keep them busy. Long enough to allow the bounty hunters to get in to get the weapon they are looking for.

Once they get it then he will kill off the bounty hunters and finish off his enemies. Making sure there will be no witnesses left alive. He knew this is what his master wants and won't disappoint. He sees his droids also unloading the tanks and vehicles before giving them their orders to attack the facility.

Just as he did the hologram of Count Dooku appeared in the room. "General Grievous. Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, my master," General Grievous replied. "The Droid army is already heading towards the facility where the Jedi are hiding. So far we haven't come across any of these 'monsters' the bounty hunters claim there are."

"Do not lower your guard, general," said Count Dooku who knew better than to underestimate this world. "I sense something down there. Something ancient and powerful. We must finish the Jedi off quickly and get what we are looking for. No mistakes."

"I understand," said General Grievous as he shows the facility and it appears to be equipped with its own defenses. "Even with the defenses they have it won't be long before they are overrun."

"Just make sure not to destroy the facility until we get what we need," said Count Dooku making sure Grievous won't mess this up. "And remember, if you fail or if the bounty hunters fail then bombard the surface. Leave no survivors."

"Yes, my master," said Grievous as he bows his head to his master before the hologram of Dooku disappeared.

Once he was gone Grievous turns his attention to the fighting. He soon sees his droids opening fire on the facility. "

Make sure the moment the bounty hunters have what we are looking for to shoot them all down."

"Roger, roger," said the battle droid.

 _Heiwa_

The droid army arrived a few miles away from the Heiwa laboratory building. They began opening fire as the lab's security system activated. A shield appeared around the lab as multiple turrets opened fire. The droids kept advancing though as they continued firing.

Trying to weaken the defenses before they storm the facility. However, the facility got some backup as Arcee is seen on the roof using her rifle to take out as many droids as she can. Meanwhile, Okada, Captain Rex, and Keisuke took cover behind some rubble to open fire. All while Shinji, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Captain Katsumoto are outside the shield with their weapons on hand.

Ahsoka works on taking down as many battle droids as she can. All while Obi Wan deflects the blasters and use the Force to push away the droids into pieces. Captain Katsumoto though charges at the droids with his sword. His armor protecting him from the blasters as he uses his sword to cut down the droids.

Shinji meanwhile behind a column and fires a rocket launcher at one of the tanks taking it down. He knew this will lessen the chances of the shield going down, but he knew not for long. He continued opening fire with his blaster, while keeping covered behind the column. Thankfully for him he has Arcee watching his back.

"Arcee, got a location of where their ship is at?" Shinji asked as he took cover behind the column.

"A few miles behind the main army," said Arcee as she took out another few droids, while looking at where the ship is at. "Looks like they're just sending in the first wave before sending in their main strength."

"Either to test us out…" spoke Okada as he uses his rifle at the droids and saving his main weapon for later. "Or to waste our ammunition."

"If that is their plan," Keisuke continued opening fire as he noticed some of the Super Droids firing their missiles at the shield to weaken it. "Then we need to finish this soon. The shield won't hold out much longer."

"Either way…" Obi Wan began as he slices through three droids before he begins to join Ahsoka to deflect the blasters. "We have to buy Kensuke time to have the transmitter fixed. As long as we can."

Ahsoka nods in agreement. "I don't get how they found out where we were at though. Of all the buildings they just somehow managed to find us here?"

"I didn't see any probe droids and I doubt they could have scanned through the storm cloud to find us," said Captain Rex who knew there was no way they could have found them without any help.

Captain Katsumoto knew the Jedi is right. Someone told them where they were, but who? He knew his soldiers couldn't have done it since they were all too loyal to their people. He also doubts it was the Clones too since they were with his soldiers.

Could it have been…yes, it makes sense. "The bounty hunters. They must have survived and found out where we are at."

"That would explain how they found out," said Captain Rex as he throws a grenade at the droids and destroys some of them. "But if that's true then where are they?"

"They're probably hiding somewhere getting ready to attack us," said Arcee as she takes out another droid. "Or they tuck their tails between their legs and ran off."

"No," said Obi Wan who knew Bane better than to run away from a potential bounty. At least not without backup. "I don't think Bane would have left so easily. I sense he is up to something."

Captain Katsumoto slashes away a few more droids as he pushes the body away. He then realized why the enemy hasn't unleashed their full forces yet. Sure, they could have and wipe them out, but they haven't done it yet. And now he understands why.

"They are distracting us while the bounty hunters find a way in!" said Captain Katsumoto.

Ahsoka gasped upon realizing this and begins trying to contact Haruo. No response. She then tries for Padme, but once again no response. She soon realize Katsumoto is right and the bounty hunters must be inside.

"Master, let me go in after them. We have to help them before they can escape," said Ahsoka knowing Haruo and the others will need help.

"Go!" said Captain Katsumoto before turning to Keisuke and Shinji. "You two go with her and stop the bounty hunters. We will not let them fool us again."

"Yes sir!" Keisuke replied before going into the facility with Ahsoka and Shinji following behind him.

"You think they will be enough?" Obi Wan asked knowing not to underestimate Boba, Bane, and Bossk.

Captain Katsumoto nods as he blocks more of the attacks from the droids. "They'll be fine. But only if we can stop these droids first before…" suddenly one of the droids fired a missile near the machine, which is keeping the monsters away.

Luckily the shield stopped it, but the force of the blast did appear to damage the machine. Almost malfunctioning, until it began working again. This caused Obi Wan and Captain Katsumoto to turn their attention back to the droids. Knowing if that machine goes out they are not long for this world.

"Let us finish this before they cause those monsters to come here," said Captain Katsumoto until he saw the machine that Kensuke made beginning to power down.

This caused the droids to stop as they begin hearing loud roars coming from behind them. Obi Wan and Captain Katsumoto turn to the source of the sound both realizing the same thing.

Soon they hear the sound of a large monster beginning to emerge behind the buildings. It stood around 170ft tall with long insect like wings. Bumpy purple skin, greenish spikes all over its body, head appearing reptilian, sharp fangs, and lets out a shrill/high pitched roar. The group soon begin heading back into the shield as the droids opened fire at the monster but it appears unfazed as it looks down at them.

The monster extends its wings and flies down as it caused a large gust of wind to pick up. It flew past the droids and caused many of them to be sent flying into the air. Many of them even landed on the shields and blew up. Obi Wan, Captain Katsumoto, Arcee, and Okada look on shocked when they saw this creature took down the droids so easily.

With the first wave gone the rest of the main army begin moving in. Opening fire with everything they got on the monster. The monster though flew back down and once more unfazed by the attacks. It flew down using its large mandible claws to crash down on the droids.

Destroying many of them before turning its attention to the ship. The ship tried to take off, while Vulture Droids flew out to attack the monster. The monster took the shots, but was unfazed by the shots. In fact it appeared to be like a predator playing with its meal before it attacks.

The monster soon leaps up and takes a huge bite of the ship before it explodes. The monster lets out a triumph roar before taking out the rest of the droids. All while the others look on from the safety of the shield. Many of them with stern looks on their faces, while Obi Wan looks on surprised with what just happened.

He knew the power of these monsters were enough to devastate the army of Heiwa, but to see it happen in front of him was shocking. And against the Droid army, which he has been fighting for years. An army that rivaled that of the Clone army being taken out so easily was truly something he didn't expect to see.

"Now you know why we feared these creatures," said Captain Katsumoto as he turns to Obi Wan. "And why we hate them for what they did to our world."

Obi Wan nods in response understanding fully now how dangerous these creatures. They are more dangerous than the Zillo Beast. Something he didn't expect as he noticed the monster finish destroying the droids. It then turns towards them and narrowed its eyes at them.

"It looks like it sees us," said Obi Wan as he looks up to see the machine is not turned on yet. "It seems we'll need to hold it off until the machine turns back on. Any ideas how?"

Captain Katsumoto shook his head in response. "No…I don't."

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the facility, Kensuke is seen working with Haruo to help get the drones to fix the transmitter faster before the shields go out. Unfortunately for them that might happen soon. The attacks from the droids have begun weakening the shields. If this keeps up the shields will be destroyed and the droids will break in.

Padme in the meantime is seen helping load the files from Kensuke's computers. Kensuke asked her to get all his files in a disc so once they leave he'll take his work with him. Not an easy task since he has so much data that needs saving. However, she can understand the importance of this information and how it can help them later.

That won't matter though if they can't get the transmitter fixed. "I hope you two are almost done with the transmitter," said Padme as she watches the monitor to see the fighting outside.

"Almost," said Haruo as he continues working with his grandpa. "I still can't believe these droids got through the clouds. How is that possible?"

"It seems they possessed some of the technology your ships used to get through the clouds," said Kensuke as he sees on the computer some of the remains of the ships crashing in the city. "Although it doesn't seem to have been perfected for these large ships."

"I'm sure the bounty hunters must have told Count Dooku where we were at," said Haruo recalling the missing criminals. "You think Dooku is here for the monsters?"

Kensuke though knew that doesn't seem to be their goal. "No. I have a feeling they are here for something else."

Padme and Haruo didn't know what else Dooku could be after. To send so much droids after them like this can't be just for her. It has to be something else. Perhaps something Kensuke is not telling them about.

Maybe the plans for the weapon the Heiwan people were making? Is that it? Padme wouldn't doubt be the reason for Dooku attacking them. If so maybe they can wipe out all knowledge of the weapon once they are done.

"Transmitter almost finished," said Kensuke as he looks at the fighting. "Even if we did call for our ride these droids will prevent us from escaping. We'll need to distract them."

"It would be nice if you have something in mind to do that soon," said Padme as she sees the shield losing power. "Because right now we only have 60% of power left for the shield."

They soon feel another thundering hit and see the shield is now at 50%. "Not anymore," said Haruo as he works harder.

Kensuke begins cursing in his language as he has his drones work faster, which is risky since they might get damaged. "These blasted droids. They are lucky my invention is keeping the monsters away. Otherwise they would all be taken out."

Padme turns to Kensuke with an idea in mind. "Then why not do it?" she sees Kensuke and Haruo turn to her looking confused. "Why not shut off the machine for a little bit to have the monsters appear and attack the droids? Once they are taken out then we can activate the machine again."

Kensuke shook his head in response. "Too risky. I have never turned the machine off and I don't know if I will be able to turn it back on."

The rumbling caused the shield to lose more power. Leaving it at now at 35%. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," said Padme who knew if they don't do anything soon that will be it. "I know it's risky, but if we don't do this then we'll lose our shield and our friends will get hurt."

Kensuke sighed as he looks down at his computer and knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't turn off the machine since it would risk bringing all these monsters. However, he knew if they don't do something soon they will be killed and the weapon he has been hiding all these years will be taken. He can't let that happen…even if he must do what he must.

"And what if the machine doesn't turn back on? What then?" Kensuke asked as he turns to the others.

Haruo sighed as he looks at Padme who knew what they need to do. He turns back to his grandfather and sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now…let's let the monsters loose."

Kensuke sighed as he nods in response as he goes to begin turning off the machine. He knew his drones are almost done with the transmitter. So, even if the monsters do arrive they might still get out. That's a pretty big might though.

As he begins typing in the codes to turn off the machine he turns to his grandson and Padme. He then turns to the computer asking to deactivate the machine or not. But before he can activate it Marrok begins growling towards the door. This caught their attention and wonder what he is growling at.

Padme, Haruo, and Kensuke looked at each other without saying a word. They knew something is up and began pulling their blasters.

"It seems we have some uninvited guests," said Kensuke as he turns to his computer and sees its still asking him to turn off the machine or not. "Let's show them the door."

He presses the button just as the door is shot open. Soon six Commando Droids entered the room and opened fire. Padme, Haruo, and Kensuke took cover as they opened fire. The droids though managed to avoid the shots and charged at the group. Marrok leaps at one of the droids, but is grabbed and tossed to the wall yelping in pain.

Haruo saw this and got angry as he opened fire taking out one of the droids. One of the droids leaps over to Haruo to open fire, but Padme took it out shooting it in the head. However, this distraction allowed two of the droids to grab Haruo and Padme. Kensuke shoots down the two droids, but the other two managed to take him down

Padme and Haruo go to grab their blasters, but they are shot away by Bossk as he entered the room with Boba Fett and Cad Bane.

"Hello senator. We meet again," said Cad Bane as he tips his hat to Padme.

 **Uh oh it looks like things went from bad to worse for our heroes. Not good for them all huh? What is going to happen now? Will the bounty hunters get their prize before the monster kills them all?**

 **Will they find a way to get out before that happens? Or perhaps a certain king will emerge to save the day? Will they get out in time or will things go to hell for them all? Tune in next time to find out.**

 **Also, the monster that is attacking them is called Megaguirus. You can look up the image online so you can get an idea of what this monster is. It is a powerful monster, but it does have weaknesses. So, if Godzilla does show up we'll see how the fight will go.**

 **Also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate it and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please.**

 **See you all next time for the next chapter, be safe everyone,** **and if I don't have another chapter up by New Year's then…MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 has arrived and we are near the end. About two or three more chapters to go I believe. So, I hope everyone is looking forward to seeing how I end all of this. Also, I hope everyone will like this chapter, especially with the surprises I got in here.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our heroes a new monster emerged. A monster called Megaguirus. You can look up the information, but this monster fought against Godzilla in 2000. Now, will this fight go somewhat the same as the old one did? Probably not.**

 **What will happen also when Ahsoka goes to help rescue the others from the bounty hunters? Will they succeed in stopping them? Will they get out in time before Megaguirus tries to kill them all? Or will someone or something come along to help save the day?**

 **Tune in today to find out how things will go. Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you are all enjoying this. It won't be a long story though, but I will try making it good for you guys.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the story begin!**

 **Chapter XV**

 _Heiwa_

General Grievous and Count Dooku watched through the holograms as their Droid army is seen being destroyed by this large winged-creature. General Grievous was told there was something on the planet, but he didn't expect it to be something like this. Not only did their weapons prove to be useless against the creature, but it wiped out his army in minutes. Soon the last of his droids are wiped out along with the ships that brought them to the planet.

Grievous growls in anger as they lost contact and can't see what is going on. Count Dooku on the other hand was impressed with what they saw. He knew there was these sort of creatures on the planet thanks to what his master told him, but he didn't expect them to be this powerful. He now understands why Heiwa hid this from the rest of the galaxy and why they fled from their world.

"It seems these creatures are far more powerful than I originally though they were," said Count Dooku.

General Grievous turns to his master in anger. "You knew about these creatures are? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think our army would be wiped out so easily by these creatures," Count Dooku lied not revealing the truth to his cyborg general. "It seems though we will need to find another way to retrieve the weapon if our bounty hunters can't escape with this creature around."

"Then shall I bombard the area?" General Grievous asked figuring that is safer than sending in more ships.

Count Dooku knew if they did bombard the area they run the risk of destroying the facility where the bomb is kept. But, if their informer is right then the bomb is placed in a secure area to prevent anything from damaging it.

"Prepare for a planetary bombardment," Count Dooku ordered. "And should the facility be destroyed then send a ship down there to go through the debris to find the bomb."

"Yes, my master," said General Grievous as Dooku's hologram disappeared. "Lock on to this creature and make sure nothing is left of it," General Grievous ordered the droids as they begin working on the attack. "Prepare my ship. Once this creature is dead I will go down there myself. And if the Jedi or anyone survived down there I will finish them off."

 _Meanwhile_

Inside the facility, Cad Bane is seen watching the fighting outside through the monitors in the room. Bossk is nearby tying up Padme and Haruo. All while making sure Haruo can't break out. Boba is seen near the door after tossing out Marrok, who is heard outside barking and scratching the door.

Kensuke is on a chair with cuffs on his hands. He is sitting across from Cad Bane as he watches the monster destroy the Droid army with ease. The bounty hunter knew how dangerous these creatures are, but he figured the Droid army would hold it off long enough for them to get what they need. Now though, with their ride destroyed they'll have to find another way off the planet.

Luckily for them it appears Kensuke managed to send out a signal for the ship that brought the Jedi and the Heiwan soldiers to the planet. They can use it to get off this world and leave them all to die here. However, there is one thing they need to do before they take off. And once the monster destroyed the last of the droids he knew he has to work fast.

So, he turns to Kensuke and stood in front of him. "I'll make this quick. Where is the weapon?"

Kensuke though didn't say a word and remained silent. Bane having no patient for games hits the old man with the back end of his weapon across his face. Haruo kept a stern look on his face knowing his grandpa doesn't want him to do anything crazy. Not with Padme's life at risk.

Padme though looked away when she saw Kensuke getting hurt. Although, she is using this chance to try cutting through her binds with the small blade that Haruo gave her before he got tied up. They saw no reason to check her since they figured the boy was a bigger problem.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Tell me where the weapon is or I will shoot the boy," said Bane as he points his blaster to Haruo.

"Don't!" Padme spoke up trying to defuse the situation. "We don't know what you are talking about. There is no bomb here. Even if there was don't you think we would use it on those things outside?"

"Nice try, senator. But I know he has a bomb in this building," said Bane as he turns to the old man. "A bomb that my employer is very interested in. So, unless you want the boy to die you will tell me."

Kensuke straightened himself out and lifts his head up. "Killing him or the senator will not get you what you want. You will never make it out of this building with that thing out there. Many have tried and many have failed. You are only wasting valuable time that we could be using to keep the shields up."

"We already have our own way of getting off this world," said Boba Fett as he spoke up next.

"Ah yes. The ship the others came on," said Kensuke recalling sending out the message to the ship. "Well, unfortunately for you if the ship doesn't see the captain or the others it will not land. The pilot will assume everyone is dead and take off. Leaving you all here. Even if you tried shooting it down you run the risk of damaging the ship and being left stranded here."

"Then we'll wait till they send another ship," said Cad Bane as he presses the barrel of his blaster against the old man's head.

However, Kensuke appeared unfazed by the blaster against him. "They won't send another ship. They probably only came to try rescuing the senator because the Republic asked them to do it. However, if they don't return within a specific time then they will never send another ship. And without the proper equipment no Republic ship will make it through the clouds."

Boba hates to say it, but the old man is right. He remembers his father telling him about Heiwa and how they won't risk sending anymore of their people on suicide missions like these. If they only send the ship to rescue them and they fail to come back then that's it. No more ships will come to the planet.

He also knows the military style of these soldiers are different from the Mandalorian ways. Even if he has his rocket pack to fly up to the ship it is most likely the pilot would rather crash her ship then let them take it. Without more of his equipment they wouldn't be able to take the ship without a fight. A fight they cannot risk.

Bossk growled in anger as he turns to Bane. "This is a waste of time. Let's just kill them then look for the weapon."

"Oh yeah. Kill the only leverages you three idiots have. That's so smart. I bet you must be the smartest among your kind," said Haruo towards Bossk.

Bossk growls in anger as he hits Hauro across the face knocking him down. Padme gasps when she saw this and tries to speak out, but then Bossk grabs her by the neck.

"I say we use you both as shields to force our way out of here," said Bossk who was sick and tired of being on this planet any further.

Padme struggles to get free of the Trandoshan's grip when she Haruo free of his binds. She sees him holding the knife and grips the one in her hand to use it while the bounty hunters argue.

"Not until we find the weapon," said Bane who refused to leave until they get their payment.

"I say screw that!" Bossk argued at Bane. "I'm not going to die at the hands of these monsters like the others. You can stay here for your stupid weapon, but me? I'm getting out of here and…"

Haruo jabs his knife into Bossk's ankle causing him to scream. As his attention is turned to Haruo, Padme swings her knife over and slashes Bossk's throat. Bane and Boba aimed their weapons at the two, until Kensuke tackles Bane over the table. Boba got distracted by this and it allowed Haruo to toss his knife at him.

Boba dodges the knife and shoots at Haruo hitting him in the leg. However, this distraction allowed Padme to grab Bossk's weapon and fires taking out Boba's weapon from his hand. Kensuke kicked Bane away, but the bounty hunter grabs his blaster as he aims it at the old man. Padme saw this and opened fire, but missed Bane as he opened fire at her.

Padme took cover, but Boba used this chance to grab his weapon. The two bounty hunters tried to escape through the door when they are sent flying to the wall by Ahsoka who opened the door. She enters the room with her lightsabers ignited while Keisuke and Shinji entered the room. Shinji rushes over to his brother, while Padme keeps her weapon aimed at the bounty hunters.

"Senator, are you all all right?" Ahsoka asked when she noticed Haruo's injury. "What happened?" she asked with her tone sounding angrily towards the bounty hunters.

"The bounty hunters broke in here and were trying to get information out of Kensuke about a weapon," said Padme as she explains what happened. "Luckily Haruo and I got out of our restraints. Good thing you three showed up though. But we need to get Haruo some medical attention."

Shinji checks his brother's wound and sighed in relief. "Well, good news little brother. You're going to live."

Haruo tries to laugh, but winced in pain. "Gee thanks. I feel so much better," he said as he turns to Ahsoka. "So um y-you okay?"

Ahsoka nods in response before smiling a little before seeing Kensuke taking the weapons away from the bounty hunters. She then noticed his injuries and approached him.

"Are you all right?"

Kensuke nods in response as he hands the weapons over to Keisuke. "Not the first time I took a beating. Though I wish I didn't get my grandsons involved in all of this," said Kensuke as he turns to Shinji and Haruo. "Although right now we have more important things going on. Any word of what is happening outside?"

"A large insect-like creature appeared and took out the Separatist Droids without even trying," Keisuke explained as a large rumbling shook the building. "And now it is turning its attention to us. Can you turn on that device to keep it from attacking us?"

Kensuke nods in response as he goes to the controls, but finds they got damaged when he tackled Bane. "Not anymore. And it appears to be going for the shields," Kensuke took a look at the creature through the monitors and sighed. "I know what this thing is. It's a Megaguirus. A large mutated Meganulon queen that uses its large wings to fly around and use its stinger to attack its prey. Draining them of their energy until they are incapable of fighting back."

"That's not good," said Shinji as he sees through the monitor the creature appearing to use its stinger to attack the shield. "It's draining the energy from the shield. If this keeps up we'll be defenseless."

"Can we make a run for it while it's draining the shield?" Padme asked figuring they can get away while it attacks the facility.

Kensuke though shook his head in response. "Even if we did we run the risk of it finding the weapon and tries to eat it. If it tries to eat the weapon it will detonate it and kill us all."

"Can we move the weapon?" Haruo asked figuring that is something they can do. "I mean, you must have something to help transport it somewhere safe."

Kensuke shook his head in response. "There isn't any place left to hide this weapon. Unless we get it on the ship and then drop it somewhere with no life on it. But even then I dare not risk it."

"Well, we need to try something soon," said Ahsoka as she sees the shield losing more energy. "Because it doesn't look like we have much time left. You must have some sort of vehicle to help us at least get far from the building until the ship gets us out."

Kensuke thinks about it and nods in response. "There is are some transport vehicles we can use. Maybe I can pull some of the radiation out of the weapon and into a container. Enough to lure the creature away while we get in the other vehicle and escape."

"So we got a plan. Good, let's inform the others since we might need their help," said Shinji as he helps his brother up.

"No need," said Kensuke as he turns to the others before going near Keisuke. "You all get them to the vehicles. I just need one more person to help me. The scanner needs my handprint in order to even get to the weapon so we can get the radiation out of it into a large container. If this works then the creature will be lured towards it."

"Good to know," said Keisuke as he took his knife and cuts off Kensuke's hand while opening fire with his blaster at Ahsoka. Hitting her in the shoulder and aiming his weapon at the others. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that, old man. Boba, Bane, get up."

Cad Bane and Boba Fett got up before taking their weapons back from Shinji. "It's about time you made your move," said Bane as he kicks Shinji and Haruo down to the ground.

Padme rushes over to Kensuke as she tries to stop the bleeding. All while looking up at the Heiwa soldier. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing my job," said Keisuke as he took the severed hand. "And getting a little payback while I'm at it."

Haruo checks on Ahsoka's injury, while Shinji has his hands up while Boba took Ahsoka's lightsabers. The bounty hunters keep their weapons locked on them, while Keisuke goes over near a wall.

"You said you are doing your job, right?" Shinji asked as he turns to Keisuke. "So, that's how the bounty hunters got in here. You've been their mole from the very beginning, right?"

Keisuke has a cocky smile as he turns to Shinji. "That's right. A little something on the side that I like to do when I'm not working. Gives me a little more money and doesn't require me putting my life on the line as much as this damn job does."

"You…took an oath…" said Kensuke as he was breathing heavily from what happened. "Why…would you betray…your people?"

"My people? My people?!" Keisuke replied angrily. "My people betrayed me! They betrayed my family when my father was blamed for the incident on Heiwa and our honor was taken!"

Shinji seems confused on what Keisuke is saying since the only people he knew who were blamed for what happened to Heiwa was the former prime minister and...Shinji soon realized who Keisuke is and sighed.

"Your father was Masato Omura. The former prime minister of Heiwa who I discovered conspired with Palpatine to make the damn weapon that woke those monsters up," said Shinji knowing who Keisuke's father is.

Keisuke scoffed at what Shinji said and aims his rifle at him. "My father, was a good man. He wanted to help push Heiwa to the next era. He knew what Palpatine was planning and wanted to help create a weapon that would protect Heiwa. He was never going to sell it to him, but thanks to your damn family my father was found guilty for something he didn't do."

"You mean unleashing those monsters on our world and killing millions of our people?" Shinji now scoffed at Keisuke. "Yeah. I bet your family is proud of what you did."

Keisuke hits Shinji in the face with the back end of his weapon. "I should kill you, your bratty brother, and your grandfather. But I got what I needed and leaving you all here to be eaten is enough for me"

Keisuke walks over to the wall and presses his hand against what appears to be a secret button against the wall. He presses the button caused a secret door to open against the wall and reveal a hidden hallway. He turns to Kensuke who looks on confused.

This caused Keisuke to smile. "My father helped fund this facility remember? He had them built in secret doorways around here so the scientists he bought off can work on some weapons for him to make."

Cad Bane looks into the room and smiles. "I knew there was something about you I liked. This will lead us to the room where the weapon is kept?"

"Close enough so I can use this to get us inside," said Keisuke as he shows the severed hand and hands Bane a piece of paper with numbers on them. "Once inside punch in these codes, while I make sure no one gets in our way."

"What about the Jedi and the senator?" Boba asked wondering if they should take some hostages with them.

"Leave them," said Keisuke as he turns to Ahsoka and Padme. "Wouldn't want to risk leaving any witnesses behind."

Keisuke turns to Shinji as he started getting up. "You know. It's a shame too. If you hadn't told everyone about what the old man did then I wouldn't have had to do this. Just like I wouldn't have had to get you locked up and destroy all the evidence you gathered on the old man."

Shinji's reaction turned to one of shock when he heard what Keisuke said. Keisuke noticed this reaction and began to laugh.

"That's right. I'm the one who got you framed. The old man insisted I have you killed, but I told him this way is better. No one would ever believe what a spy ever says, especially one who Heiwa abandoned," said Keisuke as he continued to laugh.

So, all this time. The asshole who got him locked up and destroyed all the evidence he gathered on Palpatine was this guy the whole time. He was right under his nose and he didn't even know it. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Keisuke aims his blaster at him getting ready to leave him wounded along with his brother and grandfather. "Any last words before we leave?"

Shinji was about to tell him off, but then his brother began getting up despite Ahsoka trying to keep him from getting up. Haruo reassure her he is fine, but accepted her help to help him stand.

"I have two things I want to say," said Haruo as he spoke up. "First, it doesn't matter if you do leave us to die. In the end, we at least have our honor. Unlike you and your family…well, for being a coward you will never have your honor back."

Shinji smiles a little as he turns to Keisuke who looks ticked off. "Well spoken, little brother."

Keisuke moves his blaster now aimed at Haruo appearing to change his mind on leaving them wounded. "Finish the other thing you are going to say. So, I can leave you here dead and leave your brother with the knowledge that he got his little brother killed."

Ahsoka wanted to attack this guy before he harms her friend, but Haruo kept her back knowing what he is doing. "And the other thing I wanted to say is actually in two words…Sic 'em!"

Marrok emerged behind the table and barked loudly before lunching towards Keisuke. It tackles him down and begins biting him on the neck causing the man to scream. His blaster began going off as Kensuke tackles Padme down for cover. All while Boba and Bane begin retreating into the hallway, while opening fire.

Making sure the Jedi and her friends come after them. Shinji tackles his brother and Ahsoka down to avoid being shot at as the door begins to close. Shinji runs to stop them when Keisuke used a taser from his suit to harm Marrok. Marrok yelped in pain as he got off of the traitor.

Keisuke got up, but Shinji kicks him in the face and goes to grab the weapon. Keisuke trips Shinji and took out his knife to stab him. Ahsoka though used the Force with one hand to send Keisuke against the wall. Shinji got up as Keisuke charges at him with the knife.

Shinji leaps up and hits a dropkick hitting him in the face. Shinji goes to grab the blaster, but uses it to block a knife attack from Keisuke. Shinji pushes him back and slams his weapon into Keisuke's face before Haruo tosses his knife to his brother. Shinji caught the knife and jams it into Keisuke's neck.

Keisuke gasped when the knife went into the side of his neck as he begins gasping for air. Shinji took the blaster and aims it into his chest.

"You fought well. It's a shame you threw away your honor for money like your father," however, Shinji moves the blaster away and instead grabs the knife. "At least you'll be able to join him…in hell."

He pulls the knife out and jams it into his head before kicking him down. Shinji turns to his brother and Ahsoka who looked on shocked by what he did.

"Too much?" Shinji asked getting slow nods from him. "Yeah. I probably took that too far, but after the shit he did he deserved it."

Haruo shook his head and then turns to Marrok as he checks on him with Ahsoka helping the animal up. "Good boy," said Haruo proud of what his friend did. "You definitively deserve a treat after that."

Ahsoka nods in agreement before turning to Padme who is helping Kensuke to the chair. "Padme, are you both all right?"

Padme nods in response as she checks on Kensuke's injury. "There should be a first aid kit in here. We should use it to help you."

Kensuke shook his head in response. "No time…for that…we need to stop…the bounty hunters before they get the…weapon."

Shinji nods in agreement before turning to Ahsoka. "Get everyone to the transporters. Inform the others and get them to safety. I'm going after them."

"H-hold on," said Haruo as he tried standing up. "You can't fight them on your own. We'll all go."

"No," said Shinji who didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt. "Haruo, this is what I was trained to do. Handle these sorts of situations and make sure no one else gets hurt. I will be back. I promise."

Haruo wanted to protest and go to help his brother, but they soon see the shield is losing more power. It won't be long before it is gone and the monster breaks in. Haruo slowly nods his head agreeing to go.

"Just be careful. They still have my lightsabers," said Ahsoka knowing Bane took his weapons before they escaped.

"Not the first time I fought a Jedi before. I'll be fine," said Shinji as he turns to the door panel and remembers how Keisuke opened it causing the door to open. "Just make sure you get my brother to safety, Jedi. Otherwise I'll come after you next."

 _Meanwhile_

Outside of the facility, Obi Wan and the soldiers of Heiwa have been trying to take down the monster after it turned its attention towards them. Earlier it took down the droid army with ease, which surprised them. Captain Rex, Arcee and Okada tried shooting it down, but their weapons did nothing to harm the creature. Once it landed nearby and began attacking the shield Obi Wan tried using his lightsaber.

It didn't do anything either so this left Captain Katsumoto to attack it with his sword. It managed to graze one of the creature's legs. But not enough to harm it. It moved one of its legs to come down on Captain Katsumoto, but Obi Wan tackled him away as the two warriors got up.

Captain Katsumoto begins cursing in his language as the creature begins flying over the shield. "This is getting us nowhere. We aren't even worth its time."

"A little insulted perhaps?" Obi Wan asked as he watches the creature hover over the shield before it attacks the shield with its needle. "W-what is it doing?"

"Sir!" Arcee shouted as she stood up from where she is at. "Readings show the energy powering the shield is draining!"

"It can do that?" Captain Rex asked shocked at the ability this creature has.

"The mutation causes these creatures to have different abilities," said Okada as he replied to the Clone's question. "So, yes it can do that."

Captain Rex sighed as he looks up at the creature. "Draining energy. That is just great."

Captain Katsumoto looks up at the creature and cursed in his language again. "If this keeps up then the shield will be gone and we will be defenseless. And if it finds the weapon..."

Obi Wan knew what will happen if the creature does get to it and sighed. "There must be something we can do to lure it away from the base. Isn't there anything these things are attractive to that we can use to lure it away from the building?"

Captain Katsumoto only knows one thing that can lure it away, but shook his head knowing it was a bad idea. "The radiation from the weapon could lure it away, but by doing so it will most likely summon more monsters. No, the only other way to harm this creature is…"

Suddenly they heard and felt a loud stomp coming from nearby. The stomp caused the ground to shake a little as the two older men turned to the source of the shaking. They look up and Captain Katsumoto's expression turns to one of shock. The monster soon stops attacking the shield and turns to the source of the stomp and roars loudly as it expands its wings.

The stomping came from a large creature that stood 355 feet tall, long spikes along its back, appeared reptilian, long tail, and dark scales. Obi Wan recognized the creature from the hologram, but was still shocked to see it.

"Captain, is that?" Obi Wan asked as he gets a nod from Captain Katsumoto.

"The God of Heiwa," said Captain Katsumoto as he sees the same monster that saved him and his soldiers all those year ago. "Gojira."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep now we will get our big monster fight. I had so many different monsters to go with, but I thought Megaguirus would be a worthy opponent. Also, it looks like the traitor got what he deserved. I was going to have Marrok kill him, but nah I think Shinji should have the pleasure of killing him. Not the most heroic way, but he deserved it.**

 **Anyways, I have decided there is only two chapters left for this story before the end arrives. So, how will our heroes escape from the planet? Will they all make it out alive or will some end up being killed off? And will they get to meet Godzilla one more time before the end?**

 **Tune in next time to find out and also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate it and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please.**

 **See you all next time for the next chapter, and be safe everyone**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 has arrived and we are near the end. I am happy that I have made it this far and that the story has gone well. I also promised once this story is over I will be working on my Pokémon story. So I can finish that one off too since I am getting close to how I planned to end it.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our heroes get confronted by the bounty hunters and we found out one of the Heiwan soldiers was a traitor. Luckily for our heroes they killed him, but the criminals escaped. Good news is Godzilla showed up to now fight against Megaguirus. So, we will finally get our monster fight.**

 **How will it all go? Will our heroes make it out alive? Or will more die? And will they confront Godzilla one more time before the end?**

 **Tune in today to find out how things will go. Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you are all enjoying this. It won't be a long story though, but I will try making it good for you guys.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the chapter begin!**

 **Chapter XVI**

 _Heiwa_

"Sir!" Arcee shouted as she stood up from where she is at. "Readings show the energy powering the shield is draining!"

Captain Katsumoto looks up at the creature and cursed in his language again. "It can drain energy. If this keeps up then the shield will be gone and we will be defenseless. And if it finds the weapon..."

Obi Wan knew what will happen if the creature does get to it and sighed. "There must be something we can do to lure it away from the base. Isn't there anything these things are attractive to that we can use to lure it away from the building?"

Captain Katsumoto only knows one thing that can lure it away, but shook his head knowing it was a bad idea. "The radiation from the weapon could lure it away, but by doing so it will most likely summon more monsters. No, the only other way to harm this creature is…"

Suddenly they heard and felt a loud stomp coming from nearby. The stomp caused the ground to shake a little as the two older men turned to the source of the shaking. They look up and Captain Katsumoto's expression turns to one of shock. The monster soon stops attacking the shield and turns to the source of the stomp and roars loudly as it expands its wings.

The stomping came from a large creature that stood 355 feet tall, long spikes along its back, appeared reptilian, long tail, and dark scales. Obi Wan recognized the creature from the hologram, but was still shocked to see it.

"Captain, is that?" Obi Wan asked as he gets a nod from Captain Katsumoto.

"The God of Heiwa," said Captain Katsumoto as he sees the same monster that saved him and his soldiers all those year ago. "Gojira."

Godzilla stood over the remains of the destroyed Separatist ship and lets out a thunderous roar that echoed all around the city. The monster, Megaguirus roared back before taking flight. It soon flew into the sky as it begins firing fireballs from her wings towards Godzilla. Godzilla turns to its side so its spikes can take the blow of the attacks before turning to face its foe letting out a loud snort.

Godzilla soon charges at the monster as the Megaguirus begins flying away from Godzilla. Godzilla gave chase though as the monster flew out of reach of Godzilla. It flew up into the sky before flying back down like a bomber before firing more fireballs at it. Godzilla took the hit, but it didn't slow it down.

Godzilla leaps up to bite at the Megaguirus, but couldn't get high enough off the ground due to its size. The Megaguirus flew down again trying to knock the monster down. However, Godzilla lowered its head so the fireballs hit its spiky back. Once the monster flew down enough, Godzilla lifted its head up and hits the head monster under its belly causing it to be fly into one of the buildings breaking through it.

Godzilla roared loudly before it goes after the monster. All while the others look on at the monster fight they are witnessing. For Obi Wan, Arcee, and Okada this was a sight to behold. But for Captain Katsumoto he has seen Godzilla fight other monsters before so he wasn't in awe like the others.

It didn't mean though he wasn't impressed with how the fight is going. He knew Gojira wasn't a mindless animal. It was a very intelligent animal and this fight shows that intelligent. He waited till the monster flew down enough for Godzilla to finally get a blow in.

Godzilla's body is durable and can take any hits. So, Godzilla didn't need to worry about suffering any damages.

Obi Wan watches the two monsters go towards the city now and away from the building, which gave them an opening. "Captain, I believe now is our chance to make our escape."

Captain Katsumoto shook his head in response. "Agreed. Let us hope our friends got the message out before the fighting started."

"Master! Can you hear me?" Ahsoka began contacting Obi Wan through his com-link.

"I'm here, Ahsoka. Is everything okay?" Obi Wan asked noticing the tone in Ahsoka's voice when she contacted him.

"Not exactly. Keisuke was a spy for Count Dooku," Ahsoka replied.

This caught Captain Katsumoto's attention as he grabs Obi Wan's wrist and replied. "That is a lie! Keisuke is one our most loyal men. Why would he betray us?!"

Obi Wan got his arm freed and tries to calm the situation. "Captain, calm down. Now, Ahsoka, tell us what happened."

Ahsoka explained in short what happened with Keisuke. How he is the son of the former prime minister of Heiwa, Masato Omura. How he was working for the bounty hunters to steal a weapon that Count Dooku wanted. That was why he did all of this.

How Keisuke wanted revenge on Kensuke and his family for bringing shame to his own family. And that Shinji killed him, but the bounty hunters took off to get the weapon before they try to escape.

Captain Katsumoto stood in silent as he closed his eyes to reflect on what happened. He knew who Keisuke's family was. He knew from the beginning, but he wanted to give the boy a chance to reclaim his family's honor. To make up for the sins of his father.

He earned his trust and the trust of his team. He proved himself time and time again. Reclaiming the honor he lost. But now to find out it was all a lie to get revenge…it made him glad Shinji killed the traitor knowing he deserved it.

"Ahsoka, get the others to the transporters," said Obi Wan giving Ahsoka her orders. "I'll have the others go get Cody and meet you all there. I'm going to go after the bounty hunters."

"No," said Captain Katsumoto. "We will go after them. We cannot allow them to escape with the weapon. Master Jedi, will you join me?"

Obi Wan nods in response. "It would be my pleasure."

Megaguirus emerged from the city and begins flying away as Godzilla gives chase. Godzilla stops chasing and watches as the insect monster keeps her distance and fires more fireballs at him. Godzilla took the hits, but was not fazed. Instead its spike begins to glow

However, the monster flew towards some buildings as Godzilla monster flew on her side passing by the buildings with ease, but Godzilla got caught between the buildings due to the large body he has. Megaguirus flew back towards the buildings and fired fireballs at the base of the buildings causing them to fall on Godzilla.

Godzilla roared as the buildings fell on top of him, while Megaguirus roared in victory. Knowing Godzilla is trapped down in the heavy buildings. Giving it time to fly down on the Godzilla and use its sharp needle to pierce into the monster to drain of its energy. However, it soon detected something familiar.

The Megaguirus was able to sense a large amount of radiation coming from the building. The monster roared before flying over to the building to begin finishing what it started. Drain the energy from the shield so it can get to the radiation inside. Devour it all and then finish off Godzilla.

 _Earlier_

Cad Bane and Boba Fett managed to make their way to the laboratory where they were told the weapon is kept. They used the severed hand on the door panel as they head inside to find the weapon they were told about. It was exactly as described by Count Dooku. Boba goes to inspect it and begins using the codes that they were given to gain access to the controls.

Boba examined the weapon and found the details about what it can do. "Exactly as Count Dooku told us. This is the weapon that has the power to destroy worlds. I can't imagine what he will do with it if he has enough of these at his disposal."

"I could care less what he does with this thing," said Cad Bane as he looks at the weapon. "Just as long as we can get it out of here before the Jedi show up."

Boba begins shutting off the security field around the weapon and finds a way to have it be lowered to the lower levels. Exactly where the transporters are at. However, he knew the Jedi and Heiwan soldiers will most likely be there if their comrades informed them of what happened. And they can't risk taking it to the roof since that will cause the creature to try devouring the weapon.

"Well, since our only man on the inside is dead. How do you propose we get this out of here?" Boba asked wondering what Bane has to help them get out of this.

"Luckily Count Dooku predicted this," said Cad Bane as he pushes Bane to the side and begins typing in a code into the computer. "The old man probably didn't know this, but Keisuke's father had one of the scientist put in a fail-safe in this weapon. If the weapon gets damaged then there is a way to remove the source of its power. The core, which Dooku wants so we can bring it to him."

Cad Bane finishes typing in the codes before the middle part of the missile begins opening up to reveal a bright radiation core. Bane goes over and pulls the core out of the missile before putting it inside a lead container.

"The scientist made it seem like they couldn't break the weapon apart and hid this from the other scientists through a special code that wouldn't be detected," said Cad Bane as he puts the container inside a bag. "And now we can get out of here without anyone noticing."

As they are about to leave they hear the alarm in the room going off. Boba goes to the control panel and sees what the problem is.

"You idiot. By removing the core the missile is unstable," said Boba as he sees that even though they did remove the most destructive part of the missile there is still plenty of energy left inside to wipe out half or perhaps the entire city from the radiation explosion. "We have ten minutes to get out of here before it explodes."

"Ten minutes huh? Plenty of time for this," Shinji appeared and opened fire at both bounty hunters.

Boba dodged the blaster shots, while Bane got his left leg shot. Boba took out his Mandalorian blaster and opened fire. Shinji took cover behind the wall. Boba used his jetpack to fly towards the exit. Shinji turns over to shoot at them, but gets tackled by Boba. The two crash across the room destroying much of the equipment and cracking some of the windows.

Cad Bane used this chance to make his escape, while he leaves Boba to fight the boy.

The two fighters continued flying around the room. They slammed into more equipment and against the windows cracking more of them. That was until they crashed to the ground. While they continue punching each other.

Shinji is kicked away by Boba Fett as he notices his jetpack got damaged. He gets it off of his back and opened fire. Shinji rolled out of the way and took cover behind a table. Boba runs over and leaps over the table to open fire. Shinji dodges the shots and pushed a chair in the way where Boba is landing.

The chair knocked Boba to the ground as Shinji opened fire at him. Boba dodged the blaster shots and fires a cable from his wrist gauntlet. The cable wrapped around Shinji's right arm and forced him to drop his blaster. Boba then prepares to fire at him, but Shinji pulls Boba forward and then leaps over a table for cover from the blaster shots once Boba got his footing back.

Boba presses a button on his wrist gauntlet to send electricity through to shock Shinji. However, he felt the cable loosen up and runs over to see Shinji cut through the cable and is gone. Boba begins backing away. He begins looking around as he tries to use his training to help him find his foe.

Shinji kept hidden behind some of the destroyed equipment with one blaster on his left hand and a knife on the other hand. He knew Boba is a trained warrior. He has to be if he is the son of Jango Fett and be a proud Mandalorian fighter. If he is going to beat him then he has to find an opening.

Boba stops walking around and pulls out three small explosion pellets. He couldn't find where Shinji is at, but at least can try luring him out another way. He tosses all three to his right and gets into position. Shinji sees the pellets and leaps out of the way as they blew up.

The explosion knocked him into the air and towards the ground. Boba saw Shinji exposed and chases after him to shoot at him. However, Shinji tosses a device that fired a cable that wrapped around him. Boba fell to the ground and dropped his weapon as he struggled to break free.

Shinji and Boba lay on the ground both unable to move as they were across from one another. Boba tries to break free of the cables, while Shinji tried to get some feelings back in his body from the explosion.

"You are good…" said Shinji as he began speaking to Boba. "I can see why you Mandalorians are amazing fighters. It's a shame though you are wasting your talent helping someone who is going to end up killing you."

Boba just glares at Shinji while pulling a small knife out from his wrist to cut through the cable. "If you are referring to Count Dooku or Bane, forget it. I already know they were planning to betray me. I was planning to kill Bane and leave the weapon behind. Even if I sold the weapon to someone else it wouldn't matter. I know Dooku would get it eventually and once he does he'll most likely hunt me down."

Shinji was a bit surprised to learn this, especially from someone who was trying to kill them earlier. "If that's true then why didn't you just leave the bounty hunters and come with us?"

"Because I'm still a criminal, remember? It doesn't matter if I end up helping you or not. I still committed crimes against the Republic and Heiwa. The first thing you'd all do is lock me up once we got off this world…" Boba looks at the timer back in the room where the weapon is at and sighed. "Not that it matters though since we'll most likely end up being killed."

Shinji shook his head in response. "Not unless we work together to get off this world. Look, I know who you are and yeah knowing the Republic they will likely lock you up. However, the organization I work for could use someone as skilled as you to help us out. If you agree to work with us then I promise that you won't go to jail."

Boba stares at Shinji not believing a word he is telling him. Sure, it sounds good, but he knew it wasn't true. He doubts Heiwa would want a dangerous criminal like him around. Plus, he doesn't do wok for any government where he has to serve them.

Boba soon broke free just in time for Shinji to recover from the explosion. The two grab their blasters and aim them at each other's faces.

"I can tell you don't trust me and that's good. In my line of work trust is a very hard thing to earn," said Shinji as he tries to convince Boba to join him. "However, you don't have to work for us completely. Being an ally is enough for us, especially with what is coming."

"And what is coming?" Boba asked curious on what Shinji is telling him.

"Have you ever wonder why Dooku hired your dad to make clones of himself as an army? Ever wonder why Dooku made sure to keep this a secret from the Jedi? Ever wonder why the Kaminoans placed those chips in the brains of the Clones? And ever wonder what is on them?" Shinji asked as he begins moving his blaster away from Boba's face to try gaining his trust.

"We are merely pawns in the game of Dooku's master. The one behind this war. The one who is using us to give him what he wants. And if we're not careful he will destroy us all."

Boba listened carefully to what he is telling him and sees him moving his weapon away. Boba could have just shot him and then escape, but what he said did make him question everything he thought of. He was curious why Dooku didn't use the Clone army against the Jedi. Why didn't he use them along with the Droid army to take over the galaxy?

He knew about the chips in the brains of the Clones, but didn't know what was on them. Was it a sort of mind control perhaps? Is that why Dooku is waiting? And who is his master that he never met before.

"You have a choice. We work together or we try killing one another…" Shinji moves his hands up and keeps them away from each other to work on getting Boba's trust. "What is your choice?"

 _Meanwhile_

Cad Bane left the room he heads down the hallway to make his escape. He decides to try making it to the rooftop and use his rocket boots to escape. Perhaps if he sees the ship he can fly inside and kill the pilot before taking off. He'll get his money and live to hunt another die.

As he turns the corner he stops when he sees Obi Wan and Captain Katsumoto standing at the end of the hallway.

"Bounty hunter," said Captain Katsumoto as he held his sword. "Surrender now or you will die."

Obi Wan ignites his lightsaber and moves it up. "It would do you good if you surrender, Bane. You have no way out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Bane as he pulls out the lead container. "I have the core from the weapon. If you make any move against me I will unleash the radiation."

"Doing that will also kill you," said Captain Katsumoto who knew the bounty hunter is bluffing.

"He's right. We both know you won't do it," said Obi Wan who knew Bane is dangerous, but not psychotic dangerous.

"If I don't get off this world then I'll make sure none of you make it out of here alive," said Bane who didn't care if he did make it out or not. "Now, unless you are both ready to die then I suggest you back away before I end this once and for…"

Suddenly the alarm begins going off as they hear a voice speaking to them through the speakers. _"The shield is gone. The facility is now exposed. Please evacuate to the nearest exit. Thank you and have a good day."_

Suddenly the roof of the building it torn open as Bane, Obi Wan, and Katsumoto look up to see the Megaguirus monster tearing off the roof. Finding the source of the radiation and growls. Obi Wan used the distraction to grab the container through the Force. Bane sees this and goes to grab his blaster when the monster came down and devoured Bane along with much of where he was standing.

"Run!" Obi Wan shouted as they begin taking off with the monster coming after them.

The two run towards one of the reinforced windows, which Obi Wan managed to slash through with his lightsaber. The two leap out of the building and use their cables to grab on to a piece of the building to swing around. However, the Megauirus broke part of the building where the hooks were connected and the two fell to the ground. The monster sees the two humans on the ground and goes to attack them.

However, Shinji came in with Boba's jetpack and fired a rocket at the eye of the monster. The rocket hits the eye and explodes causing the monster to roar in pain. It begins writhing around roaring loudly. Shinji used his own cable and leaps down from the building before joining the others.

"You two okay?" Shinji asked as he gets a nod response from the two men. "Okay. Let's go!"

They begin running as the Megaguirus begins recovering from the attack. It growls angrily as it sees its prey escaping with its meal. They continued to run until the monster flew over and used its wings to send them flying. The force of the wind sends them across the field towards some of the wreckage.

Shinji and Obi Wan crashed into one of the vehicles. All while Captain Katsumoto crashed through a bus to the ground. His suit managed to soften the blow, but he was still in pain. He looks over and sees the monster beginning to approach the others.

Captain Katsumoto began having flashbacks of losing a group of his soldiers to one of the monsters and couldn't do anything to save them. He watched on as they died horribly and painfully. Their cries of pain and agony ringing through his ear as he stood by helplessly. He shook this off though and refused to lose any more people.

The Megaguirus soon was halfway towards the group and begins charging for a fireball to kill the two humans so it can take its meal.

However, as it fires the fireball Captain Katsumoto grabbed a chunk of debris placing it over Obi Wan and Shinji to shield them from the attack. However, the blast hits him and he screams in pain. Shinji called out to the captain who despite wearing his suit still felt the burn from the flames. Once the flames died down Obi Wan and Shinji removed the debris as the captain stood over them. He soon fell backwards, but Shinji and Obi Wan stopped him from falling to the ground.

Captain Katsumoto began breathing heavily as Obi Wan and Shinji see his face despite his helmet on was burned badly. They knew they have to get him some medical help soon otherwise he will…

They soon hear a loud breathing as they turn around to see the Megaguirus standing in front of them. The monster growls loudly as it begins drooling when it smells the radiation through the lead. Obi Wan ignites his lightsaber, while Shinji takes out his blaster ready to fire at the monster. The monsters leans down to attack when a bright light emerged near the group.

Through the smoke they see what appears to be a bright blue light that emitted a loud humming sound. It soon began building up as they see it going through some large spikes and going up high. The group soon see a large figure appear in the smoke and recognized it as Godzilla. Godzilla opens its mouth and fires a powerful atomic breath at the Megaguirus.

The monster tries to escape, but it wasn't fast enough and its body became engulfed in the flames. Godzilla stops its attack and watches as the flames of its attack began to die down. The Megaguirus was still alive, but barely as it lets out a small roar indicating it was in pain. Godzilla lifts its large foot up and brings it down on the head of the monster before letting out a loud triumph roar that echoed around the city.

Shinji, Obi Wan, and Captain Katsumoto look on in awe at what the monster did. Not only did Godzilla save them, but it killed the monster. Godzilla turns its attention to the group and begins staring at them. Obi Wan wonders what it was doing, while Shinji and Katsumoto simply stared back. After a minute Godzilla soon turns away from them and begins heading back into the city.

Obi Wan was able to breathe easily when he saw Godzilla was gone as he turns to the others. "W-what just happened?"

"It…wanted to see…if we are friends or foe…" said Captain Katsumoto as he began breathing heavily.

Shinji held the captain's hand as he tries to keep him from speaking. "Rest captain. The others will be here soon and we will get you some help."

Captain Katsumoto began smiling a little and shook his head. "No…it is…too late for that…"

Obi Wan called on the Force to sense the captain's life force and soon sees the truth. He turns to Shinji and shook his head. "He's dying. Even if they did get here it will be too late."

Shinji knew it was true too, but he just wanted to be optimistic and believe he would make it. Captain Katsumoto continued to smile as he looks over where Godzilla disappeared to.

"At least…I got to see him again…one more time…and die here…where I was…born…" the captain grabs his sword and hands it to Shinji. "Give this…to my brother…and tell him…I am…sorry…"

Shinji takes the weapon and nods his head. "You have my word. I will give it to him."

Captain Katsumoto nods back before he turns to Obi Wan. "Thank you…for fighting by my side…Master Jedi…it was…an honor…"

"Thank you for letting me fight by your side as well. It was a real honor, Captain Katsumoto," said Obi Wan as he gives a small bow to the captain.

Captain Katsumoto nods before he took his final breath and closed his eyes. Obi Wan and Shinji both lowered their heads out of respect just as the transport vehicles began to arrive as the group inside exit the vehicle to see what is going on. There they see what happened and were in shock.

Obi Wan and Shinji stood up before turning their attention to the others. Okada and Arcee approached the body of their fallen captain before they got on both knees. They soon bowed down showing their respect to their captain. The others stood by in silence as Obi Wan and Shinji leave the soldiers to mourn for the loss of their captain…their friend…and their father.

All while not far away, Boba Fett watched everything that happened. His father told him much about the customs of the Heiwan people and for any of their fallen soldiers. It was similar in some ways to the ways to the warriors of Mandalore. Except he's glad to see the people of Heiwa even in time of war haven't forgotten their past or their traditions.

He turns away and sees the ship flying by to pick up the others. He takes one last look at the city where he spotted the monster himself, Godzilla passing by. He stares at the monster before Godzilla stared back at him. It only for a moment before Godzilla walked away.

Boba doesn't know what happened just now, but whatever it was he decided to let it go and take off to the ship. So, he can escape from this world and return home.

 **I am sad at how I ended this, but I knew I had to have one more of the heroes die. I knew it had to be someone I was working on for a while and it had to be the captain himself. I just hope everyone isn't too sad he is gone. He at least died with honor and as a hero.**

 **Also, at least Cad Bane died being eaten by Megaguirus and the monster herself got killed by Godzilla. Both by fire and then getting stomped to death. I should point this out that even though the monster is strong its body is still frail. So, it wasn't going to last long if it got beaten down. I had planned to kill it with the "Kiss of Death" like from the movie, but I thought this was fine and to save the kiss for later.**

 **Anyways, I am also announcing that there is one more chapter to go before the end. After that I plan to finish off my Pokémon story and then the Digimon story. So, I hope everyone is ready for the end of the story. How will it all go?**

 **Tune in next time to find out and also thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciate it and glad the story is going well. If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please.**

 **See you all next time for the finale chapter, and be safe everyone**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 has arrived and we are near the end. All good things must come to an end, but the good thing is this is a good ending. I also will be able to focus on my other stories too. Finish them up and get to work on future projects too.**

 **All will be explained at the end of the story. Still, for now a little recap of last time. Our heroes stopped the bounty hunters from taking off with the weapon, but it came at a cost. Captain Katsumoto sacrificed himself to save Obi Wan and Shinji. Cad Bane is dead after being devoured by the Megaguirus. But Godzilla saved the day and killed the monster.**

 **How will the ending go for our heroes now that they are leaving the planet? Will the truth be exposed? Will the galaxy find out about the monsters? Or will this be kept a secret?**

 **Tune in today to find out how things will go. Also, thanks to everyone for the support from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and glad you are all enjoying this. It won't be a long story though, but I will try making it good for you guys.**

 **All right, it is time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Godzilla or from the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs and thanks to theXman99 for his help I appreciate it. Also check out his stories they are a lot of fun to read. Now let the finale begin!**

 **Chapter XVII**

 _Heiwa II_

A day has passed since leaving Heiwa and much has happened since then. After leaving the planet, the Heiwan soldiers took the Jedi, Clones, and senator to Heiwa II. It was much like Heiwa back before the monsters attacked their home. It was a bit smaller, but there were other worlds near the planet where the people of Heiwa could live in.

The survivors were brought back to Heiwa II to be cleaned of any sort of contamination they encountered on the planet, take care of their injuries, and brief the officials of what happened. They informed the Republic that Senator Amidala is alive, but they will need to wait a few days until the tests result finish. They did this more to make sure nothing of what happened on Heiwa gets leaked out.

Padme reassured the emperor and Senator Darrow she won't say what happened on the planet. Obi Wan and Ahsoka both agreed as well since they gave their word they wouldn't say a word about this. Captain Rex agreed in keeping what happened silent after he had his surgery to remove the inhibitor chip. He was told that the chip they removed from Commander Cody was slowly starting to decay.

If this kept going then it would have affected his mind and lead to possible mental breakdown. So, he decided to have the surgery and avoid this from happening.

As for Captain Katsumoto he was given a large ceremony and was buried along with his fallen soldiers. His team in attendance for the funeral, including his brother Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. After the funeral, Shinji handed him his brother's weapon and told him of his final words. The two spoke privately about what happened and what his brother meant about what he was sorry for.

"My brother and I both became distant after our parents passed away. He focused his time on becoming a soldier, while I focused on becoming a scientist," Dr. Serizawa began explaining as he spoke to Shinji in his office. "After the monsters broke out and my brother lost many of his soldiers he got angry. Angry that I'd rather spend my time trying to learn more about these creatures and not help kill them all. It grew to the point that we got into a fight that ended with him wishing I was never his brother and me wishing the same thing…I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one who regretted those words."

Shinji nods in response now understanding what Captain Katsumoto said. He's glad to know that his relationship with his brother wasn't anything like that. Even after getting locked up and being seen as a criminal he's glad to know his brother never thought he was a bad guy. And now the two are back together, but he wish that he could say the same for the doctor.

"He was a good man and I'm sure if he was here he would have wanted to tell you in person how he feels," said Shinji as he tries to help cheer Dr. Serizawa up.

Dr. Serizawa nods as he smiles a little. "I believe he would have," the doctor takes a sip of his drink and sets the glass down on the table. "I also have good news. The tests results came in. All of you have been medically cleared. However, the emperor wants to keep the Jedi, senator, and Clones from leaving for another few days."

"To make sure they don't say anything. I know," said Shinji as he understands the protocols. "What about my brother, grandfather, and myself? And the weapon?"

Dr. Serizawa sighed as he goes to his seat and sits down. "You and your family are all cleared. Your grandfather is actually planning to live on one of the research laboratories up north. There the weapon will be safely locked up and secured. As for you…the emperor is wondering if you'd be interested in getting your old job back. Be a spy for Heiwa once more."

Shinji began chuckling as he sat across from the doctor. "Tempting, but no thanks. Now that the old man in the Republic knows I'm alive he'll do everything he can to make sure I am killed off. However, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop exposing him for what he is. But as far as working for the government I did hear of a certain organization you are part of."

Shinji pulls out a disc and passes it over to the doctor. Dr. Serizawa took the disc and placed it into his computer to see what it is. Once he got a bit of what is in the disc he turns towards Shinji who began smiling.

"My brother is also interested in working for this organization. So, how about we make a deal?" Shinji leans over from his seat and gives his proposal. "You let my brother become a pilot, let my grandfather work with you guys to continue his research, and help me gather evidence against the old man. And in exchange I'll help you guys gather whatever information you need on these monsters…deal?"

Dr. Serizawa thinks about this offer. He knew his organization does need some more new fresh blood to join them, especially those who have seen these creatures and gathered so much information about them. Information that can help them learn more about the creatures. More than ever before.

"Let me speak to the emperor about this, but I believe we can make this work," said Dr. Serizawa as he stood up from his seat. "I hope you realize the places we will send you will be more dangerous than your old job as a spy. You sure about this?"

Shinji nods as he stood up from his seat as well. "If it means helping me nail the old man and expose him for the monster that he is then I will do it. So, if you need me to go to the gates of hell I'll do it with a big smile on my face."

Dr. Serizawa smiles as he extended his hand. "Then, we have a deal."

Shinji moves his hand over and shook it. "Good. Now, before you send me to hell…" he took out a chip that is inside a small glass container. "Help me figure out what the old man has placed in the minds of these Clones."

 _Meanwhile_

Ahsoka is seen walking with Haruo who is using a crutch to help him walk down the hallway of the hotel they are at. After being tested Senator Darrow offered the Jedi and Padme a place to stay. Their own hotel rooms where they will be able to stay and relax until the tests come back with their results. Once they do then they are free to go home.

Ahsoka got bandaged up after she got cared for her injuries. The bandage contains a special material that works to help heal the wounded from their injuries. She just needs to wear it for the day before she is fully recovered. Haruo is also wearing a similar bandage, except he needs to crutch due to being shot at near the knee.

So, he'll need two to three more days to recover from his injury. He didn't mind though since he has Ahsoka to keep him company.

Obi Wan is busy speaking with the Council about how everything is going. All while Padme is spending time with Senator Darrow. She took her to speak with the emperor so they can discuss about Heiwa. The emperor wanted to hear more about what happened on the planet and about them seeing the God of Heiwa himself, Gojira.

As for the Clones they are still at the hospital recovering. Commander Cody woke up and suffered memory loss. The last thing he remembered was arriving to Heiwa and being attacked by something. But he couldn't remember what it was.

"And Rex is still recovering from his surgery. The doctors say he should be better before we leave," said Ahsoka as she explained what happened to Rex.

"That's good to know," said Haruo who is glad Ahsoka's friend is feeling better. "I take it you spoke to your master as well and let him know what happened?"

Ahsoka sighed as she slowly nods her head. "It was only for a few minutes, but it felt like hours with his constant questions about what happened on the planet. Why aren't we telling the chancellor more on what happened? And why can't I tell him the truth?"

She lets out another sigh and felt bad for lying to her master. "I don't like lying to him, but even if I tell him not to tell the chancellor I know he will. They are close and he trusts him a lot. So much so I can't tell him about what he did. Since I know he won't take it well."

Haruo knew this is true. He overheard Senator Amidala having arguments with Ahsoka's master and it got heated at times. He was told they are good friends, but a part of him had a feeling they were more than friends…nah that couldn't be it. They are just probably good friends.

"I take it my brother told Senator Amidala the truth too?" Haruo asked unaware if his brother told Padme about Palpatine after their encounter with Keisuke and the bounty hunters.

Ahsoka nods in response as the two teenagers stopped in front of a window. "She didn't take it very well, but she didn't try defending him much. I think a part of her feels what he told her is true. However, I think a part of her feels he must have had a reason for the weapon. Not to kill, but maybe for something else."

"I doubt that," said Haruo who doesn't think Palpatine would want to use the weapon for anything but for bad things. "Still, the good news is my grandpa has the core of the weapon safe and sound. And any trace of the weapon was destroyed when the rest of it blew up."

"Do you think Godzilla survived the blast though?" Ahsoka asked recalling how the explosion destroyed much of the city when they left the planet.

Haruo nods in response. "It most likely. The satellite around the planet detected multiple heat signatures after the explosion. Many of them are the same monsters he was studying. And one of them…is Gojira."

Ahsoka is shocked to hear this. Not only did the monsters survived such an explosion, but so did Godzilla. It both amazed her and also left her worried at how strong these monsters are. She's just glad they aren't on the planet anymore.

Haruo leans against the wall as they look out the window. Haruo turns to Ahsoka and smiles. "Ahsoka, I know I said this before, but I'll still say it again…thank you. Thank you for coming to save us. I know you guys came mostly for Senator Amidala, but I appreciate you coming to help save me too."

Ahsoka shook her head and turns to her friend. "I did go to help save Padme, but I wanted to save you too. You're my friend and I wasn't going to leave you behind. I also wanted to thank you for helping us back on Heiwa. Not just for saving Padme, but also when we fought the bounty hunters."

Haruo nods as he begins chuckling a little. "That whole trip was one of the craziest and most dangerous experience I've ever been through. I'm just glad though I got to go through with it with you by my side…I just wish you didn't have to leave soon."

Ahsoka nods in agreement as her expression turned to one of sadness. "Me too. I wish I could stay a little longer and explore this world," she looks out the window to see how beautiful the city looks. "But, I need to get back to do my job. Help free other worlds from the Separatist and help save innocent lives."

Haruo really didn't want her to go and wish he could spend more time with her. But he knew she has a job to do. A job that involves helping free the galaxy from tyranny. All he can do though is hope she'll make it through the war and one day see her again.

Maybe when they do meet again he can ask her out. Okay, sure the rules will still be there, but it doesn't mean he won't try revealing his feelings for her. And hopefully she'll return those feelings too.

"Well, while we wait I can show you around the city. Maybe even visit some nice restaurants too? We have some of the best food in the galaxy," said Haruo offering to take her out…as friends of course.

Ahsoka had a feeling he was trying to ask her out, but she knew he wouldn't do that since he knows she has to follow the rules. Still, it would be nice to spend a little time with her friend. Learn more about his culture and get something to eat. And get to know Haruo a little more.

"I'd like that very much. Shall we get going?" Ahsoka asked.

Haruo nods in response as he offered her hand. "Sure, let's get going then."

As the two teenagers begin to leave, Obi Wan watched the whole thing from the corner of the hallway. He watches the two teenagers walk towards the elevator. He was about to interrupt the two since he didn't want Ahsoka to get too close to Haruo. But after what they both went through he decided to let it go and let them enjoy their time together.

However, he will need to talk to Ahsoka about this so she understands she needs to be careful with getting too close to someone. He knew Anakin has warned her about this, but it was more because of trust issue. Also it didn't help that Anakin had trouble following this rule as well. Considering how close he is to Padme.

"Something on your mind?" Obi Wan turns around to see it was Haruo's grandfather, Kensuke.

Kensuke is seen with a mechanical hand on where his old hand used to be. He is also seen to be using a cane, but it was more for show than really needing it.

"No it was nothing," Obi Wan lied not wanting to tell Kensuke what is wrong. "How are you feeling?"

Kensuke looks down at his mechanical hand and sighed. "I don't like using these artificial limbs, but it has come in handy when I need it to. What about you? How are you feeling?"

Obi Wan wasn't sure how he actually feels. On one hand they should be happy since they completed their mission. On the other hand this mission left him conflicted. He was glad the emperor allowed him to tell the Jedi about what Palpatine did, but made sure not to reveal much about the weapon or the monsters of Heiwa.

He didn't like lying to the Council about this, but Master Yoda understood why this secret has to be kept. Even if he doesn't know the full truth it was enough to reassure them that whatever they suspected about Palpatine before the incident has now been reinforced.

"I suppose I am still feeling unsure if we completed anything on this mission other than rescuing the senator and discovering a terrible secret we can't tell to anyone," said Obi Wan as he leans against the wall. "And how we couldn't get any information out of the bounty hunters since they were all killed."

Kensuke knew he should tell Obi Wan how Boba Fett got off the planet with them thanks to his grandson. But Boba's testimony and the offer Shinji offered was enough to have him work for Heiwa. At least on any special missions and information he can get for them. However, they couldn't tell the Jedi about this and kept this a secret.

"Perhaps, but you did gain a lot of knowledge on this mission," Kensuke explained as he tries to find some good from this mission. "Knowledge that can help make you wiser and learn more about the galaxy. You even got to meet a creature that existed long before the time of the Jedi and gain its respect. That is something that doesn't happen every day."

Obi Wan knew that was true. He did learn much about what happened on Heiwa and the history of these creatures. He even got to meet Godzilla and see he wasn't just a large monster. It was a very intelligent creature that helped save their lives and…well was very strong with the Force.

Obi Wan didn't say this to the others since he wasn't sure if what he sensed was possible, but Godzilla and these creatures of Heiwa. The Force is strong with them. It is strong on the planet, which he didn't think was possible. Yet there it was. He could sense it and feel it flowing through him.

Is it possible the monsters as smart as they are, are aware of this? Are they aware of what the Force is? Is it possible? And if so is it possible Godzilla knew this?

All of these questions flowing through his mind he wasn't sure what to think. He supposed all he can do is wait and once the war is over perhaps he will return to Heiwa to find out the truth.

"Kensuke, I overheard your grandson mentioned the monsters in the city survived the explosion, including Godzilla. Is that true?" Obi Wan asked.

Kensuke nods in response. "Hard to believe huh? Such a powerful explosion that could have wiped us out without leaving a trace and yet they lived. It shows how little we know about these creatures and how much we understand them. That is why we failed to stop them because we thought we were in control."

Kensuke turns away from Obi Wan and looks out the window. "The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control. And not the other way around."

Obi Wan understood this all too well, especially with all the things he has seen and experienced as a Jedi. He knew no matter how much they try they can never control nature. Nature will always find a way to survive. While people who only wish to control and destroy will seize to exist.

"Do you believe one day the galaxy will be ready to learn the truth?" Obi Wan asked.

Kensuke nods in response. "One day, but for now we should leave them alone and let them live in peace. Without our presence and without our involvement. One day we can return to learn more about them. But for now…let them be."

 _Heiwa_

The explosion from the weapon caused the clouds around the planet began to disappear. Allowing sunlight that was able to partially get through managed to finally come through. Engulfing parts of the planet in its warm light. Allowing the creatures and plant life that somehow survived to absorb its radiation.

One of these places where the sun is lightning through is a large island covered with so many plants and mountains. The island is surrounded by a large body of water as large bird like creatures flew over it towards the island. On the island there appears to be different species of monsters that are seen either alone or in herds as they migrate together. Near the monsters there appears to be a hill. It overlooked the island as a creature began walking up the hill.

This creature is revealed to be Godzilla as it looks around the island as he feels the sun's radiation against its body. Godzilla looks up into the sky before looking back down to the creature and let out a loud roar that echoed all around the island.

 **That's the end! I am so glad I finished this story. I really am. Don't get me wrong.**

 **Working on this was a lot of fun. But this took me longer than expected. I had to deal with classes and work so that was expected. Still, I'm happy to have finished with this story and can now work on my other ones.**

 **All before May so I can get ideas for my sequel. Anyways, yep that's the end. Our heroes managed to get off the planet and can now return to their lives. And our king of the monsters survived the explosion, which is no surprise since Godzilla can survive explosions like this all the time.**

 **Anyways, I will do a sequel on this story, but it will be later down the road. I am going to focus on finishing up some of the current stories I am doing. So, that way I can lessen the workload I have. So, I hope everyone understands and are happy with the finale of this story.**

 **I want to thank you all so much for the support on the story. I appreciate it and glad you all liked this. It was fun doing this story. And looking forward to my sequel.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**

 **Prologue**

 _Six months later_

Ahsoka is seen walking through the streets of Coruscant after she left the Jedi Order. A few days earlier she was accused of murder and being a traitor. She was framed by someone she thought was her friend and was expelled by the Jedi Order. Despite being cleared of the charges and being welcomed back by the Jedi she left.

The Council didn't believe her when she tried to plead her innocence. That she didn't kill anyone and for them to believe her. Despite all the good she did no one came to her aid. All except for her master who ended up saving her from being sent to jail.

Her loyalty, her commitment, and her sacrifice meant nothing to the Jedi. She was mad at them, but what hurt her more is how quickly they lost trust in her. Without a second doubt. They kicked her out of the only home she ever knew.

Her best friend though…someone she thought was her best friend betraying her hurt even more. She explained why she did what she did, but she never did get her answer on why she framed her. Now, that is all done. All she has left are her things that she was given to her by Anakin after she left.

She stayed with Padme for a day and then left once she got her things. She left in the middle of the night so she didn't have to say goodbye to Padme and let it be…emotional. She finds a diner and heads inside. Wanting to get a bite to eat before she finds a ship to buy so she can take off.

She walks in to find she is the only customer inside. It was rather late so she wasn't surprised. She goes to an empty seat and makes her order. Once the droid was gone she lets out a small sigh.

She knew she would have to figure out what to do next. She had to make her decision soon since she knew she wouldn't stay in one place long. She could always go to Shili and maybe live there among her people. But she isn't sure if she is ready to leave Coruscant.

Maybe she could find a place to stay in the city. To do that she would need a lot of money and a job. She wonders if she can get a good job as a former ex-Jedi. Hopefully one that doesn't attract too much attention.

The droid comes back with her drink as she looks down at it. Looking at her own reflection as she tries to decide what she will do next.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

She looks up and sees a familiar face, which cause her to smile. "Haruo," she gets up and gives him a big hug. "I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"

Haruo smiled softly as he returned the hug. "I came here with Senator Darrow. She was invited by Padme for some sort of meeting she is having with a few other senators," he breaks the hug and sits down next to her. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry I didn't come by earlier. Had trouble getting any time off from work. Are you okay?"

Ahsoka tried to lie about how she felt, but she couldn't do that. Not after all they went through. "It still hurts, but you know me. I'm a survivor…" this much was true.

With everything she has gone through she always finds ways to survive. Although it doesn't mean she gets out of it unscathed.

"I just wish I had more answers on what happened than more questions. I guess that's all I want more than anything," she said hoping she would at least find out why her best friend did this to her.

Haruo nods in response as he felt bad for her. Moving his hand to hers he grabs it and strokes her hand gently. "I know and I'm sorry for what happened. What are you going to do now?"

Ahsoka stared at his hand and could feel him trying to cheer her up. She didn't mind it and right now since she isn't a Jedi she doesn't need to follow the rules anymore.

"I don't know. I was hoping to move away from everything and see where it takes me. But I'm not sure if I am ready to leave the only place I called home."

Haruo knew that feeling all too well. "Well, what if I told you I have a proposal for you that you might like?"

Ahsoka turns to him and smiled a little more. "A proposal huh? You offering a place to stay?"

Haruo nods in response. "You also don't have to worry about what happened. My people won't care and are willing to let you stay. We can even offer you a job."

Ahsoka stares at him curious by his proposal. "Be what? A soldier? A monster scientist? Because sorry to say this, but after what happened I'm not sure if I am ready to go hunting monsters."

Haruo chuckled a little and shook his head. "Not so much hunting in a sense of hunting monsters, but…"

His expression changed to a serious one as he looks around. The droid that was serving them walks over to the door and locks it. The droids in the kitchen closed down the area as well. Ahsoka had a feeling coming to this diner was no coincidence.

Haruo pulls out a holopad and activates it. "You remember when my grandfather left me the disc that contained all of his work?"

Ahsoka remembers as she nods. "He also said it contained files your father was working on, but he couldn't break the encryption code. Unless you already broke it?"

Haruo nods in response. "And remember when he said there were more monsters out there?"

Ahsoka nods again in response. "Well, yeah. We kind of figured that there are more monsters on your planet that are out there."

"No, I mean there are more off-world," Haruo replied as he shows a hologram of different images of cave drawings and files of different planets. "Turns out after what happened my father began working with people from our world and from other worlds. Gathering information about these creatures."

Haruo shows the symbol of the organization he is talking about and the name all in capitalized letter.

"The organization is a secret one that is funded by Heiwa dedicated to hunting massive unidentified terrestrial organisms or M.U.T.O. for short. They call their organization, Monarch."

"Monarch?" Ahsoka asked surprised to find out there are more of these creatures out there, but also there's an organization that knows about this. "Is the Republic aware of this?"

Haruo shook his head in response. "Only a few key planets know about this. These other worlds are the Wookies of Kashyyyk, the natives of Felucia, the Gungans on Naboo, and well you get the idea. Just to name a few that discovered these…"

Haruo showed drawings of other strange creatures. One appears as a large monster with three large claws and a large hump on its back. A large crustacean monster with large claws. A large monster with what appeared to be drills on its hands and appeared like an insect. And the last one a demon-like monster with large wings, spikes on its body, and a large tail.

Each picture Ahsoka saw made her feel uneasy knowing there are more monsters off-world and they could wake up any time.

"We don't know what these other creatures are, but my father thinks it has something to do with a prophecy our people foretold," Haruo explained as he recalls the story his grandmother used to tell him as a kid. "One that will lead to the end of all life in the galaxy."

Ahsoka turns to Haruo shocked by all of this and wasn't sure what to make of it. "And it involves these monsters?"

Haruo nods in response before showing the next thing he wanted to show Ahsoka. The real reason he came to see her.

"My father discovered a planet that appears to already be ruled by these creatures. One that is said cannot be found on any star map, only a few can find, and only one ever makes it back alive to tell the story. A planet like Heiwa…" Haruo shows a hologram of a large planet. "That has been protected from all other worlds for millions of years. And my father found it."

The hologram shows a planet that is surrounded by a large body of water, except for what appeared to be a large in the middle. Surrounded by what appears to be large clouds, which the hologram shows is electrical storms. What caught Ahsoka's attention is the form of the land. How it appeared to be in the form of a skull shape face.

"My grandpa found out our people were aware of this world and send the information to my father and he managed to find the planet before his death. He sent a probe to the planet to get us as much information about it," Haruo explained as he shows more images from the planet. "Now, unfortunately we couldn't get much images except for a few minor creatures we have seen before. Until last week when an image of a creature that my dad had discovered appeared."

Haruo took out a notebook and shows it to Ahsoka. "My dad wrote down about this creature and discovered how its species existed on Heiwa long ago. Until they were wiped out during a fighting between another species. Godzilla's in fact, which my father wrote down how he believes how both species were once mortal enemies."

Ahsoka stared at the picture as her eyes began to grow wide in shock. She looks up at Haruo wondering what this meant.

"I need your help. I believe whatever this thing is we would like to know about it. Learn to find out if this creature is peaceful or if it can be used against us by our enemies," Haruo explained hoping to get an answer out of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looks back at the image and asked him a question. "I see...well, as long as we are more prepared than last time I suppose I wouldn't mind going."

Haruo is glad to hear that and smiled. "Glad to know. I bet the others wouldn't mind you joining us on this mission."

Ahsoka nods and hopes she is making the right decision here. "What do they call it?" she turns to Haruo as she motions to the hologram. "This creature, did your dad ever give it a name?"

Haruo nods in response before turning to the image. "My dad says our people had many names for this species of this creature. But there is one that my dad found that the natives called it the most…" the image shows what appears to be a large humanoid ape-like creature standing on its two feet looking up at the probe. "They call it…

*cut to black screen*

…Kong."

*A loud roar can be heard echoing*

 **That's the end of the story and that's right folks it looks like Kong is next in line! I am so happy to have finally gotten to the ending. Also glad to have gotten to this part, especially since after seeing the ending of Kong: Skull Island I couldn't help but want to do this like from the movie. Also, yeah Ahsoka still leaves the Jedi Order, but now she will be joining Monarch and we'll see how their role will play in the sequel.**

 **Now then, the sequel will take place 15-16 years after the Clone Wars ends. So, around the Rebels series. I might have it after season 2 or during season 4. Possibly, but still working on it.**

 **Now, does this mean it will be around the same story as Skull Island? Yes and no. I might have it be like from the movie, but there will be some differences. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **For now though the sequel will be around the Rebels series. We'll see how Ezra and the others deal with these monsters. Will they be successful? And what will happen if I throw Thrawn into the story?**

 **Well, tune in next time to find out. The sequel will be out probably after I finish up my other stories too. But don't worry it will happen. Probably before Godzilla versus King Kong or before the sequel to Godzilla.**

 **If you guys like how things went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Just remember guys no flame or negative reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave any comments please. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


End file.
